


Перепишу любовь

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Страшнее войны [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Tanya Grotter - Dmitri Yemets, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: BDSM, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Roleplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>непрямое продолжение "Страшнее войны". история одной ролевой, которая вышла за рамки дневникового сообщества...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перепишу любовь

**Author's Note:**

> В каком-то роде это – продолжение романа «Страшнее войны». Хотя, скорее, не продолжение, а работа на том же поле. Главные герои здесь – в реальной части – другие, просто частично знакомые с теми, кто был в первой книге, и с плодами их коллективного творчества. А в виртуальной – частично те же, но история про них совершенно новая и никак не пересекающаяся с игрой в первой книге.
> 
> По-прежнему посвящается всем,  
> кого я считаю друзьями,  
> и всем,  
> кто считает другом меня
> 
> Как и в «СВ», для простоты изложения все сетевые ники написаны кириллицей, с прописных букв и без всяких украшательских символов. Дневниковый сервер, на котором ведут свои блоги герои нашей истории, условен и в реальности не существует.  
> А все совпадения и несовпадения, опять же, неслучайны, и это снова сознательно.
> 
> С любовью и благодарностью –  
> Джоан Кэтлин Роулинг,  
> Дмитрию Емцу,  
> Клайву Стейплзу Льюису,  
> Такехито Коясу  
> и всем тем, кто помог духом и идеями,  
> в том числе авторам и исполнителям песен
> 
> Песня с английского переведена мной и отредактирована добрыми людьми.
> 
> Букан

#### Часть первая. Страсти по дневникам

#### «Дневник Маришки-не-Мнишки». 5 ноября 2007 г.

«Всем привет! Меня зовут Марина. Мне 23 года, недавно закончила институт и пошла работать редактором. А ещё более недавно я стала жить отдельно от родителей. Которые такие милые, что выделили мне квартиру. Это был сложный родственный обмен, кажется, не без доплат, я всего не знаю, да и писать об этом скучно. В общем, у меня одна большая комната и компьютер с Интернетом. Наконец-то у меня появилась возможность завести себе дневник и писать в нём обо всём, что со мной происходит. На работе Интернет тоже есть, но я оттуда вылезаю от силы на двадцать минут в день, потому что иначе начинают ругаться и грозятся всё отключить. А теперь буду сидеть по вечерам, пока не засну, и радовать вас своим присутствием.

Я живу в довольно большом русском городе, название которого вам ничего не скажет. (Это я так нелогично выразила ту мысль, что не хочу сообщать свой точный адрес). Я не Марина Мнишек, я уже замучилась, что меня так дразнят (смотри название дневника). Я власти не хочу, я хорошая! А ещё многие почему-то думают, что я ещё маленькая и глупая, что мне всегда весело и что я над всем смеюсь. Нет, на самом деле я не такая. Я читаю серьёзные книжки и думаю о политических проблемах нашей Родины. И если бы у меня был ролевой дневник, я бы выбрала себе очень серьёзный персонаж. Ну да, конечно, я люблю истории о любви, желательно – чтобы там всё хорошо заканчивалось. Я люблю аниме за то, что приятно посмотреть на красивое, а потом можно сесть и задуматься. И я не люблю «Евангелион» за то, что он слишком депрессивный, а в жизни и так всяких мракоужасов хватает. И надо с ними, как в хорошей книжке писали, организованно бороться, а не стенать, уставясь в экран. Я вообще люблю общаться, и желательно с единомышленниками. Всегда открыта для разговоров и писем. Все координаты – в моём профиле пользователя.

Давайте дружить!»

_Пост заканчивается большой картинкой с блестящими цветами, не спрятанной под «читать дальше»._

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”*. 16 декабря 2007 г.

**_«Объявление о вступлении в сообщество_ **

Заявки подавали:

Брэд Кроуфорд, 27 лет, Оракул (вижу будущее). Ссылка на дневник: «Прогноз гадостей на завтра». – вы приняты.

Лена Свеколт, 17 лет, некромаг не у дел (занимаюсь научной работой). Ссылка на дневник: «Дилемма ёжиков». – вы приняты.

Уолден Макнейр, 45 лет, палач и Упивающийся Смертью. Ссылка на дневник: «Отрубить вам голову?» – вы приняты.

Сьюзан Пэвенси, 15 лет, школьница, в прошлом королева Нарнии, но стараюсь об этом не вспоминать. Ссылка на дневник: «Последнее лето детства». – вы приняты.

Тидзуру Аой, 27 лет, химик, старший телохранитель. Ссылка на дневник: «В садах Кроуфорда». К сожалению, мы вынуждены вам отказать. У вас дневник не ролевой, а жизненно-бытовушный, с редкими фэндомными вкраплениями. Характер персонажа не соблюдён и много личных измышлений».

 _Комментарий от пользователя Тидзуру_Аой_ : «Поняла, не возражаю. Просто мне лень и некогда плодить виртуалов, поэтому всё в одном дневнике. Реал, титульная сущность, остальные любимые персонажи, которые сражаются за мою душу… Ладно, хотя бы читать будущую игру вы позволите? Любить Кроуфорда я могу и у себя, а вот у вас здесь может сложиться пара, о которой я хотела написать, да так и не написала…»

 _Сообщение от администратора_ : «Пользователю Тидзуру_Аой открыт доступ для чтения сообщества».

 

#### «Вселенская свалка». 16 декабря 2007 г.

«Вот и опять я возвращаюсь на этот покрытый пылью дневник. Чтобы сообщить тем несчастным, кто меня ещё читает, совершенно бесполезную информацию о том, что два моих виртуала приняты в очередное безыдейное сообщество, которое загнётся через два дня. Там отклонили человека, который действительно умеет писать, только потому, что он не соблюдает канон – его персонаж не в того влюбился и вообще… Это притом, что создатели сообщества очень любят сборную солянку из разных фэндомов, и всё равно перезнакомятся, подружатся, поженятся, сослэшатся товарищи совершенно неканоническим образом. Хотя, наверное, в такой ситуации проще начинать с канонического нуля, нежели с чьих-то домыслов. Я сам-то занимаюсь эпигонством в отношении недавно нашумевшего проекта «Книга равновесия». Персонажей узнал и полюбил после того, как изучил результаты чьей-то коллективной приватной работы. Ладно, пора заткнуться, а то меня на раз вычислят».

 _Комментарий от пользователя Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Да ладно, я читала твои рассказы, мне очень нравится, как ты пишешь! И сюда я хожу, потому что ты высказываешь интересные мысли и своеобразно их излагаешь. Значит, и на сообщество буду ходить».

 _Комментарий от пользователя Кисель Болотный_ : «Издеваешься, девочка-позитив? Я самое скучное существо во Вселенной. Кстати, а ты там не играешь или не собираешься играть? Там пока кроме меня ровно двое, и у меня глухое ощущение, что никакой игры не получится».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Нет, я не играю, я фиговый ролевик и посредственный писатель. Я отсеялась ещё на отборочном туре».

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 20 декабря 2007 г.

**_Пишет Уолден_Макнейр:_ **

«Сильные руки полуграмотного лесничего-полукровки подхватили чистокровного мага-палача и с размаху швырнули об стену. Свет перед глазами Макнейра померк… а когда он снова очнулся – то обнаружил, что валяется на земле посреди дикого и мрачного леса.

– Что за чёрт? – пробормотал чёрный маг, приподнимаясь. – Только что вокруг кипела битва… а теперь я даже и не знаю, победят ли наши «хороших» или нет. А впрочем – может быть, такая жизнь после смерти и есть мой шанс… Всё равно вряд ли бы мы взяли верх. А раз так – опять пришлось бы скрываться и жить под дамокловым мечом. Предать – ещё хуже, потому что месть обязательно настигнет. И даже у власти ты не защищён от старых счётов. Уж лучше попасть куда-то, где тебя никто не знает и ты можешь стать чем-то и чем-то…

Дальнейший осмотр себя и местности выявил, что волшебная палочка на месте, магия работает в полном объёме (и никто ничего не сделает за применение запрещённых заклинаний, поскольку вряд ли кто-то здесь знает, что их надо запрещать), оружие при себе – топор на поясе и ещё несколько ножей, особых телесных повреждений не наблюдается. Далее – вокруг не видно ни людей, ни дорог. С едой несколько проще – вполне вероятны грибы, ягоды и всевозможная живность, которую можно убить и поджарить.

Настроение было, что называется, средней паршивости. Без дикой злобы, но первый встречный мог избежать смерти только по той причине, что от него требовались предельно честные ответы на вопросы: что это за место, какая здесь власть и что здесь вообще есть?

Самым первым встречным оказалась непонятная чешуйчатая тварь немалых размеров, без зачатков разума и с явно кровожадными намерениями. Но не знала она того, что наткнулась на профессионала в убийстве животных. От топора существо, конечно, уворачивалось, но недолго. Применять магию даже не понадобилось.

А дальше оказалось очень удобно поджарить тварь прямо в её жёстком панцире. И жадно есть с помощью рук и ножа.

На свет костра явилось и первое человеческое существо. На простоватом лице селянина-дровосека отразился почти священный ужас:

– Господин, как вам удалось победить чудовище? До сего дня мы просто боялись заходить в лес дальше границы охотничьих угодий этого ужасного зверя. А сегодня мы вдруг увидели зарево большого костра… Вы, должно быть, великий волшебник!

– И это тоже, – Уолден самодовольно усмехнулся. – Но в данном случае достаточно было быть хорошим охотником.

Из дальнейшего разговора выяснилось, что страна называется Трансгрэйв, населена она мирным крестьянством, а в лесах водятся страшные чудовища. Иногда они приходят в деревни, и тогда прогнать их может только Инквизитор. Инквизиторы правят страной, жгут на кострах смутьянов, колдунов и ведьм, а также побеждают чудовищ. Иногда Инквизиторам удаётся даже управлять погодой и исцелять страждущих.

При слове «Инквизиция» у Макнейра заблестели глаза. Когда это такое было, чтобы в подобные структуры не брали на работу профессиональных палачей? Тем более что здешние Инквизиторы явно не гнушались магией. И вряд ли такой уж белой. Главное, чтобы его, Уолдена, сочли не за колдуна, которого надо сжечь, а за своего. А там можно и…

– А Великий Инквизитор у вас здесь есть? – поинтересовался Макнейр у местного жителя.

– Есть. Правда, ему уже больше ста лет, он довольно давно сам ничего не решает и, говорят, дни его сочтены. Уже сейчас идут споры о том, кто будет после него, и исход борьбы не предскажет никто.

Чёрный маг кивнул, делая заметку в памяти».

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 25 декабря 2007 г.

**_Пишет Сьюзан_Пэвенси:_ **

«Сьюзан Пэвенси внезапно поняла, что лежит, уткнувшись лицом в кучу опавших листьев. «Алиса в кроличьей норе, да и только. Ещё бы Белого Кролика сюда, для полноты картины», – привычно съехидничала какая-то часть её сознания. Девушка поднялась и тут же уселась вновь – от удивления и испуга.

Вокруг царил лес. Тёмный, мрачный, явно с человеком не знакомый. И явно присутствием этого самого человека недовольный.

– О, набор кухонной посуды! – невольно вырвалось у Сьюзан детское ругательство, подцепленное то ли у младшей сестрёнки, то ли у какой-то её одноклассницы. Дурацкая фраза вызвала смех, а смех хоть немного, но снял тревогу. Теперь можно было обдумать ситуацию.

В памяти сохранилось раннее утро, кое-как упакованные вещи, вокзал, поезд, дорога и резкое торможение – стоп-кран, что ли, кто-то дёрнул? Да уж, съездила к родственникам на каникулы.

– Одно из двух, – рассуждала вслух Сьюзан, отряхивая с одежды листья. – Или я сейчас лежу в обмороке и мне всё это мерещится, или я вообще ничего не понимаю. Так. И что же мне теперь делать?

Выбор, в принципе, был простой – сидеть на месте не хотелось и уж всяко было опаснее, чем добираться куда бы то ни было. Вот только дорогу пришлось искать, полагаясь на интуицию, и путь занял куда больше времени, чем она рассчитывала.

…И это был первый раз в жизни, когда Сьюзан Пэвенси порадовалась, что в своё время начиталась всякой детской приключенческой ерундистики. Дурацкие сюжеты очень пригодились, когда в затерявшейся на краю леса деревушке поинтересовались историей неизвестно откуда взявшейся странницы. Слушали её с вежливым интересом, кажется, даже верили, а Сьюзан пыталась между делом незаметно выяснить, куда же это её закинуло. Ну хоть не туда, куда обычно, и это уже радовало.

…Тот мир она старалась и не вспоминать. Потому что сначала, в первый раз вернувшись оттуда, никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что была взрослой красавицей – а стала опять девчонкой-школьницей, пусть смазливой и не без мозгов. Было обидно, что за столько лет на троне так и не приобщилась ко всем взрослым радостям, даже не влюбилась по-настоящему… Позже Сьюзан довелось снова побывать в Нарнии, но совсем недолго, и под конец ей сказали, что больше она туда не вернётся.

Это было настолько обидно, что казалось – проще забыть и не вспоминать. Постепенно она и вправду поверила, что тот сказочный мир был порождением их с братьями и сестрой детской фантазии. И в тот день вся компания поехала на сходку, говоря что-то странное о спасении Нарнии, – а Сьюзан демонстративно села в поезд в другую сторону.

И только оказавшись здесь, и то не сразу, она осознала: всё было по-настоящему. Только из того мира она выросла, а каким окажется этот – пока и понятия не имела. Чувствовала одно – здесь ей уже не пятнадцать, здесь её приняли как взрослую девушку…

…В идеальной стране Аслана трое Пэвенси грустили о сестре. А Великий Лев объяснял: у неё теперь своя дорога. В том мире, который они называли своим родным, Сьюзан была мертва, как и они. Но попасть сюда она не захотела сама…

* * *

Деревушка на первый взгляд казалась мирной, но скучной. Люди там, может, жили и неплохо, но абсолютно не интересовались тем, что вокруг. Не то боялись всего, что находилось дальше определённой границы, не то просто не догадывались, что где-то что-то бывает по-другому. Прижиться там было можно, но очень и очень сложно…

И прошло не так уж и много времени, и девушке стало совсем неуютно. Нет, конечно, её опыт и знания пришлись кстати. Но они же и пугали непривычных к подобному людей. Маскироваться под дурочку она никогда не умела, а учиться было поздно.

И в один прекрасный день Сьюзан решительно направилась куда глаза глядят. Слухи о загадочных опасностях, якобы поджидающих любого непоседу в «большом мире», её не пугали.

_Далее в сообществе идёт пяток закрытых записей от пользователей Брэд_Кроуфорд и Лена_Свеколт._

 

#### «Вселенская свалка». 8 января 2008 г.

«Затишье. От домашней скуки сбежал на работу. Прикидываюсь, что проверяю отчёты. На самом деле тупо читаю записи своих избранных и жду, пока кто-нибудь из них обновится. Случается это редко. В эти большие зимние каникулы многие поехали в дома отдыха и прочие милые места.

В сообществе, как я и предполагал, по-прежнему четыре играющих пользователя. Остальные читают наш бред и тихо сползают по стенам. Администрация сползает громко и выстраивает нам магистральную линию. Сейчас из четырёх пользователей два молчат, а два – это я сам. Это наводит на определённые мысли.

Всё это добром не кончится».

 

#### «Дневник Маришки-не-Мнишки». 11 января 2008 г.

«Всем привет!!!

Я, вообще-то, приехала ещё вчера, просто очень поздно. Поэтому сразу завалилась спать и не смогла всех поприветствовать. Я смотрю – двое подписались, трое отписались… Времена меняются, и мы меняемся вместе с ними.

В деревне было раззамечательно! Приехала почти вся родня, я по всем так ужасно соскучилась! Даже почти не переживала, что не могу вылезти в Интернет. Мы катались с горок, валялись в снегу и ужасно-ужасно веселились! Я приходила домой и сразу засыпала. Иногда только придумывала свой роман… который я написала бы, если бы мне в литературном плане медведь на ухо не наступил и если бы у меня был хоть какой-то жизненный опыт.

Эх, очень жалко, что у меня нет многоюродных братьев, а только сёстры. Кузены – это всё-таки слишком близкое родство. Да впридачу они у меня все либо женатые, либо раздолбаи. Жаль. Заварила бы деревенский роман, письма бы друг другу писали… бумажные… Мечты, мечты.

Ладно, ещё что-то хотела рассказать, но забыла. Ушла читать избранное. Фотки будут завтра».

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 20 января 2007 г.

**_Пишет Уолден_Макнейр:_ **

«Как Макнейр и предполагал, устроиться в Инквизицию оказалось несложно. Принимать постриг, давать обет безбрачия, клясться на Библии и заниматься прочей метафизической ерундой не требовалось. Оставалось лишь гадать, из какого постороннего мира занесло сюда само слово «Инквизиция». Магию применять запрещалось только против мирных жителей – при условии, что они сами не начинали заниматься неблаговидными делами, угрожавшими общественному порядку. Инквизиция железной рукой охраняла покой граждан. Макнейр уже успел намекнуть старшим Инквизиторам, что можно сделать эту руку ещё более железной. Даже не потому, чтобы граждане сильно возражали против наличной охраны. Скорее из-за того, что вокруг Трансгрэйва было не пустое пространство, а сопредельные страны, точившие зубы на местные богатства.

– Нам нужна армия, подобной которой нет ни у кого, – делился идеями Уолден. – Непобедимая и неуничтожимая. У меня уже есть вариант, как за это приняться.

Инквизиторы кивали и удивлялись. Сам Великий говорил:

– Мы не знаем, откуда ты взялся – впрочем, здесь таких много. И то, что ты хочешь жить один и в лесу, могло бы навести на мысль, что ты злобный колдун, умышляющий на покой державы. Но ты работаешь безупречно, держишься подальше от сплетен и интриг, и нам повезло, что ты оказался на нашей стороне. Оставайся и дальше нашим форпостом против чудовищ!

Макнейр и вправду поселился в заброшенном доме, построенном несколько столетий назад, когда в Трансгрэйве ещё не было такого засилья страшных существ. К счастью, строили здесь на века, и магией пришлось восстанавливать только сгнившие деревянные части здания. А потом наслаждаться покоем уединения – в те часы, когда не ходил аккуратно на службу – и следить за окрестностями.

Слуг Уолден пока не держал, но в ближайших к лесу деревнях у него была масса доброжелателей и осведомителей, поскольку он был непревзойдённым истребителем жутких тварей. В одной деревне Макнейру как-то и поведали, что по соседству появилась неведомо откуда девчонка, которая тоже не боится чудовищ. Она совсем молоденькая, хорошенькая, магией не владеет, но мастерски стреляет из лука и когда-то вроде бы побывала королевой.

Чёрного мага эта информация очень заинтересовала. На будущее ему нужна была спутница жизни, с которой не стыдно было бы показаться в приличном обществе. А жениться на девушке из чистокровной магической семьи в реалиях данного мира было невозможно. У тех Инквизиторов, кто вообще был женат, жёны были самого разного происхождения, и магией не обладала ни одна. Макнейр чувствовал, что бывшая королева его бы вполне устроила. Если она не дурочка и не опозорит его ни в каком смысле.

Вскоре им довелось познакомиться поближе».

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 30 января 2008 г.

**_Пишет Сьюзан_Пэвенси:_ **

_«Оффтопик. Выкладываю то, что мы наиграли с Макнейром в комментариях на его основном дневнике._

Уолден сидел дома, потихоньку ворошил свитки с заклинаниями… Как вдруг охранная магия подала сигнал: кто-то подходит к дому.

Макнейр пригляделся: а, это та девочка с луком. Действительно очень хорошенькая, быстроглазая брюнетка, и фигурку не скрывают даже широкие грязные штаны и куртка явно с чужого плеча. Интересно, правда ли эта девица так умна и смела, как о том рассказывают? И зачем она сюда сунулась? Идёт вон, осторожничает, внимательно оглядывается по сторонам…

Уолден помахал рукой и ухмыльнулся, заодно отключая охранные заклинания. Девчонка заметила его, принялась осторожно, почти украдкой разглядывать. Если и боялась – то любопытство было сильнее. Так что она подходила всё ближе.

– Вечер добрый, – уронил Макнейр. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Да вот… Заблудилась, сюда вышла…

– Интересно тебя ведёт судьба. Через страшный лес да невредимой ко мне в лапы…

– Бережёт, наверно… – после паузы она добавила: – Для чего похуже…

– А. Не боишься, значит. Ну заходи, скоротаем вечер.

– Ну, раз зовёте, думаю, отказать не получится…

Чёрный маг снова ухмыльнулся и открыл дверь. Девушка на долю секунды замерла на пороге. А потом решительно вошла.

Уолден провёл гостью в одну из комнат, уселся в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу и предоставил ей располагаться. Хотел закурить, но не стал.

Она села в кресло напротив. С любопытством оглядывалась, стараясь это делать незаметно – а то невежливо как-то… И не решалась заговорить.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил палач. – Мне доносили, что тебе доводилось драться. И что в бою ты была неплоха. Для человеческой девчонки, конечно.

– Сьюзан… сэр… Спасибо, конечно, но ничего такого… особенного.

– Я знаю, что ничего особенного. Макнейр. Уолден Макнейр. Чёрный маг… как говорят. Ты наверняка наслышана.

– Очень приятно…

– Ну и мне… не противно, знаешь ли. Есть хочешь? Не бойся, расчленёнными кошками с кладбища я приличных девушек не угощаю.

– А сами что, едите? – она тут же устыдилась собственной дерзости.

– Нет, расчленяю для собственного удовольствия и пугаю незваных гостей. Тебе могу предложить белку, но жареную.

– Не откажусь…

Макнейр заклинанием призвал тарелку из комнаты, где сам обычно обедал. Там, конечно, оставались обглоданные кости, но плевать… Ещё была целая белка. Он опустил блюдо перед девчонкой:

– Так, одно только: лопать руками. Или разделывать своим оружием, если таковое есть.

– Ясное дело… – к счастью, нож она не посеяла, вот и пригодится… А есть-то хочется, так что и правда не до особых церемоний…

Уолден смотрел, как она орудует, и даже начинал потихоньку её уважать. Приспособленная девочка…

– Воды? Вина? Выпьешь со мной?..

– Почему бы нет, если угощаете…

– Угощаю, только под стол не свались, – сам он есть не хотел, поскольку как раз перед приходом девчонки доглодал предыдущую белку. А вот выпить вполне можно было. Чёрный маг призвал бутылку, налил обоим вина.

– Да уж, зачем вам какая-то девчонка под столом… – а, ладно, руки можно и об одежду вытереть, намного грязнее всё равно не станет…

– Ни за чем. Даже на столе – и то более приемлемый вариант. Держи, – Макнейр протянул ей полный бокал и наблюдал – попробует выпить сразу или растянет на весь вечер?

Сьюзан осторожно попробовала вино. Спрашивается, зачем, как будто она так уж хорошо разбиралась…

– Надеюсь, я вам не сильно мешаю… Хотя что я, мешала бы, в лучшем случае прогнали бы…

– Не мешаешь. К одиночеству я привык… но иногда оно становится невыносимым. Быть может, твоё присутствие меня развлечёт.

– Было бы чем… Все говорят, я скучная…

– Хотя бы приятно выглядишь и приспособлена к жизни. Давай за то, чтобы этого хватило надолго! – он поднял бокал.

– С удовольствием, – она подняла свой, отпила ещё немного. Старалась не торопиться, хотя так и тянуло напиться и… и она сама не знала что.

Уолден наблюдал за ней, и ему хотелось улыбаться, только так, чтобы она не заметила. Отпил, немного – ну, по своим меркам немного… Спросил:

– Не боишься? Совсем не боишься?..

– Боюсь. А толку-то?

– Логично. Да нет, надо бы мне было – я бы тебя уже убил, – он подсел к ней поближе. – Послушай… Мне донесли, что ты была королевой. Это правда?

– Давно и не в этом мире… И даже не в своём родном…

– Но была всё-таки. Значит, понимаешь в обхождении, в балах и во всём этом?..

– Ну, пожалуй, да, если не всё позабывала.

– А мне ещё только предстоит учиться. Я если буду – то солдатским императором… – ну вот, по пьяни из него полезло классическое образование и неуместная трепливость… – А впрочем, народом надо править железной рукой, без сантиментов, но и не перегибая палку в сторону жестокости, – Макнейр запил завёрнутую фразу вином.

– Может быть, вы и правы… Я в этом не особо разбираюсь, королевы-то как раз нужны если только для украшения… – девушка улыбнулась. Кажется, выпила слишком много или слишком быстро.

– Погоди, а ты разве была замужем? Или я что-то упустил? Мне казалось, что понятие «власть» тебе знакомо всё же не понаслышке…

– Замуж чуть не выскочила, но вовремя сообразила, что не стоит… А так… Верховным королем был мой брат, любимицей народа – сестра, а я так, нечто среднее…

– Ну понятно. Единоличной власти не знаешь, но в кругах вращалась. Уже неплохо. Может, если ты мне понравишься… я вознесу тебя высоко. Если у тебя амбиций в меру.

– То есть, если ещё выше полезть не захочу?

– Если не захочешь полезть выше меня и взять надо мной верх.

– Где уж мне…

– Умно. Глупые обычно считают, что запросто, и что их не просчитаешь на два хода вперёд. Умная женщина рядом – это хорошо.

– Да нет, я свой предел знаю и дальше-выше не полезу… Жить-то хочется…

– Отлично. Не думаю, что буду тебя использовать на собственном пути наверх… но потом… – аж замечтался, прикрыв глаза. – А пока… Так, вопрос в лоб: мужчины у тебя были?

– Нет… если вы… в техническом смысле… – она опустила глаза.

– Ну да, в самом прямом, – Уолден ухмыльнулся, пытаясь смутить ещё больше.

– Значит, нет… А это важно или просто, для поддержания разговора? – Сьюзан попыталась шуткой скрыть смущение.

– Это информация. Чтобы знать. И вообще это приятная информация.

– Да? Ну возможно…

– Для меня это поднимает твою ценность. Для тебя это означает, что я не буду подкладывать тебя под кого попало. Если, конечно, ты мне докажешь, что ты больше, чем девочка на одну ночь.

– И что же вам нужно в доказательство?

– Оставайся у меня жить. Тогда и увидим… во всех смыслах.

– А почему нет? Деваться мне всё равно некуда…

– Ну, если никого в этой стране ты не интересуешь, то да. Я, конечно, не самый приятный человек, я люблю покорность и чтобы было не скучно. Но первым обижать не буду. И прямо сейчас тебя не принуждаю. Если только сама решишься…

– Согласна… И не думайте, не потому, что вы мне что-то пообещали. Точнее, не только потому…

– А почему же тогда?.. – «Неужели я ей ещё и понравился? Это забавно… Чёрт, и приятно…»

– Дура потому что… Может, вы мне нравитесь… Смешно, да?

– Может, у меня вино слишком крепкое? Хотя, конечно, когда я не на работе – говорят, что я и впрямь привлекателен… – Уолден подкрутил чёрный ус и расправил плечи. – Кем я работал – знаешь?..

– Слышала.

– Ну, если и этого не боишься… тогда нам и впрямь по пути. Тебе как – для храбрости ещё пить надо или хватит?..

– Наверно, хватит, а то правда под стол грохнусь…

– Хорошо, тебе виднее, – Макнейр поднялся из-за стола, предлагая ей руку и приглашая тоже встать.

Девушка поднялась. Замерла, не зная, что делать.

Уолден обнял её за талию, некрепко, чтобы пока не столько прижимать к себе, сколько рассматривать. Представил её себе в красивом платье, с распущенными волосами… хотя так, по-простому, тоже ничего…

– Под стол падать не надо, можешь повиснуть на мне, если боишься упасть… Сегодня твой королевский бал, девочка.

Сьюзан неуверенно положила руки ему на плечи. Что ж, удивляться поздно… «раньше думать» – тоже.

– Я, правда, не очень соответствую…

– Ничего. Я сам пока не соответствую… И замок у нас грязный, и едим мы белок, и музыку здесь сыграть некому… Но этот мир будет нашим, леди Сью. Только нашим, – он притянул девушку поближе, осторожно закружил, словно в беззвучном танце.

– Хочется верить… – она пыталась попасть в такт… оказывается, ещё что-то и правда помнила…

А у неё получается, отметил про себя Макнейр. Чёрт, самому бы ей на ногу не наступить… То ли выпил много, начал ведь ещё до её прихода… То ли у него слишком долго никого не было. Хотелось распускать руки, просто её облапать, словно они были на танцах в простецкой пивнушке… Уолден сдерживал себя, но прекрасного принца изображать тоже не получилось бы. Более-менее ненавязчиво он потрогал Сьюзан пониже спины, да так и продолжал держать…

Она не мешала, да и как бы смогла, да и не особо хотелось мешать… и просто прижималась чуть ближе, благо, в танце это можно, просто так бы не смогла…

Чёрт, удивился Макнейр, что такого-то… а опьяняет… Теперь одной рукой он обнимал девушку почти со всей силой за талию, а другой продолжал нескромно трогать… И перед следующим шагом всё же спросил:

– Целоваться любишь?..

– Редко доводилось… Так, чтобы по-настоящему…

– Ну ладно, попробую не разочаровать, – он перестал её кружить, наклонился, прикоснулся губами… Медленно и нежно не получалось, не приучен был к такому… Ладно, она знала, на что идёт! Он провёл языком по её губам, пытаясь подсказать ей, как ответить…

Сьюзан разжала губы, стала отвечать, неловко, как уж умела… И надеялась, что энтузиазм вместо опытности сойдёт…

«Ох ты, а я в ней не ошибся, огонь есть… – Уолден продолжал обнимать её и тискать. – Моя, только моя, пусть потом я и думать о ней забуду… Всё равно лестно быть у неё первым!»

Девушка тоже его обнимала, уже смелее. Чего бояться-то… теперь…

«Чёрт, как жалко, что она не в юбке… – Макнейр окинул взглядом комнату в поисках удобного места. Понимая, что до своей постели девчонку не донесёт. – Ладно, пусть сочтёт за некоторое испытание, я никогда утончённостью не страдал…» – не прерывая поцелуя, он завалил её спиной на стол, стараясь, правда, поосторожнее… и лапал теперь уже за грудь…

«Ага, на столе оно лучше, чем под столом…» – надо было, наверное, что-то делать… знать бы ещё, что именно. Сьюзан неуверенно гладила чёрного мага по плечам, по спине, глупо-то как…

«Хорошая девочка, молодец… надеюсь, ей хотя бы не совсем неудобно так…» – оторвавшись от её губ, он посмотрел ей в лицо, ухмыльнулся:

– Если ты мне изменишь, я тебя убью. Сначала убью того, с кем ты… на твоих глазах. А потом и тебя тоже.

– Честно. По крайней мере, не смогу говорить, что не предупреждали…

– А я лицемерить не люблю. Иногда притворяюсь милым, когда не лень… а так привык бить наверняка, – тем временем он пытался разобраться с её застёжками. Пальцы не слушались, от нетерпения или от чего другого… Чёрт, какая она горячая под одеждой, какая приятная… Хотелось одновременно и быстрее, быстрее… и не напугать, не оттолкнуть…

– Буду знать… – Сьюзан тянулась помочь, и правда, на кой в одежде столько ненужных застёжек и прочего…

«Нет, ну какая молодец… хоть бы она не врала, что у неё всё в первый раз…» – вот, теперь он мог не только трогать, но и смотреть, и ему это нравилось. Уолден наклонился к нежной девичьей груди, целовал куда мог достать, боялся, что наоставляет ей следов на коже… А, ладно, смотреть-то, кроме него, некому…

«Странно, – проносилось в мыслях у Сьюзан, – правда, странно и жутко немножечко… Так, ладно, идиотка, прекращай думать всякую ерунду и просто займись чем-нибудь более подходящим к моменту… А он смотрит так, будто ему и в самом деле нравится… надо же…»

Макнейр отстранился немного, улыбнулся ей – понадеялся, что даже ободряюще… Выпутал её из рукавов, полюбовался своей добычей:

– Замёрзнуть не боишься?..

– Да нет… Не зима вроде бы…

– Стены кругом… Каменные… Холодные… – он скинул плащ, стянул рубашку, приподнял девушку, прижал к груди. – Грейся давай… Привыкай… – и гладил по спине, норовил распустить волосы…

Сьюзан прижималась крепче, цеплялась руками за его шею… вроде можно… если осторожно…

Снова целуя, он думал, что, наверное, надо бы всё-таки унести её отсюда и уложить нормально на постель. Нет, не получалось… Уложил снова на спину, навалился чуть не всей тяжестью… Пусть пока привыкнет, ему же предстояло смутить её ещё больше…

Она кое-как заставила себя всё-таки расслабиться полностью. Спасибо, конечно, что пьяная, так оно проще… И потянулась поцеловать сама…

«Ведь боится, а как хорошо с собой справляется… Уважаю», – и это заставило Уолдена наступить хоть немного на горло своим желаниям. Поцеловав девушку в ответ, почти нежно, он поднял её на руки и унёс в свою спальню.

– Ты молодец. Ты заслужила, чтобы это было не как попало, – уложил её на кровать, снова гладил по груди и пытался понять, приятно ей, нет ли…

– Мне всё равно… сравнивать не с чем… какая разница-то… – вот говорить ей было отчего-то трудно. Она накрыла его ладони своими, а как ещё показать то, что чувствуешь… Не останавливала и не пыталась направлять – просто дотрагивалась…

– Я не хочу… чтобы тебе было слишком больно и слишком страшно. Не хочу… чтобы это было похоже на изнасилование, – чёрт, что за дурацкая сентиментальность! Макнейр пытался вспомнить: а доводилось ли ему вообще лишать кого-нибудь невинности? Чёрт, кажется, да, но ритуально и перед казнью… тоже мне опыт… и непривычная неуверенность начинала мешать. Он осторожно отвёл её ладони вместе со своими, снова коснулся губами её груди и старался не спешить.

– Ничего… переживу… наверно… – она цеплялась за его руки, несильно, конечно, просто, чтобы был какой-то контакт… почти неосознанно прогибалась навстречу прикосновениям…

Покрывая поцелуями её шею, грудь, всё, до чего мог дотянуться, Уолден сам удивлялся, что терпит так долго. Просто… жалко её, что ли?.. Или это не так называется? Ну ладно, всё-таки он был человеком действия, так что более-менее осторожно раздел её совсем. В свете факелов она была хороша, даже очень… Он погладил её по бёдрам, стараясь эдак по-хозяйски:

– Ну, сейчас не бойся… Немножко перетерпеть – а там, может статься, тебе и понравится!

– Я и не боюсь… Ну, почти…

– И правильно, все через это проходят…

Вспомнив где-то слышанный совет, он подсунул ей подушку под поясницу, так, говорят, боль меньше… Разделся, лёг на неё… чёрт, какая она… приятная… хорошо, что не совсем зажатая…

Сдерживать себя получалось с трудом… А может, лучше как раз покончить со всем одним ударом? После дать ей привыкнуть… а потом себе наконец получить разрядку… и упасть на Сьюзан, целуя напоследок…

Она толком так ничего и не поняла, но, может, оно и к лучшему, может, так и надо бы…

«Интересно, я совсем безнадёжна или нет?» – она тоже его целовала, не зная, что ещё надо…

Макнейр перекатился на бок, чтобы не раздавить её ненароком, прижал к себе:

– Ну вот и славно. Если будешь хорошо себя вести – я тебя и впредь не обижу. И за тебя убью любого. Налить вина… так сказать, в ознаменование? Или боишься, что поплохеет?

– Не боюсь… – она улыбнулась, немножечко ласкаясь к нему…

– Нет, ты реально стоящее приобретение! – он погладил девушку по голове. С сожалением оторвался от неё, потопал в залу, поскольку плащ и волшебная палочка остались там. Придётся ей руками вино в постель подавать… однако… Уолден налил ей и себе, вернулся в спальню с бутылкой и двумя бокалами: – Ну… за начало совместной жизни!

– За то, чтобы вы об этом не пожалели…

– Я-то не должен, вот ты… Я же ко всему ещё и курю. Много, – он потянулся за сигаретами, зажёг, затянулся, стараясь всё-таки не дымить в её сторону. – По-хорошему, я бы должен был заставить тебя убираться в зале. Но поскольку маг из нас двоих как-никак я, то, так уж и быть, уберу всё сам.

– В смысле «так уж и быть, на первый раз»?

– Ну приблизительно. А там посмотрим. Вообще такие вещи логично применять в качестве наказания, потому что делать их магией всё равно быстрее. Да, ещё: на «вы» меня звать – хоть и приятно, но необязательно. Впрочем, это как тебе проще.

– Мне пока что на «вы» проще… Привычка…

– Ну и ради Бога, в этом что-то есть. Если устала – то допивай вино и можешь попробовать поспать… Я буду рядом.

– Хорошо…

Уолден забрал у неё подушку, заклинанием почистил от крови. Сунул подушку под голову девчонке, укрыл её потеплее… Чёрт, ну не привык он делить с кем-то спальное место! Ладно, всё равно пока ложиться не собирался, посидит действительно рядом, а там видно будет…

Сьюзан тихонько свернулась клубочком и, кажется, правда начала засыпать.

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 10 февраля 2008 г.

**_Пишет Уолден_Макнейр, запись отредактирована: администратор сообщества, 11 февраля 2008 г.:_ **

«Текст удалён. Эротическая сцена была излишней, шла подряд за предыдущей и ничего не добавляла к развитию событий игры. Уважаемые Макнейр и Сьюзан, для виртуального секса есть закрытые записи на личных дневниках, а ещё лучше – «аська». Конечно, весьма похвально, что вы «живёте в образах» и качественно взаимодействуете, но мы здесь всё-таки создаём связный текст. Для всяких ответвлений существуют личные ролевые дневники».

 

#### «Дневник Маришки-не-Мнишки». 14 февраля 2008 г.

«День святого Валентина. Буржуйский и коммерческий праздник. Никто не помнит, что есть наш, русский (православный) вариант, 8 июля, Пётр и Феврония. Притом что мне больше всего нравится – так это то, что наш вариант воспевает именно супружескую любовь и многолетнюю верность. А не просто гулянки и флирт, и с другой стороны – не аскетизм.

Ну ладно, до лета ещё долго, а сегодня немножко обидно, что все празднуют, а я, как дурочка, сижу тут одна. В голову лезут всякие глупости по типу «хорошо ли заниматься виртуальным сексом?», «намного ли лучше заниматься виртуально-ролевым?» и всё такое. Просто всё-таки любовные романы – это одно, а жизнь – несколько другое. Вон, читаю я ролевое сообщество и дневник Сьюзан. Она серьёзная-то серьёзная – а связалась с человеком в разы старше, который почти что вытирает об неё ноги и тянет на тёмную сторону. Похоже ведь, что она не за суетными взрослыми радостями гналась – скорее пыталась пристроиться. Вот и пристроилась. Посмотрим, что дальше будет. Нет, я, конечно, девочка-припевочка, но я бы человека хотя бы сначала узнала, потом бы подпускала к себе…»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Кисель Болотный_ : «Что будет, что будет… Жестокие страдания с расчленёнкой, если администрация не рассердится. А так – Сьюзан ведь сама полезла искать приключений «на свои вторые девяносто». Значит, она совсем не серьёзная и не взрослая, а жуткая авантюристка в душе и неминуемо нарвётся. Ты не такая?»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Маришка-не-Мнишка:_ «Ну вот, а я так надеялась на счастливый финал! И да, приключения я люблю, только не такие и не в компании «человека не моего Бога». Надеюсь найти себе нормального и ради этого готова даже проявить инициативу. В разумных пределах».

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Со счастливым финалом – это ты не по адресу. Могла бы сообразить, коль скоро читаешь мою графоманию. У меня всегда «чем хуже, тем лучше». И да, в твоей системе ценностей счастливый финал – это публичная казнь Макнейра и революция, устроенная беднейшим крестьянством. Ты ведь не можешь думать, что гражданин палач исправится и будет спасён любовью?»

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «А ты тут при чём? *квадратные глаза* А, хотя да, ты ведёшь кого-то из персонажей. Думаешь, тебя не перенастроят? А про ценности… Может, ты и прав, но у сказки свои законы и у любовного романа тоже. Смерти Макнейру я не желаю. Хотя бы потому, что его некем заменить. Значит, возможен другой, более интересный вариант».

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «А ты плохой конспиратор, впрочем, как и я. Коль скоро ты ни разу не спросила, кого именно я играю – значит, ты знаешь. И с большой вероятностью играешь остальных».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Вот же ж… Ну ладно, да, да, Сьюзан – это я. Думала – моя героиня будет больше отступницей от светлых идеалов, более расчётливой и себе на уме… а получается, что живёт сердцем и что её тянет в омут. Она сама не знает, за что ей нравится Уолден».

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Уж не за то ли, что она знает, кто его играет? Берегись, девочка, оба доиграемся!»

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Да ладно! Посмотрим ещё, кто кого одолеет! Женская сила – в слабости, а кавай вечен! Ня!»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «*сбежал от анимешных ругательств, как чёрт от ладана*»

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «*осталась победительницей на поле брани*»

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 20 февраля 2008 г.

**_Пишет Уолден_Макнейр:_ **

«Великий Инквизитор умер. Ходили слухи, будто не своей смертью. Но до истины всё равно не докопался бы никто.

Назначены были выборы нового Великого из числа действующих Инквизиторов. По местной традиции, избранника определял ворон, садясь ему на голову.

Макнейр усмехался про себя. Он сам был в душе вороном. Когда-то мечтал научиться превращаться, да сначала не хватило терпения, потом стало не до того. Но родственную душу птица обязана была почуять.

А если бы кто-то начал что-то оспаривать – так за спиной чёрного мага стояла армия. В первых рядах – простые, улыбчивые лица добровольцев и рекрутов из крестьянства. Эти служили власти в целом, а вот стоящие за ними были созданиями Макнейра и служили лично ему. Некоторых он поднял из могил, некоторых сотворил запретными заклинаниями из плоти живых. Без ножа, без членовредительства – просто вытянув немного жизни и придав сгусткам энергии сходство с людьми. Эти солдаты даже были не совсем зомби – напоминали своих обычных товарищей по оружию, могли смеяться, принимать простые решения, наверное, даже любить… Только умирали без страха. И убить-то их было не так просто, особенно если магией. Они от колдовских ударов удваивались, утраивались в числе…

* * *

– Это судьба, – говорил Великий Инквизитор Уолден Макнейр своей юной подруге вечером в день своего избрания. На самой церемонии Сьюзан не присутствовала. Наличие законной супруги не являлось обязательным условием для вступления в должность, а Макнейра пока вполне устраивали «свободные» отношения.

– Ну да, конечно, – Сью кивала и улыбалась, глядя на носки своих туфелек, едва выглядывавших из-под длинного платья. Наряжать её Уолден уже начал, благо с магией это было просто, а вот в свет выводить пока не рвался. – Я и не спорю… Только знаете что? Вы бы простым солдатам, не магическим, дали какую-нибудь защиту или неуязвимость… Тогда армия не расслоится и народ будет вас любить.

– Любить – не обязательно, пусть боится, уважает и не ненавидит за излишнюю жестокость, – вопреки своим словам, Макнейр взглянул на девчонку с уважением. Он уже знал, что последует её совету. Знал, что не прогадал, взяв её к себе. Это его отчасти даже пугало. Может быть, именно поэтому он особенно ревностно оберегал свою свободу и не хотел узаконивать их со Сьюзан отношения. Пусть девчонка знает своё место».

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 20 февраля 2008 г.

**_Пишет Брэд_Кроуфорд:_ **

_«Оффтопик. Открываю и поднимаю запись от 26 декабря 2007 г., в которой мы с Леной_Свеколт играли эпизод, чьё место по логике и хронологии – здесь._

Брэд Кроуфорд торжествовал. Над головой крутился пропеллер вертолёта, рядом были товарищи по команде – а в его руках лежало сокровище. Девочка, которую избрали для тёмного ритуала. Важно было, чтобы именно они, Шварц, команда Кроуфорда, доставили с бою добытое дитя Старейшинам. Те тогда расслабятся, поверят в преданность – и получат удар, которого не ждут…

Кроуфорд отвёл глаза от бледного личика коматозной девочки, хотел обменяться взглядами с командой… Но рядом никого не было. Движение прекратилось, над головой вместо железного свода простиралось высокое небо, заплетённое ветвями. Под ногами – земля, устланная прелыми листьями. И сидел шеф Шварц вместо кожаного сидения на поваленном дереве, продолжая всё так же осторожно держать похищенную девочку. Сейчас её трепетное тепло было единственным реальным и понятным ощущением – остальное казалось призрачным… Но слишком явно было прозой жизни.

– Ну и что же нам с тобой делать, Фудзимия Айя?

Айя? Стоп, это не она. Эта – даже не японка. Хотя, возможно, и азиатка. Высокая. Скуластая. Разрез глаз другой. Родинка на щеке. А главное – волосы. Косички такие же, как у той, но – Кроуфорд даже очки приподнял и наклонился поближе, чтобы удостовериться – одна коса зелёная, другая синяя…

Совсем как в утреннем видении. Которое было настолько абсурдным, что он, Оракул, давно подчинивший и изучивший свой Дар, счёл увиденное за обычный сон. А там ведь была и эта девица – запомнились, правда, только волосы. И тёмный лес вокруг…

* * *

Лена Свеколт открыла глаза, пытаясь понять, где она находится. Засыпала в своей постели – а сейчас было хоть и тепло, и уютно, но не вытянуться, не повернуться… Похоже, её держат чужие руки. А в лицо ей смотрит незнакомый мужчина, видимо, чуть за тридцать, черноволосый, в очках, с печатью самоуверенности на ухоженном лице. Смотрит пристально, недобро, и кажется, будто стёкла, как линзы, собирают опасную силу в одной точке, чтобы прожечь…

«Он пугает – а мне не страшно…» – настроила себя Лена и прищурилась, переключаясь на истинное зрение.

Магической силой незнакомец был наделён щедро. И назвать её светлой мог бы только слепой. Странность была не в этом, а в том, что Сила была очень узконаправленная. Видимо, один главный Дар и почти ничего сверх того. Занятно. И жутковато – правда, в основном из-за общей обстановки. Их с незнакомцем окружал лес, мрачноватый, холодный – а на ней, Лене, была только пижамка, и босые ноги едва прикрывала простыня, в которую девушка оказалась кое-как укутана…

Она открыла было рот – но неизвестный её опередил:

– Ты вообще кто?

– Это я у тебя хотела спросить! – он хоть и попадал в категорию «старшие», но Свеколт решила с ним не миндальничать и не «выкать». – Ты что, не знал, кого похищал и зачем?

– Как раз это я знал прекрасно. Но получил почему-то тебя. И впридачу не имею ни малейшего представления о том, где мы находимся.

– Можно подумать, я имею! Я тебя сюда не тащила и не горела желанием сюда попадать!

– Сомневаюсь, что в это место вообще сильно рвутся… Но, однако, мы уже здесь.

– Допустим, я тебе поверила. Допустим, ты не хочешь мне зла. Тогда отпусти меня – а то как-то неудобно разговаривать…

Он кивнул и осторожно разжал руки. Лена поднялась, села на бревно на приличном расстоянии от незнакомца. Поджала ноги как можно ближе к себе и укутала их простынёй. Кажется, впору было пожалеть о своей просьбе – в чужих руках было хотя бы тепло…

Кроуфорд тоже ощутил дискомфорт. В этом мире явно слишком холодно… Поглядел снова на девчонку:

– И всё-таки – ты кто?

– Меня зовут Елена. Свеколт.

– Буду знать. Меня – Брэд Кроуфорд.

– А по-русски говоришь без акцента… Давно работаешь в России? Собираешь информацию для Магщества и прочих международно-антироссийских организаций?

– В России никогда в жизни не был. На каком языке говорю – даже не задумывался, вроде на родном… Про всё остальное вообще не понял. Зато мне кажется, что ты не так проста и что у тебя есть Дар.

– У меня он такой, что лучше бы его не было. У тебя он сильный, но концентрированный на одной способности.

– А так, как правило, и бывает.

– Насколько я знаю – бывает одно основное умение, но элементарной-то магией владеет любой, у кого вообще есть Сила…

– Вот с таким не сталкивался. Элементарная магия – это, например, как?

– Ну, там, читать мысли, – секундная пауза, сосредоточенное лицо… – если человек не закрывается, конечно… Исцелять раны, зажигать огонь, превращать одни предметы в другие… Сейчас, кстати, займусь.

Она встряхнула розовую простынку, разорвала её на две части. Вытащила из-под пижамы круглый амулет, повернула, щёлкнула пальцами… И через полминуты уже держала в руках чёрную водолазку и камуфляжные штаны.

– Впечатляет, – оценил Кроуфорд, пока девушка натягивала свежесотворённые вещи поверх пижамы. – У нас так не могут даже Старейшины. У нас подобное считается ересью и фантастикой, а мысли читают только те, кому дано.

– У вас просто не умеют обучать. Потому что у нас кое-что элементарное могут уже первоклассники волшебной школы.

– Смотря что мы понимаем под «у вас» и «у нас». Наша система обучения вытягивает из каждого его максимум, а в него очень редко входит что-то, кроме единственного Дара. Значит, может быть, люди в моей реальности отличаются от людей в твоей. И это даже необязательно один и тот же мир.

– И вполне возможно, что мы находимся в каком-то третьем. И нам придётся постепенно его изучать. А что можешь ты, позволь узнать?

– Я вижу будущее.

– О-о… А вот это у нас мало кто умеет, так, чтобы всерьёз и по-настоящему. Тогда скажи – что же нас ждёт?

Его глаза сощурились за стёклами очков, и лицо на миг стало отрешённым. А потом он ответил:

– Ничего хорошего. И очень скоро. В этом мире есть чудовища».

 

#### «Вселенская свалка». 21 февраля 2008 г.

«Я жгуче люблю тексты, в которых нет «розовых соплей». Вернее, даже не соплей, а мгновенной нежности, сладких слов и готовности безоглядно отдавать жизнь друг за друга. Я люблю ехидные пикировки – именно потому, что я неспособен на них в жизни. В виртуале ещё так-сяк, там можно придумать достойный ответ за сутки или за полдня, а вот в реале сразу теряюсь. В жизни я вообще вряд ли смог бы выстроить с кем-то отношения как бы то ни было. А вот в текстах (и играх) стараюсь, чтобы были подколки, полупрезрение, необходимость общаться, даже спасать друг друга – и никакой романтики до последнего. Уж скорее – постель без единого произнесения слова «любовь». Надеюсь, что получится».

 _Комментарий от пользователя Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Если я правильно поняла, о чём ты – то мне бы тоже хотелось, чтобы у нашей второй парочки отношения развивались очень постепенно. Надеюсь, они не проникнутся друг к другу симпатией слишком быстро. И можно в кадре только разок поцеловаться под занавес, а остальное всё оставить воображению…»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Кисель Болотный_ : «Что, я тебя засмущал, будучи Макнейром? Может, ты и права. В другой паре будет сложнее. Тем более что они могут и вообще не успеть ни влюбиться, ни поцеловаться, не говоря обо всём прочем».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ты опять за своё? Не порти мне настроение! Лучше давай я тебя поздравлю с наступающим днём Советской Армии!»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Меня? А я здесь при чём? Я в армии не был ни одного дня».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Фу на тебя, позорник! Вот и проверила, пользуясь порочной традицией поздравлять всех парней подряд!»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Вот именно, на меня «фу». Наконец-то ты начинаешь это понимать. Я в ролевой и даже я в виртуале – совершенно не то, что я в реале. Бесполезное существо, коптящее небо».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Да ладно! Что в армии не был – плохо, а всё остальное парню ещё не поздно – семью там, детей… Тебе сколько лет-то?»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Ну двадцать восемь».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ничего себе! Я думала – ты мне ровесник, просто очень интеллектуальный и начитанный».

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Вот так всегда. У каждого первого такое впечатление. Я же говорю, что на меня тьфу!»

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «И ещё тьфее, если тебе так хочется. Это мой двоюродный племянник так выражается. *обиделась и ушла выкладывать фотки* А, да, а ты нам когда свои продемонстрируешь?»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Вот этого точно не дождётесь!»

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 22 февраля 2008 г.

**_Пишет Лена_Свеколт:_ **

_«Оффтопик. Открываю и поднимаю очередную декабрьскую запись._

У существа было грузное туловище и три маленьких головки на тонких шеях. Или щупальцах, потому что росли они из совершенно неожиданных и неподобающих мест. Чудище и нападало разом с нескольких сторон, поражая неожиданными выпадами. И хорошо ещё, что Кроуфорд предвидел почти каждый его шаг и ловко уклонялся от ударов. А Свеколт вычислила сначала «мёртвую зону» – тварь на несколько секунд «зависала», когда ей приходилось перемещать своё массивное тело. И это можно было ещё и провоцировать, что быстро понял и Кроуфорд – гораздо быстрее, чем об этом можно рассказать. А потом, уже зная, когда именно наносить удары, Лена в истинном зрении увидела уязвимые места чудища. Крупные нервные узлы у основания щупалец. И, зная, что не очень хороша в ближнем бою, заступила за спину американца и принялась прицельно бить страшилище боевыми искрами. Кроуфорд с готовностью прикрыл девчонку, попутно сообразив, что того же эффекта можно достичь и банальными выстрелами по чудовищу из пистолета.

И вскоре всё было кончено. Двое нечаянных знакомых перевели дух и переглянулись. Слова не шли с языка, хотя оба были удивлены и чувствовали невольное взаимное уважение. После неловкой паузы Свеколт деловым тоном осведомилась:

– У тебя зажигалка есть?

– Не курю, – бросил Кроуфорд.

– Правильно делаешь, не могу не признать. Ладно, я сейчас сама, хоть и не дружу с огнём и теплом, не моя стихия… Костёр, конечно, зажгу, – она тут же это подтвердила, выпустив в кучу хвороста маленькую искру и заставив языки пламени весело заплясать, – а вот длительно согревать не умею. Слишком сильно когда-то замёрзла. И многие вещи знаю только в теории.

– Ну да. Это как у нас, в городке, где я вырос, в своё время одна компания умников играла в затерянные миры. Эти люди брали бумажку, писали на ней: «файербол» – и клали в костёр…

Лена задумалась было, стоит ли на это обидеться – но её уже разбирал смех. Видимо, от облегчения и осознания, что опасность миновала.

– Да, – продолжал Кроуфорд, не очень весело усмехаясь, – мне было тогда лет десять, а им от пятнадцати до двадцати. И они меня не брали, но я и сам к ним не рвался. Теперь вот думаю: зря, может быть? Сейчас бы хоть что-то знал о затерянных мирах…

– О придуманных, но не о настоящих. Так что вряд ли бы тебе это помогло. Придуманные миры так нелепы… – Свеколт попыталась представить себе этого американца, каким он был в детстве. И чуть не фыркнула от получившейся картинки: те же очки, то же убийственно серьёзное лицо и укоризненный взгляд на толпу великовозрастных балбесов… А потом опять по-деловому спросила, высматривая что-то в траве: – Лягушек ел?

– Приходилось. Правда, давно и в китайском ресторане.

– Ясно всё с тобой. Сейчас опять сама наловлю и…

– Давай хоть воду поставлю… – похоже, мысль о ловле лягушек и в самом деле не вдохновляла этого типа в белом костюме. Вернее уже, когда-то белом…

– Если я сотворю котёл, – Лена уже чертила нужную руну. – Может и не получиться, подвыдохлась я…

К счастью, получилось. Ручей был рядом, котелок подвесить американец сумел, а девушка с совершенно непроницаемым лицом потрошила наловленную живность. Кроуфорда её цинизм даже коробил и он слегка отворачивался, а Свеколт втихомолку забавлялась, косясь на его лицо. Потом, уже опустив лягушек в котёл, вдруг спросила:

– Ты часом не с Юга родом?

– Не думал, что это так заметно.

– Да вот смотрю на тебя и почему-то вспоминаю «Унесённых ветром».

– Не читал.

– Я тоже. Только кино смотрела.

– Кино я тоже смотрел…

– Тебя-то как угораздило? Меня Жанна потащила, ну, подружка моя… Она так плакала, так ревела… А мне неожиданно было просто интересно.

– Вот мне тоже было… Хотя когда меня тащили на просмотр, доказывая, что это нетленная классика, – я упирался и говорил, что пусть себе это смотрят дочки домохозяек и приходящей прислуги. Но вот как раз такая дочка меня и уговорила.

– Так я и думала. У вас там в южных штатах до сих пор рабство… Наверняка эта твоя девочка работала на вашу семью. И была… как там у вас политкорректно говорится? – афроамериканка.

– Работала не она, работала её мать, она у нас была почти домоправительницей. А в самой девочке – как же её звали-то? – был хороший процент негритянской крови, но раздражала она меня, поверь, не этим.

– Милорд, вы забавны. Такой, знаете, несовременный снобизм… Не вписываешься ни в какие стереотипы.

– Ещё бы мне вписываться. Как раз когда мы шли из кино – я сказал той девочке: мол, не ходи завтра в школу, упадёшь и сломаешь ногу. Она жутко обиделась и подумала, что я просто хочу от неё отделаться. Оно не без этого… но втолковать, что я это ВИДЕЛ, не удалось. Решила бы, что я сумасшедший. А когда она ногу всё-таки сломала – то обиделась ещё больше. Мол, я нарочно её напугал, она всё время об этом думала и упала… С тех пор она со мной не разговаривала…

– А тебе, очевидно, было всё равно.

– Да, меня больше интересовало, что же со мной всё-таки происходит, почему то, что я вижу, действительно сбывается… Конечно, старшим не трепал, я себе не враг… Но какие-то слухи пошли. И когда через пару лет я заявил своим родителям, что собираюсь уехать в Европу и зарабатывать самостоятельно – то был небольшой семейный совет и мне сразу дали один адрес. Некой организации, которая разыскивает таких, как я, и помогает им устроиться. Вот так в тринадцать лет я уехал из дому.

– А Дар у тебя не раньше проявился?

– Ну лет в десять, в одиннадцать… Тогда же, кстати, и зрение начало садиться – ведь ничто в жизни не даётся даром.

– Обычное дело… – она помолчала и прибавила: – Меня в десять уже похитили, развивать мои изначально невеликие способности… Наверняка мои родители считают меня погибшей…

– Я думаю, что они ждут тебя изо дня в день…

– Пусть лучше не ждут. Лучше пусть считают, что я умерла, чем узнают, кем я стала.

– Нет, вот этого я не понимаю… Правда, моим родителям в меру всё равно, где я и чем занимаюсь. Был бы жив-здоров, сам себя обеспечивал да пару раз в год давал о себе знать…

– Американцы… – она махнула рукой: мол, что с вас взять? – У нас в России хвалят до небес, а бьют до смерти. И потом, ты ведь уехал из дома открыто и чуть ли не с благословения родных…

– Если в России хвалят до небес – то тем больше вероятность, что тебя встретят с распростёртыми объятиями…

– Я не смогла бы, милорд. Не смогла бы притворяться, что я всё та же умненькая девочка Леночка, которую они помнят.

– Ну, думаю, глупее ты не стала…

– Спасибо. Но я не об этом… Тебе не понять.

– Может быть. Хотя мне кажется, что чего-то не понимаешь как раз ты…

– А, что говорить об этом, когда мы неизвестно где?..

…Доев лягушек, Кроуфорд и Свеколт принялись устраиваться на ночлег. Понимая, что костёр скоро прогорит и тепла надолго не хватит, а магией не согреться. Так что ложиться им пришлось спина к спине. Лена свернулась клубочком, Кроуфорд, всё так же не говоря ни слова, укутал ей босые ноги собственным многострадальным пиджаком…»

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 22 февраля 2008 г.

**_Пишет Уолден_Макнейр:_ **

_«Объявление._

Господа состоящие в сообществе и не играющие!

Может быть, кто-нибудь согласится присоединиться к нашему шабашу и сыграть дополнительного персонажа? Требуется: привлекательная девушка, фэндом – любой, задача – стать ещё одной фавориткой Макнейра, то есть меня, и соперницей Сьюзан. Предупреждение: ничего хорошего вас ждать не будет, возможна мучительная смерть. Желающих просьба откликнуться, срок – двое суток.

Искренне Ваш, Великий Инквизитор».

_Куча комментариев в духе: «я могу, но не хочу», «я хочу, но не потяну», «я хочу, но времени нет совершенно»._

_24 февраля запись поднята и дополнена следующим текстом:_

«Так, всё понятно, желающие отсутствуют как класс. Придётся самому стараться. Выберу девицу на свой вкус и сделаю её «неписью», то есть отпишу сам. Оно и проще будет. А то пока стороннему человеку объясню, что от него требуется – он под пытками помрёт».

 _Комментарий от пользователя Сьюзан_Пэвенси:_ «Дорогой, у тебя уже есть коварный план от и до, ты уже знаешь, чем всё закончится?»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Уолден_Макнейр_ : «Молчи, женщина! Мы с тобой ещё не в тех отношениях».

 _Сьюзан_Пэвенси_ : «Ещё? *мило улыбнулась* Это наводит на определённые размышления».

 _Уолден_Макнейр_ : «На самом деле у меня прицел – не тебя проучить, а закрыть дыру в сюжете относительно Кроуфорда и Свеколт. И вообще пошли в приват, а то по сюжету ты пока меня на «вы» зовёшь и ни о чём не подозреваешь».

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 24 февраля 2008 г.

**_Пишет Уолден_Макнейр:_ **

«Макнейр совершенно не собирался хранить верность своей юной подруге. К его услугам был большой штат служанок, которые не посмели бы возразить против чего бы то ни было. Вплоть до пыток и убийств – хотя такого он себе всё-таки не позволял. На работе хватало и репутацию берёг – мол, Великий Инквизитор никому не делает больно просто так…

Сьюзан его ни разу «на горячем» не ловила, но о похождениях на стороне, конечно, догадывалась. Тем более что пару раз девчонки и их родственники жаловались ей на произвол хозяина – она сочувствовала, грустно говорила, что она здесь, в сущности, ничего не решает… Потом аккуратненько намекала Макнейру: мол, самое опасное – это ссориться со слугами, не злоупотребляй властью, а то дождёшься толчёного стекла в еде или ядовитой змеи в спальне.

– Змея – это было бы даже очаровательно, – усмехался Уолден. – Почти как ты, когда ревнуешь.

– Спасибо за комплимент, – она смиренно опускала взгляд. И тогда Макнейр чувствовал, что никакие служанки не утолят огня в его крови…

И всё-таки гораздо чаще, чем ему бы хотелось, он не оставался у неё на ночь, заставлял себя идти в собственные покои. Выбирал одиночество, часто вино и ещё чаще – старинные книги. Летописи этого мира и то, что успела освоить здешняя наука.

Если изменять – то с государством. А девчонка пусть знает своё место – когда у него, Инквизитора, найдётся на неё время, тогда пусть и радуется.

* * *

В один прекрасный день Макнейру доложили, что задержали ведьму. Мол, девка отбивалась, как зверь, двоих воинов Священного братства удушила хлыстом, ещё одному расцарапала лицо железным когтем…

Из дальнейших расспросов – точнее, допроса перепуганных вояк – Инквизитор выяснил, что неизвестная никакой магии не применяла, что коготь у неё был не на руках, а на конце хлыста, что в конце концов её ведь задавили числом и доставили в камеру… и вообще что ведьмой эту девицу обозвали исключительно за свирепость и за красоту.

– Пойду хоть сам на неё погляжу, – Макнейр отпустил гвардейцев.

…В камере было полутемно – волшебная палочка давала не так много света. Но достаточно, чтобы оценить золотые волосы, светлые, хоть и по-восточному раскосые глаза, нервно закушенную губу, высокую грудь и всю стройную фигуру, обтянутую красно-чёрной курткой и короткими брюками.

– Кто ты такая? – вопросил Инквизитор.

– Карен, – она ответила с вызовом и одновременно с ленцой, как будто королевой была она, а он по недоразумению удостоился аудиенции.

Макнейру моментально захотелось её прибить. Но он сдержался и спросил ещё:

– Чем занимаешься? Зачем пожаловала в мою страну?

– Фотомодель, – она вздёрнула подбородок. – И вовсе не собиралась попадать в ваше захолустье. Откровенно говоря, одна сволочь меня застрелила. А вместо того, чтобы умереть, я оказалась в каком-то сыром лесу. И там ваши люди сразу на меня набросились. Вместо того, чтобы оказать даме внимание и проводить в цивилизованное место. Пришлось отбиваться.

– Для покойницы ты слишком хорошо дерёшься, – Уолден протянул руку, коснулся её щеки. Тёплая… – Для фотомодели, кстати, тоже. Если верить моим людям…

– Жизнь заставила, – Карен смеялась и не отстранялась. – Если бы я врала – меня бы сюда не потащили.

– Я знаю, – жестом, отработанным на служанках, Макнейр потрепал её по подбородку. – Мы строги, но справедливы. Существо неопасное в тюрьме не оказалось бы.

– Ну да, – она протянула руку через решётку и в свою очередь дотронулась до его лица. – Не умей я постоять за себя – просто изнасиловали бы и бросили помирать в лесу.

– Если бы хоть кто-нибудь из моих гвардейцев себе позволил подобное – он был бы казнён на площади. Я им и так всыплю за превышение полномочий. И хочу извиниться за их поведение. Просто… э-э, в этот мир часто попадают разные тёмные личности, поэтому каждое новое лицо вызывает подозрения. Знаешь, будь я на их месте – тоже полез бы говорить глупости и распускать руки, – с этими словами он запустил пальцы ей в волосы, позволяя золотистым прядям струиться, гладя их по всей длине…

Не так, как со Сьюзан. Ощущения другие – в воздухе запах битв, в том числе и любовных… Чуть-чуть брезгливости, какая-то тень ревности – но желание уже туманит разум и разгорается в теле, сознательно отлучённом на несколько дней от девчонки. Быть может, если сейчас дать себе волю… если и потом продолжить это знакомство – маленькая Сью перестанет занимать столько места в мыслях Уолдена Макнейра…

– Как же я устала от такого!.. – Карен жеманничала, явно сознательно. – Пользуетесь моей беспомощностью, Инквизитор-сан?..

– Я могу тебя выпустить. Даже вернуть оружие. Только всё равно не поможет. Я ведь могу тебя обездвижить – вот этим, – Макнейр помахал перед её лицом светящейся палочкой. – Могу одним взмахом тебя раздеть…

– Не стоит, я сейчас сама… – она отстранилась и от него, и от решётки, потянулась к застёжкам…

Действовала она хоть и быстро, но каждое движение завораживало. И, не отрывая глаз от её роскошного тела, Уолден простым заклинанием отпер замок и шагнул за решётку.

Вышибить клин клином, ощутить вкус борьбы… С блондинкой не надо было осторожничать, и она пыталась ни в чём не уступить. Ломать её предстояло долго – и это радовало.

А всё-таки даже в самый острый момент в голове пронеслось: «Сьюзан узнать не должна…»

…Через несколько часов Карен Китаура покинула подземелья Священного братства. Имея на руках охранную грамоту и разрешение на то, чтобы открыть на подступах к столице таверну. В обмен, конечно, на информацию обо всех подозрительных личностях, которые когда-либо забредут в её заведение.

«Таверну! – блондинка брезгливо морщила точёный носик. – Это будет кафе, и я сумею сделать так, что там всё будет красиво и изящно. Благо фрукты здесь экологически чистые и вино тоже такое, какого в нашем мире уже нет… Коктейли я делать умею, а настойки – научусь. И у меня там будет салон. Не салун, как на Диком Западе, а именно салон. Не совсем то, что я хотела – но, может быть, в конце концов я сумею занять место подле него!»

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 25 февраля 2008 г.

**_Пишет Брэд_Кроуфорд:_ **

_«Оффтопик. Очередная декабрьская запись»._

Странствия Свеколт и Кроуфорда продолжались. Из лесу эти двое вышли относительно скоро, порасспросили местных жителей о том, куда хотя бы попали – и решили скрыться обратно в лес.

– Мне даже не надо заглядывать в будущее, – рассуждал вслух американец, – чтобы сказать: если мы попадёмся Инквизиции – тебя сожгут на костре.

– Ты бы лучше спросил свой Дар, куда нам податься, чтобы вернуться по домам! Я согласна, что лучше держаться подальше от цивилизации, но…

– Найдём зацепку. Выйдем в какое-нибудь другое поселение, попытаемся там разузнать, случается ли здесь такое и выбирался ли кто-нибудь уже. Главное, осторожно, ты слишком отличаешься от остальных, даже если не станешь колдовать прилюдно…

– Вот так всегда, – Лена, похоже, обиделась или разозлилась. – А ты, милорд, умрёшь от кровоизлияния в мозг. Потому что слишком много работаешь.

– А ты-то разве видишь будущее?

– Нет, просто, будучи магом смерти, я, смею сказать, неплохой диагност… Сам посмотри на себя! У тебя в глазах уже сосуды полопались! Что по ночам делаешь? За компьютером сидишь? У тебя эта… как её… дистония. Вегето-сосудистая.

На краткий миг лицо его стало по-мальчишески обиженным:

– Нету у меня никакой дистонии! Ледяные руки из нас двоих у тебя! А что глаза устают – так я их чаем промываю. Да, иногда по полночи с примочками лежу… Но чтобы сосуд в мозгу…

– А ты разве свою смерть никогда не видел?

– Видел. Многократно. Но всегда успевал предотвратить. Иначе сейчас бы с тобой не разговаривал. Такого варианта не видел точно.

– А мне видно! Я бы даже полечить могла… Если доверишься.

– Тебе-то это зачем?

– Может, для практики.

Кроуфорд только плечами пожал.

А через несколько минут Лена уже устроила его головой у себя на коленях. Его очки висели у неё на поясе, её холодные-холодные пальцы перебирали ему волосы, будто пытаясь нащупать источник тревоги у него в голове. Кажется, оба сами не понимали, как оно так получилось, но ему, похоже, нравилось это ощущение, от прикосновений мурашки по коже бежали… Он только один раз поморщился:

– Эй, поосторожнее, в дарах волхвов там не ковыряйся! – вышло так по-свойски, словно она была Шульдихом… Хотя иногда она и впрямь напоминала рыжего – такая же ехидная и так же не хотела возвращаться к семье. А порой она уходила в себя, как Наги, да и вообще была столь же потенциально опасной. И, будто Фарфарелло, могла спокойно резать по живому. Хоть и не наслаждалась этим, конечно, но в ней был странный цинизм и привычка не морщась и не борясь с тошнотой делать жутковатые вещи…

– Спокойно, я же действую не гвоздём и не вслепую! – у Свеколт было сосредоточенное, отрешённое лицо, она не хотела показывать, что чувствует. И вроде бы у неё получалось – не исцелить, но приглушить, заморозить омертвевшее…

Кроуфорд сам не заметил, как задремал, так и не поняв, что следует из его размышлений об этой девчонке. То ли организм под действием холода решил впасть в спячку, то ли просто открылась возможность расслабиться…

Молодая волшебница, закончив сеанс воздействия, сидела совсем тихонько, глядя в умиротворённое лицо спутника. Многие бы сейчас ей позавидовали. Она пребывала в таком положении, о котором взахлёб мечтают поклонницы суперзвезды её мира Гурия Пуппера. Хотя очки и встрёпанные чёрные волосы – это ещё не Пуппер. В данном случае – это нечто большее. Она, Лена Свеколт, совершенно случайно «оторвала» себе гораздо лучший вариант. Правда, то, что он американец, в её личной системе ценностей является скорее минусом, чем плюсом. Но зато он – не из её возрастного среза. Взрослый, серьёзный… И красивый до невозможности…

Ретт Батлер.

Луис Альберто.

Помилуйте, ну и бред лезет в голову…

Да не бред. Брэд он. Кроуфорд. И это как раз она побывала в его сознании… Хотя почти ничего там и не подглядела».

 

#### «Дневник Маришки-не-Мнишки». 26 февраля 2008 г.

«Задалась вопросом: почему девчонки выбирают себе мужские персонажи? Один из распространённых ответов – мол, у них проблемы с ориентацией. Но мне кажется, что он лежит слишком уж на поверхности. Причин может быть масса. От желания испытать то, чего никогда не будет на самом деле, до желания утвердиться в мире, где всё-таки правят мужчины, невзирая на всё провозглашённое равноправие. Как там решила для себя Тендзё Утена: если рядом нет принца – стань принцем сама. Способы реализации, естественно, разные: от освоения мужских профессий до такого вот иллюзорного вливания куда-то в общие ряды…

Но вот чего мне не понять совсем и никак – так это когда парень выбирает себе женский персонаж».

 _Комментарий от пользователя Кисель Болотный_ : «Если это в мой огород – то чистой воды эксперимент. На самом деле мне всегда мужские персонажи были в разы интереснее. Первый раз пробую сделать что-то совсем несвойственное для себя».

 _Комментарий от пользователя Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ну ясно. Я скорее «вообще», обычно ведь для парня нет ничего более унизительного, чем когда их обзывают девчонками, бабами и всё в таком духе».

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Наследие патриархального прошлого, да оно и по жизни понятно. Но всё-таки есть парни, которые в виртуале притворяются девчонками. Причины могут быть разные. От, опять же, проблем с ориентацией до оперативных игр: прикинуться подругой и узнать чьи-то чисто женские секреты, ну, или мужские, если прикинуться любовницей. А если, как у нас, ролевая – то просто эксперимент и попытка понять, как писать женский персонаж. Пишут же писатели-мужчины от лица или с точки зрения героинь!»

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Обычно выходит кинокомедия и цирк с конями. Мы с мамой всегда смеялись. А вот у тебя Лена вполне получается. Правда, она ведь замкнутая, колючая, с мужским мышлением и не женственная в общепринятом смысле».

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Надо же! А я всё сомневался… Ладно, верну комплимент: Кроуфорд у тебя тоже ничего так. Болтает, правда, много и в сентиментальность порой впадает, но это вроде бы делу не мешает».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Спасибо! Надеюсь, это не из вежливости».

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Если только из взаимной».

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 27 февраля 2008 г.

**_Пишет Уолден_Макнейр:_ **

«С Карен Великий Инквизитор встречался гораздо реже, чем ей бы хотелось. Не сказать чтобы она была совсем дурой, но со Сьюзан ни в какое сравнение не шла. Если говорить о внешности – то появляться на людях было бы одинаково эффектно с обеими. Карен, натуральная блондинка, плод союза японца и француженки, была щедро одарена природой. Только вот телохранитель-женщина Макнейру был без надобности, да к тому же не хотелось видеть рядом существо, которое непрерывно пытается сосредоточить всё внимание на себе. Сьюзан он уже брал на разные полуофициальные сборища и остался донельзя доволен тем, как умненько она держалась в его тени, какие меткие наблюдения делала про себя, чтобы потом, наедине, поделиться с ним, Уолденом. И как неизменно готова была его ублажать, когда он, усталый и злой, возвращался с коллегий или с лично проводимых допросов. В стране было вроде спокойно, но спокойствие это давалось дорого…

Нет, ни к какой Карен Макнейра просто не тянуло. Она была капризной и слишком много о себе понимала. А подчинять её, ломать «под себя» сначала было увлекательно, а потом он понял, что это бесполезно. Если не пускать в ход физическую боль и запрещённые заклинания, а этого ему и на работе хватало.

А так – Карен слишком активно огрызалась, и Уолден приходил к ней всё реже и реже. Не получалось, стало быть, сделать Сьюзан «одной из многих», она упорно получалась единственной. За такую слабость Великому Инквизитору хотелось надавать самому себе пощёчин. Но вместо этого он решил проверить девчонку на прочность.

Что-то удержало от того, чтобы рассказать Сью о Карен и унизить её этим. Может быть, тот факт, что блондинка всё-таки была ещё и осведомителем, а их не выдают. Может, боязнь неадекватной реакции, женской драки или совсем нестандартного хода со стороны Сьюзан.

Нет, всё должно было решиться только между ними двоими. Наедине. Девчонка – рабыня, и не более! Они оба должны это понять.

* * *

В течение всего очередного заседания Макнейр думал про девчонку. И ему это очень не нравилось, хоть он и прикидывал, как бы её проучить и унизить. Может, если осуществить свои фантазии, станет легче?..

– Эй, ты там где? – не успев прийти к себе.

– Здесь, – Сьюзан появилась мгновенно – зовут, значит надо и быстро…

– Хорошо. Встань спиной к стене.

Она кивнула, молча встала как велено.

Её покорность его заводила… хотя и меньше, чем когда она действительно наслаждалась в его объятиях – уж этому-то он успел её научить…

Чёрный маг взмахнул палочкой, наколдовал железные скобы, приковав девчонку к стене за ноги и за раскинутые руки. Вроде больно ей не должно было быть… хотя лучше бы было.

Самое смешное, с удивлением отметила про себя Сью, что даже, пожалуй, и не страшно… скорее, интересно… Это-то её в итоге и сгубит, да?.. Она по-прежнему молчала и даже глаз не поднимала.

Уолден подошёл поближе и ножом разрезал на ней платье, пожалеет ведь, красивое… Разрезал сверху донизу, стараясь не задевать кожу… развёл края ткани в стороны и жадно глядел… пытаясь доказать себе, что телесная красота – единственное, что у неё есть…

А Сью жалко было, что она даже пошевелиться не может… Хотя нет, не жалко, от этого словно какая-то безответственность просыпалась… и это было по-своему приятно…

Что не дорезал – то порвал… Инквизитор старался лапать девчонку погрубее, без намёка на чувства, просто чтобы ей было унизительно…

Она невольно слегка подставлялась под его прикосновения – ну, насколько могла. Кажется, пару раз ойкнула – и не знала, от чего больше…

«Чёрт, ну не могу я сделать ей больно… или не хочу?.. Ладно, буду просто дразнить, может быть, добьюсь, что будет меня умолять, а я уйду и брошу её здесь… К утру она меня возненавидит и всё станет проще…» – Макнейр продолжал её трогать и тискать, ещё сильнее, почти до боли…

Помалкивать становилось всё труднее… и бездействовать тоже, хотя тут у Сьюзан было хотя бы оправдание.

«Ох, оказывается, я ненормальная… потому что мне это нравится…»

Уолден был тоже не железный и не мог так продолжать до бесконечности… Что, придётся, как бросит её здесь, помогать себе самому или спать со служанками? Сразу с тремя и всех в конце убить?

Он подразнил Сью совсем-совсем откровенно, пальцами… потом этой же рукой мазнул ей по лицу и ушёл в свои покои.

…И ощущалось что-то похожее на муки совести, и казалось, что надо совсем не так…

Сьюзан ругалась, но только про себя – она тоже была упрямой. И так оно лучше отвлекало. Ругалась почему-то только на себя… хотя на кого ещё, дура, что тут скажешь… идиотка… Интересно, и надолго её так вот хватит?..

…Ни с какими служанками Макнейр спать не стал. Выдержал ровно полночи, пошёл к девчонке:

– Живая? Воды дать? Чего хочешь, говори?

– Живая, – она даже улыбнулась, надо же… – Чего хочу? Тебя… – и только теперь покраснела, аж, кажется, до кончиков ушей.

– Ох ты чёрт… Будь я на твоём месте – я бы себя давно возненавидел, – и как же ему было приятно…

– А я ненормальная…

– Наверное… Да и я тоже, – он отвязал её и схватил в объятия. – Уснуть не могу без тебя… А ты тут совсем зазябла… – а вот извиняться – он и не подумает!

– Да ничего, зато теперь теплее… – Сью обняла его в ответ.

Уолден поднял её на руки, унёс в спальню. В спешке, на ходу кастовал что-то против простуды. Вот глинтвейна в постель девчонка не дождётся, хватит ей и горячего любовника рядом!

– Иди сюда, – хотя ведь и так держал…

– Конечно… – она прижалась к нему ближе.

Он положил её на постель, прижал к себе, начал целовать, стараясь, чтобы с напором, а не с нежностью. Она отвечала, со всем чувством, на какое была способна… получалось очень даже… что и неудивительно…

«Ох ты чёрт, я правда таких не встречал ещё… хоть бери её прямо так, без подготовки… какая уж подготовка, хватит с неё того, что было у стены, и того, как она на это прореагировала… ну, вот так, простейшим образом… если она сможет – то пусть прорывается вперёд меня…»

Она и рада была бы, наверно, не торопиться, но уже не могла.

«Надеюсь, это не слишком… ох… невежливо…»

Как по нём – всё было как раз очень правильно и нормально, они оба были слишком распалены. С минуту Уолден не сбивал Сью с ритма, давая улететь… а потом и сам… и упал рядом, целуя, и даже забыл кастовать противозачаточное.

Сьюзан обняла его, поцеловала в ответ и шепнула: «Спасибо…» – всё равно ничего умнее не придумала бы…

– Тебе спасибо… Чёрт…

– Что-то не так?

– Всё так, но тебя это не касается! – и скорее засыпать, пока ещё что-то не ляпнул…

Ну не касается, так не касается… Сьюзан замолчала и тоже устроилась спать.

 

#### «Последнее лето детства». 28 февраля 2008 г.

«Странная штука – моё счастье… Прямо как здесь, если парня с девчонкой местами поменять…

**_«Агата Кристи» – «Вольно!»_ **

_Счастье моё, почему ты грустишь?_

_Прячешь лицо, и молчишь, и молчишь._

_Плётка твоя над кроватью висит._

_Бей меня, бей, если хочешь убить._

_Вольно!_

_Можешь разорвать меня на части._

_Я-то знаю, что такое счастье._

_И мне уже почти-почти не больно._

_Вольно!_

_Ждал и молчал, я-то думал – ты спишь._

_Ты открыла глаза, почему ты молчишь?_

_Не плачь, мой палач, лишь меня позови._

_Бей меня, бей, если хочешь любви._

_Вольно!_

_Самое крутое впереди._

_До него осталось полпути._

_И мне уже почти-почти не больно._

_Вольно!_

_Вольно!_

_Можешь разорвать меня на части._

_Я-то знаю, что такое счастье._

_И мне уже почти-почти не больно._

_Вольно!_ »

 _Комментарий от пользователя Уолден_Макнейр_ : «Нет слов. Если бы нашлись – все сказали бы, что я сентиментальный идиот. Ладно, самое крутое и впрямь впереди!»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Сьюзан_Пэвенси_ : «Молчу, мой господин…»

 

#### «Дневник Маришки-не-Мнишки». 28 февраля 2008 г.

«А вот мне интересно: чем Макнейр всё время занят, будучи главой государства? В смысле, почему он всё время разбирается с кем-то? У них там что, по стране толпами бегают внутренние враги? Или шпионы соседних держав? Или Инквизиция сама создаёт себе занятость за счёт страдания мирных жителей? Если бы я знала ответ на этот вопрос – я поняла бы, как отнестись к фигуре нашего (анти)героя».

 _Комментарий от пользователя Кисель Болотный_ : «Сьюзан, по-моему, всё уже поняла. А вообще – спроси чего полегче. Ты, милая моя, человек идейный, а я – человек безыдейный. Я для антуража пишу, что мой герой, будучи государственным мужем, баклуши не бьёт. А разбираться в древней и новой истории государства Трансгрэйв – это надо быть более умным, терпеливым и компетентным, нежели я. Да для игры, наверное, и не нужно».

 _Комментарий от пользователя Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ну не знаю, может, и не нужно, но интересно же! А ещё интересно другое: где это на мне написано, что я такая идейная? Мне часто говорят, что только на словах, а по жизни ерундой занимаюсь…»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Ну мне на словах вполне достаточно. Потому что я сам занимаюсь ерундой куда как большей. А у тебя есть посты о политике, у тебя и Сьюзан так деятельно во всём участвует, и ты сама вроде бываешь на каких-то сборищах, у фонтана детские вещи собирала, потом в детдом возила, и в Доме культуры на Стрелке бываешь на очень идейно выдержанных концертах… с теми, кто против, короче».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ой, да я об этом писала-то вскользь – кому надо, тот поймёт…»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Ну да, это здесь, а на сообществе «Простые люди нашего города»?

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «А туда-то тебя как занесло? Там же только местные, остальным неинтересно… Шпионишь за мной? Или… так, про Стрелку ты написал, как будто бывал там…»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Ну вот, прокололся… Теперь уж отпираться не буду».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ой, а район какой? Ой, а давай встретимся!»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Не стоит. Честное слово. Давай я тебе лучше отвечу по теме поста. Может быть, они там всё время с кем-то разбираются из-за того, что в Трансгрэйве слишком много пришельцев из других миров. У нас только в поле зрения пятеро, и где-то в моих постах прежний Великий Инквизитор обмолвился, что там это сплошь и рядом».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ага, точно, потом Макнейр то же самое сказал Карен… Плюс кроме государственной безопасности есть ещё масса государственных дел, извиняюсь за повтор. А насчёт встречи ты подумай. Я буду ждать – вдруг выберешься?»

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 1 марта 2008 г.

**_Пишет Лена_Свеколт:_ **

– Милорд, ты чего облизываешься, как будто варенья наелся? – поинтересовалась Лена, встречая через несколько часов его сонный взгляд.

– Да так, – Кроуфорд хотел сказать – извини, разнежился… Но вместо того усмехнулся, мол, ерунда: – Девушка приснилась. Красивая. Блондинка.

– Да ладно, – не такого ответа ждала Свеколт, совсем не такого… – Такое приятное воспоминание или просто фантазии?

– Воспоминание как раз довольно обычное. Данную особу мне в своё время пришлось застрелить, чтобы не стояла у меня на пути. Иногда даже жаль…

– Ты хотел бы это исправить? – Лена нахмурилась. Разговор нравился ей всё меньше и меньше, и она сама не понимала, почему.

– Какая разница уже… Но всё-таки посмотреть на неё живую и счастливую было приятно. Хотя бы во сне.

– И она тебе не сказала, что проклинает?

– Нет, она ничего не сказала. Улыбнулась и налила мне вина.

– Хорошо хоть ты не отравился, – это прозвучало настолько ехидно, что явно подразумевался противоположный смысл. – Вставай с моих колен, я уже все ноги отсидела!

– Ну извини, – он поднялся и забрал у неё свои очки. – Видимо, побочные эффекты твоего лечения.

«Вот змей американский! – этого Свеколт вслух уже не сказала. – Чтоб я ещё когда-нибудь…»

– Приятного тебе дня, – пожелала она мрачно, щёлкая пальцами и разгоняя кровь по онемевшим ногам.

…Следующие пару часов оба шли молча. Пока Лена неожиданно не фыркнула от смеха и не ткнула пальцем вперёд:

– Кафе «Гламур». Оно вообще как, не мираж? Здесь ведь такое вроде бы не принято…

– Какая-нибудь пришлая традиция, – Кроуфорд тоже не мог не рассмеяться, глядя на перерисованную в старинной манере картинку с рекламы, надоевшей ещё в Японии, а потом уверенно прибавил: – Открыли выходцы из мира, похожего на мой. Такой плакат с красоткой и коктейлем красуется напротив нашего офиса в Токио.

– Интересно, эти люди знают, как отсюда выбраться? Или, раз открыли тут своё дело, – либо смирились, либо не надо им?

– Пойдём да спросим. Я сейчас не вижу ничего определённого…

…Хозяйка заведения оказалась блондинкой. Ослепительной. В платье, слишком шикарном для пригородного трактира, с изящными руками, ловко режущими фрукты и бросающими в миски с водой и котлы с чаем лепестки цветов. Лена мгновенно её возненавидела.

А Оракул в первый раз за всё время, что она его знала, растерялся:

– Значит, всё-таки не просто приснилось… Шён? У тебя же нет будущего. Тебя же нет в живых!

– Кроуфорд, – голос блондинки звучал утвердительно. – Надеюсь, что и тебя теперь тоже, что и ты узнал, что такое смерть, – и резко, сразу сорвалась на крик: – Именем Священного братства-а-а!!!

Кафе-таверна мгновенно наполнилось людьми в мундирах. А сама хозяйка, невзирая на длинное платье, перемахнула через стойку, опрокинув всё, что там стояло. Подскочила к давнему врагу – но ещё раньше успела заарканить его, замершего от неожиданности, чем-то тонким и длинным, похожим на красную ленту…

А Лена даже помочь не могла – отбивалась от солдат. Одному остановила сердце – но тут ещё двое схватили её за руки, а колдовать не выпуская искр и не касаясь медальона было более чем непросто. Сила, сколько её было, ушла на то, чтобы вытянуть жизнь из гвардейцев – но лучше от этого не стало. Теперь Свеколт билась в костлявых руках скелетов, одетых в мундиры, и скелетов этих становилось только больше и больше. И её, и Кроуфорда, которого, кажется, приложили головой об дверь, тащили куда-то наружу, навстречу невесёлой судьбе…

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 3 марта 2008 г.

**_Пишет Брэд_Кроуфорд:_ **

_«Оффтопик. Мы это играли по «аське». Надеюсь, что нормально отредактировали»._

Макнейр допрашивал пленников ночью. Сначала порознь, потом обоих вместе.

Держались они раздражающе спокойно, ровно, видимо, с сознанием собственной правоты. Лена навесила на лицо выражение «не влезай – убьёт!» и незаметно навязала Великому Инквизитору научную дискуссию о природе и функциях его солдат. Кажется, ей самой было интересно. Правда, она ни на секунду не забывала прислушиваться к себе: не вернулась ли Сила?

Кроуфорд стоял на том, что в этот мир они оба попали случайно. До существующего порядка вещей им нет никакого дела. У них одна задача: выбраться отсюда.

Макнейр им не верил. Он были слишком хитрыми, умными и не укладывались в его представления о мире. Ставить таких к себе на службу было опасно, отпускать – рискованно: а вдруг они не смогут покинуть этот мир или не станут из него убираться?

Проще было отправить на костёр.

* * *

До утра магия к Лене так и не вернулась. Этот Макнейр ничего не понимал в теоретической некромагии – и всё равно ухитрился поставить ей, Свеколт, идеальную ловушку. А всё-таки в то, что завтра умрёшь, не верилось. Может быть, ещё не поздно. Может быть… может быть, Брэд что-нибудь придумает.

…У Кроуфорда никакого плана не было. Только бродили в голове обрывки видений, мешая думать и анализировать. Мерещилось совсем незнакомое девичье лицо – Оракул только по увиденным кусочкам будущего понял, кто она такая… И мысленно обращался почему-то именно к ней:

«Знаешь, девочка, всё зависит только от тебя. Тебе, конечно, потребуется всё твоё мужество – и одновременно женственность. Ум, такт и, наверное, та непонятная материя, которую люди называют любовью. Потому что вряд ли в тебе найдётся столько хладнокровного расчёта, чтобы отыграть партию до конца, спокойно подняться и уйти домой. Ты же не ради этого прибилась к человеку сильному, жестокому и не знающему удержу ни в чём. Ты-то уже понимаешь, что без него не проживёшь. Важно, чтобы это понял он – что тоже не проживёт без тебя.

Если всё сбудется так – вы сможете покинуть этот случайный перекрёсток миров. И не только вы. Но и я, и та девочка с разноцветными косами, с которой свела меня судьба и которая сейчас ждёт в соседней камере. Ждёт, как и я, завтрашнего приговора, вынесенного местным Великим Инквизитором. Твоим мужчиной.

Да, мне выгодно, мне только того и надо, чтобы всё сбылось именно так. И завтра на суде я попробую это объяснить. Плохо то, что я не вижу, как именно всё будет. Я просто поймал несколько картинок. Одну такую неприличную, что сразу с неё переключился – но у тебя там были счастливые глаза и золотое кольцо на пальце. А вторая картинка, которая ни за что не станет реальностью без первой, – это золотые ворота, которые распахивались, открывая путь. Или пути – в том-то всё и дело, что я не видел, сколько дорог за воротами и куда они ведут. Надо ли будет резануть по живому, принести в жертву то самое, что и откроет путь?

Девочка, ты мне никто, я и имени-то твоего не знаю. И именно поэтому как раз тебе я могу признаться: многого я не вижу только по той причине, что боюсь заглядывать слишком глубоко. И главным образом – в собственную душу, или что там у меня вместо…

Чего не смогу сказать Инквизитору я – скажешь ты сама. И, скорее всего, не словами. Я даже не стану настраиваться на тебя и посылать эмпатическую волну. Эта часть Дара у меня в зачаточном состоянии, и развивать её я никогда особо и не стремился. А тем более женское сердце – самая загадочная вещь в мире. Во всех мирах.

И последнее, что я сказал бы тебе, девочка: тебе гораздо проще будет выполнить свою часть необходимого для того, чтобы всё сбылось. Намного проще, чем мне. Я сам ещё ничего не понял, хоть и знаю больше остальных…»

* * *

Целая – или почти целая – картинка, линия защиты сложилась только на рассвете, когда Брэд и Лена уже были привязаны к столбам и всё готово для казни.

– Последнее слово, – произнёс Кроуфорд в полной тишине. Негромко, но услышала вся площадь, только что внимавшая словам приговора.

– Валяй, – Макнейр небрежно махнул рукой. Без очков (отобранных на первом же допросе в целях деморализации) его пленник выглядел несолидным, несерьёзно молодым и совсем не грозным. Если бы не спокойствие и не, судя по всему, абсолютная уверенность в себе.

– Великий Инквизитор, я действительно вижу будущее. Если ты останешься вместе с ней, – Оракул сильно сощурился: она ли? Да, она… И указал рукой на девочку, которая виделась ему ночью, а сейчас, нарядная, сидела на стуле у ног Инквизитора, – если это будет всерьёз и нерушимо – то ворота откроются, и все мы сможем вернуться в родные миры. Мне больше ничего не нужно от этой жизни, и моей спутнице тоже.

– Ты надеешься, что я поэтому тебя отпущу? А если эти твои ворота утянут нас всех? Я не желаю покидать этот мир. И верю, что народ Трансгрэйва не захочет безвластия, новых выборов, не захочет лишиться меня, – Макнейр подкрутил усы, обводя взглядом площадь. Толпа одобрительно загудела. Насколько искренне – судить было сложно.

– Я не видел, утянут или не утянут, – честно сказал Кроуфорд. – Только момент открытия. Мне кажется, это твоя воля, твоя власть – остаться здесь или нет. А я тебе не соперник.

– Не подлизывайся, тебе не идёт… пророк. Ты не умеешь прогибаться. И я не рискую оставлять тебя в моей стране. И никто не имеет права лезть в мою личную жизнь. Поджигай! – это уже исполнителям приговора.

Лена вздрогнула, напряглась. Любой ценой уйти отсюда… кажется, даже получится. Самой – точно хватит сил. Кроуфорда, по-хорошему, надо бы обнять или хоть взять за руку. Но не выйдет. Придётся рискнуть. Ведь если бы не те минуты, когда Брэд заговаривал зубы Макнейру, она, Свеколт, не восстановилась бы хоть сколько-нибудь. И, к счастью, при обыске с неё не смогли снять медальон – он жёг им руки…

Мысли додумывались уже на лету – Лена и Кроуфорд исчезли с лобного места в ту секунду, когда занялся костёр. Амулет выполнил мысленный приказ своей хозяйки и вытянул обоих. Неизвестно куда, и хорошо хоть оба правильно собрались из мельчайших частиц, на которые распадается тело при телепортации. Свеколт удержал непрерывный анализ ситуации. А вот что помогло Кроуфорду, если он даже не был ни о чём предупреждён?»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Брэд_Кроуфорд_ : «А всё-таки ты, Макнейр, в качестве отца нации не велик и не прекрасен. Тебе лишь бы сжечь человека, потому что он тебе не нравится. Кто знает, сколько сожжённых колдунов Трансгрэйва остались в народном сознании мучениками?»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Уолден_Макнейр_ : «Это было до меня, если вообще было. Ты мне мешал. Я увидел в тебе соперника. Не думаю, что ты стал бы народным героем и погиб бы как борец с моей якобы тиранией. Но воды намутить бы мог. И вообще не тебе швырять в меня камни. Ты тоже не белый и не пушистый. Пытаясь спасти свою шкуру, ты подставил невинную маленькую женщину. Должен был понимать, что мой гнев обратится на неё».

 _Брэд_Кроуфорд_ : «Не смеши. О ком я ещё мог думать, когда меня уже почти поджарили? Если только о своей невинной маленькой женщине! А почувствовав себя в безопасности, я взвесил каждое своё слово и подумал, что вы с молодой леди распрекрасно разберётесь сами».

 _Уолден_Макнейр_ : «Смотри у меня. Я и так планировал отправить солдат на поиски тебя и твоей девицы, а если я ещё разозлюсь…»

 _Брэд_Кроуфорд_ : «…то я буду знать об этом заранее. Что, съел?»

 

#### «Вселенская свалка». 3 марта 2008 г.

«Кажется, мы это сделали!»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ты о том, о чём я думаю? О самом проблемном куске нашего проекта?»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Кисель Болотный_ : «Ага. Надеюсь, вышло не позорно. Это ведь полуоткровенный плагиат с “Книги равновесия”».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ну там, помнится, пророчество держалось на одной парочке, притом не включавшей Макнейра».

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Потому я и назвал плагиат полуоткровенным».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ну да, и у нас акцент на отношениях, а не всякие страсти-мордасти. Я, помню, так плакала, когда «Книгу» до конца прочитала…»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «А я прибалдел. Захотелось своё не хуже. Расклад, правда, я сделал с нуля, потому что так проще. Но и у нас ещё есть шанс. Или умрёт Сьюзан, или солдаты поймают Кроуфорда и Свеколт».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Они не идиоты, они второй раз не попадутся. Они бы и первый не попались, если бы ты не придумал этот финт с Шён. А про Сьюзан – ох, сомнительно мне…»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Думаешь, рука не поднимется? Посмотрим. Может, убьёт, сядет и до конца игры прорыдает?»

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Да иди ты, идиот!..»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Куда это я пойду с собственного дневника?»

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Тогда я пойду. Думать, как обойти твои глупости».

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 5 марта 2008 г.

**_Пишет Лена_Свеколт:_ **

_«Оффтопик. Декабрьская запись, дополненная игрой по «аське»._

Кроуфорд растерянно моргнул, поднимаясь с земли, и тут же понял, что снова видит мир ясно.

Лена заметила выражение его лица – и чуть не рассмеялась:

– Ой, я сама не знаю, откуда твои очки-то добыла. Нечаянно, правда. Видимо, застряло в сознании, что ты без них совсем ничего не видишь – вот и прихватила вместе с нами. Пистолет, кстати, тоже держи.

– Спасибо тебе, – он сказал нейтрально-вежливо, но помимо воли улыбнулся. Хотя всё ещё не понимал, что делать со своей частью условий спасения из этого мира.

– Тебе спасибо, – чтобы не объяснять, за что, Свеколт быстро сменила тему: – Слушай, а блондинку правда так странно зовут – Шён?

– Да нет, это кодовое имя. «Красивая» по-немецки. Настоящего я не знаю, да и знать не жажду.

– Я по-немецки понимаю, потому и спросила. Может, расскажешь теперь, что ты с ней не поделил, что она так качественно на тебя взъелась?

– А, она и её товарки украли ту самую девчонку Айю, вместо которой у меня на руках оказалась ты. И не хотели отдавать нам. Пришлось забирать силой.

– Видать, сильно нужна была…

– Вроде того. Без неё никак. Но меня сейчас напрягает даже не это. А то, что в этот мир попадают после смерти. По крайней мере, некоторые.

– Ой, кстати, да. Печатью смерти отмечена не только твоя Шён. А и сам Великий Инквизитор, и, кажется, его девочка.

– Чёрт. Знаешь, как-то не хочется думать, что в привычном мире ты уже мёртв.

– На тебе я никакой печати не наблюдаю. Может, мы с тобой не такие, как они все. А значит – выберемся. Нам здесь, среди покойников, не место. Хватило мне в этой жизни… покойников.

Оракул выдержал небольшую паузу, отдавая дань тому, чем его спутница явно не собиралась делиться, и изрёк:

– Если на то пошло, некоторые покойники очень хотели нас угробить, в частности, за то, что перед ними нарисовалась перспектива вернуться в свой мир. Чёрт, не надо было ляпать так уверенно. Хотя я и видел далеко не всё, и про покойников не знал.

– Что, вернуться да сказать ему? Пусть радуется, что этот мир его не отпустит?

– Во-первых, это всего лишь наши домыслы. Во-вторых, делать мне больше нечего, как возвращаться на эшафот.

– Девочку жалко, он же её теперь убьёт!

– Вот сдаётся мне, что не убьёт. Потому что ей нравится, чтобы её убивали. А где он ещё такую найдёт?

– Хорошо бы ты был прав, милорд. Ладно, мы будем идти, идти, идти… и вдруг да дверь откроется. От нас-то здесь ничего не зависит, если я правильно поняла…

– Ну да, наверно.

Какое-то время они шли молча. Потом Лена подумала вслух:

– А если эта Айя так и не найдётся?

– Вроде бы должна. Рано ещё об этом думать, сначала бы выбраться…

– Ну а если вдруг? Может, я бы выручить смогла? – ну и зачем это она? Как оказалось, Свеколт не зря пожалела о своих словах. Кроуфорд нахмурился, на минуту выпав из реальности – и изрёк:

– Ты, дорогая моя, не подойдёшь. Ты не девственница.

– Кто тебе дал право меня оскорблять?

– Я не оскорбляю. Всего лишь констатирую факт.

– Ты же не видишь прошлое.

– Зато я вижу будущее.

– Эмн… Хам! А я ещё помочь хотела!

…И весь день они шли не разговаривая. И только когда устраивались на ночлег – Лена привычно привалилась спиной к спине американца, подтянула коленки к подбородку, пытаясь пригреться.

– Ты же обиделась…

– Не обольщайся, Кроуфорд. Мне тупо холодно.

– Тебе тупо – а мне остро. Потому и не препятствую твоим движениям, – он развернулся и даже слегка её приобнял. – Иди сюда… ежонок.

Девушка тоже обернулась – и почти нечаянно прилегла к нему на грудь. Выдохнула изумлённо:

– Ох, как ты меня назвал-то…

Кроуфорд неопределённо хмыкнул, уже непрочь взять словцо обратно, и быстро сказал:

– А кстати, зря колючки выставила… Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я себя с тобой вообще не видел. Я видел, как старейшины тебя бракуют. Именно по этому критерию.

– Выражаться надо было яснее!.. Хотя… для пророка туманные фразы – это как неразборчивый почерк для медика.

– Ммм…

– А они что… старейшины… они проверяли бы?

– Такие вещи по ауре видно. Им, не мне.

– Ну да… Но я-то чем виновата, что в тринадцать лет… на алтаре… толпа мертвецов…

– Да, понимаю… Женские инициации в запрещённых оккультных школах – это страшная вещь.

– Ты так говоришь… как будто участвовал в подобном.

– Нет, что ты, всегда старался держаться как можно дальше. Наслышан просто… И даже представить страшно, каково тебе пришлось. Мне-то было проще в любом случае…

Она уткнулась ему в грудь и заплакала. Не по-девчонски – со всхлипами и истерикой – а совсем тихо, скупо… Но слёзы сразу промочили ему рубашку… только он решил не обращать на это внимания. И просто бережно погладил её по волосам.

– Хочешь, доскажу тебе конец видения? Они бы сразу поняли, что ты не Айя, потом поняли бы, что ты им не подходишь… И начали бы орать: мол, чем ты думал, Кроуфорд, притаскивая сюда свою девку? И дальше нам всем пришлось бы драться… и кончилось бы для нас невесело.

– Почему, Брэд, почему?.. – кажется, она в первый раз назвала его по имени.

– Потому что силы неравны. Даже если против них я, моя команда и ты.

– Да нет, не то… Они бы начали орать… а драться бы начали мы. Получается – ты бы первым полез в драку?..

– Не хотел об этом говорить… но да.

– Вот об этом я и спросила.

– Конечно, я дал бы в глаз ближестоящему. Потому что ты не моя… ничья… и вообще не девка.

– А кто тогда?..

– Я же сказал – ежонок. Маленький ежонок, прошедший через взрослые муки.

Она прижалась к нему крепче, и слёзы потекли сильнее…

– Прости. Семь лет не плакала. Даже забыла, как это бывает…

– А я, может, все двадцать. Ничего… ничего.

Она в последний раз шмыгнула носом, переключаясь на более насущные мысли:

– Послушай, милорд… если ты это видел – значит, мы выбрались? То есть выберемся? И к тому времени… так ещё и не?..

– В этой развилке – нет. Я явно помню свою будущую ярость с мыслями: «Не моя! И ничья!» А так – знаешь, мой Дар показывает обычно всякие гадости. Грозящие опасности – чтобы можно было их избежать или предотвратить. А приятности… я и не помню, когда их видел…

– Поняла… Лестно не быть опасностью. Так тогда… всё зависит только от нас?..

– Не знаю, сложно сказать… Всех вероятностей сразу не увидишь…

– И каждый шаг не проконтролируешь. Так что…

– Ну одно только… Представь, как холодно будет сейчас раздеваться?..

– Ой, представила… Тут в этом лесу борешься за каждую крупицу тепла… Странные мы люди – другим бы всё равно было…

– Нет уж… Хотелось бы по-людски… на белых простынях…

– Можно и на чёрных…

– Ещё скажи – на шёлковых. Вряд ли у нас будет выбор…

– Пожалуй, да. И я знаю, отчего мы пока обходимся… Мы ведь и так ближе быть уже не можем. У нас общая аура. Одна на двоих…

– Главное – тепло… – ему не хотелось в это углубляться. Слишком многим оно грозило. Хотя, в том числе, и тем, что зависящая от них двоих часть пророчества сбудется без проблем… – Спи… Ли-ина.

Её имя, сказанное так… это воистину слаще поцелуя».

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 6 марта 2008 г.

**_Пишет Сьюзан_Пэвенси:_ **

«Блин, я не могу больше! – сказал себе Уолден Макнейр. – Эту девчонку вывести сложнее, чем муравьёв! Дело даже не в её собственном поведении, а в том, как она действует на меня…»

Мелькнула мысль обвинить её в чём-нибудь жутком и сжечь по приговору инквизиции… Но нет, лучше уж он разберётся сам.

– Послушай, ты! – а она так мирно сидела у очага на своей половине… Что она подумает? Нет, надо сразу и быстро… – Я тут подумал и решил, что мне тут тебя больше не надо!

Ох… Ну как будто Сьюзан не знала с самого начала, что этим и закончится! Знала, конечно, но всё равно…

«Ну уж нет, вот и не буду истерить…»

– Как скажешь… – кажется, даже получилось относительно спокойно…

– Давай быстро, уходи в лес, из которого пришла! И все наряды свои отдавай, нечего! А твои тряпки давно сгорели в печке… Хм. Ну ладно. Надеюсь, что никто на тебя не польстится. Хотя мне-то всё равно уже…

– Мне тем более… – ладно, если уходить, то правда быстро…

Хорошо, что Макнейр не смотрел на неё и не помогал раздеваться. А то не выпустил бы её, а долго-долго любил и мучил…

…И не получалось забыться, и Уолден только успокаивал себя, что не зима, не замёрзнет…

«Хотя… попробует она только быть счастливой без меня! Уж лучше пусть её смерть будет быстрой и лёгкой…»

«И куда теперь? – спросила себя Сьюзан. – А, какая разница… Не топиться же с горя, чай, не в любовном романе». Так что она просто сидела под деревом и думала. Ясное дело, ничего толкового не надумывалось…

…После обеда зарядил дождь… И Макнейру стало совсем неуютно. Как назло, даже нечем было заняться по части своих прямых обязанностей. Напиться не получилось… и мрачный и мало что соображающий Великий инквизитор побрёл в лес.

Следов никаких видно не было, дождь вокруг – стеной… Уолден освещал себе путь палочкой, а кричать – не дождётесь!

Юная женщина так и не успела забрести куда подальше. Кое-как запряталась от дождя под дерево с листьями погуще, помогало плохо, ну и ладно… Кто сказал, что будет просто…

Кажется, Макнейр на неё просто налетел. И ещё подумал: похоже, у них иначе и быть не могло. Сидит такая, сжавшись в комочек, волосы мокрые… И у него тоже сжалось сердце, и он себя за это ненавидел.

– Как же меня достало за тебя переживать!..

– Как будто кто просит… – Сью невольно улыбнулась. И отметила про себя: видимо, ей уже совсем плохо, и в особенности с головой… Ну да это она давно знала…

– То-то и есть, что никто… – Уолден опустился рядом с ней, укрыл плащом, как-то позабыв, что тот тоже мокрющий и что ему, чёрному магу, хватит пары минут, чтобы это исправить. Обнял девушку, прижал к себе: – Сейчас я тебя всё-таки порешу – и будет проще, обоим…

– Наверное, давно надо было… – и ей так спокойно стало…

– Ага. Ещё наутро после первой ночи. Как тебя – заклинанием или ножом?.. – а сам уже тискал её за грудь и не мог остановиться…

– Какая разница…

– Вот этим и обезоруживаешь, блин… – Макнейр завалил её спиной на плащ, водил руками по телу и старался делать зверское лицо.

– Я не нарочно… – и Сьюзан сама тянулась хотя бы прикоснуться…

– И тем хуже… – он отцепил всё-таки ножик от пояса и поигрывал лезвием перед её лицом. – Так-таки не боишься?

– Не знаю, честно… – ей почему-то было чуть ли не смешно. Сейчас, похоже, прибьют, а тянуло улыбаться…

А его – в ответ. Великий инквизитор уже знал, что всё это не всерьёз и что им обоим это в кайф… Девчонку он даже не поцарапает, жалко, красивая… Ну поводит лезвием по её телу, так, чтобы только дразнить холодом… хоть бы ей хватило ума не дёргаться…

Сьюзан замерла и даже почти не дышала. Ждала непонятно чего…

Уолден повторял путь лезвия рукой – это было слишком приятно, не откажешься. И в последний момент передумал – хотел ведь с помощью рукоятки от ножа сделать ей больно, унизить… Но то ли это было бы слишком… то ли зачем нож, если есть собственные нетерпеливые и не очень ласковые пальцы…

Да нет, его рабыне было скорее странно и неожиданно, чем больно… Или это опять с ней что-то не так? Неважно, уже неважно… И всё равно Сью улыбалась, как дура, честное слово…

– Ну что, хочешь умереть или сначала получить удовольствие? – чертовская девчонка, таких больше и на свете нет, чёрт возьми…

– Наверно, сначала…

– Ладно, тогда сама старайся…

Она и постаралась, почему нет… Да ещё и с расчётом… на зрителя… Макнейр сам чуть не улетел, только глядя на неё и радуясь, что она не стесняется:

– Ну что, хорошо тебе? Если хочешь жить – верни долг. Или умрёшь счастливая?..

– Потом ведь всё равно убьёшь… – а сама уже тянулась к нему…

– Всё будет не так просто… – он поднялся, расстегнул одежду. – На колени и давай…

Она подчинилась, потихоньку начала ласкаться, чем дальше, тем смелее…

«Не умеет она это делать, я не успел научить как следует, но разве в этом дело?»

Великий инквизитор балдел чем дальше, тем больше – и всё-таки почти в самый острый момент её остановил. Потому что дойти до конца лучше не так…

– Теперь спиной повернись, можешь себя любым зверем представить… – вот он всегда говорил, что шикарная поза, и девчонка в подчинении, и он её может тискать где захочет…

Для Макнейра всё закончилось быстро. Сью, чтобы успеть, надо было бы больше времени, но он ей не позволил – хватит с неё… Отпустил и, не удержавшись, поцеловал её обнажённую спину.

Сьюзан тихо пискнула что-то вроде «Спасибо»… и только теперь почувствовала, как устала за этот день…

Уолден тоже понимал, что она сейчас заснёт, чёрт… Бросить, что ли, тут, и пусть замёрзнет? Нет, он уже не сможет. Да и не захочет. С кем ему ещё будет – вот так?

Магией он высушил плащ и завернул в него рабыню… возлюбленную:

– Пойдём домой. Я тебя больше не выгоню.

– Хорошо…

– Хотя я вижу, что все эти игры тебе нравятся… так что… кажется, мы нашли друг друга. Пожалуй, я на тебе даже женюсь.

– Ну надо же… – а вот это уже и правда было неожиданно…

– Да я, если честно, сам с себя фигею! Мне бы только знать, что не сбудется пророчество этого очкастого и мы с тобой не загремим по своим мирам…

– С чего бы?..

– А ты разве не помнишь? Он тогда сказал, что его цель – убраться отсюда, а я должен быть тоже в этом заинтересован. И если я с тобой не останусь – пророчество не сбудется…

– А если останешься – неужели обязательно сбудется?

– Не знаю, я крутил и так и эдак и у меня почему-то каждый раз получалось, что быть с тобой – мне на погибель и вразрез всех планов. Наверное, потому, что ты умудрилась влезть слишком глубоко ко мне в сердце…

– Прости, если что, я ведь не специально…

– Я понимаю, в этом-то всё и дело. Ладно, пойдём, будем пить глинтвейн и благословлять этот мир, где инквизиторы не должны давать обет безбрачия!

– Пойдём…

 

#### «Вселенская свалка». 6 марта 2008 г.

«Трагическая история о противостоянии флаффера и ангстера».

_На первой картинке на малюсенького пушистого крольчонка напрыгивает страшный драконоволк. На второй от чудовища остались одни обглоданные косточки, а кролик цел и невредим._

_Комментарий от пользователя Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ой, ржу и валяюсь! А флафферы – это кто?»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Кисель Болотный_ : «Это жуткие люди типа тебя, которые пойдут на всё, чтобы сделать мир вокруг себя белым и пушистым».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ага! Ага-а! Да-да-да! Я выиграла эту войну! *исполняет дикарский танец вокруг костей дракона*»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Ну вот, ей смешно! А я себя, мастера страшилок, утешаю только тем, что здесь всё вытекало из логики образов. И вообще тебе повезло, что я страшно люблю hurt-comfort*. Это когда сначала делают плохо, а потом именно поэтому – очень хорошо. Только писать такое до тебя стеснялся».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ну, тогда ты не безнадёжен. Достаточно было встретить девушку, которой некультурно было бы не уступить. Отметим?»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Было бы что. *откупорил бутылку шампанского*»

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Ну нет, я в реале хочу… Скажем, завтра на Стрелке…»

 _Кисель Болотный_ : «Вот этого не надо. Я скучный, непьющий и вообще я все выходные работаю».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : «Вот так всегда. Ну ничего, я тебя ещё перевоспитаю!»

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 9 марта 2008 г.

**_Пишет Брэд_Кроуфорд:_ **

«Ворота открылись вдруг, сразу, залив всё вокруг нестерпимым золотым сиянием. Кроуфорд и Свеколт застыли, моргая и пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть.

– Кажется, перед нами две дороги, – наконец выговорил Оракул. – Вон та – в мой мир.

– А вон та, – всмотрелась и Лена, – ко мне домой. Вот только что я там забыла, по большому-то счёту?

– Ты серьёзно? Тогда пошли, у меня совсем нет времени, там ребята без меня пропадут. Или… или прощаемся…

– Нет.

– Имей в виду – это навсегда.

– Знаю…

* * *

Трое Шварц были безмерно удивлены, увидев встрёпанного шефа без пиджака, перемазанного в земле и с незнакомой девчонкой на буксире.

– О, Кроуфорд! – приветствовал Шульдих. – А мы тут сидим и не знаем, как идти на ритуал. Айи нет, тебя тоже…

– Айи и не будет. Придётся сразу давать бой. Это вот Лена, она с нами, потом всё объясню.

…На маяк все пятеро заявились с опозданием. И, не успев получить выговор, разом набросились на старейшин.

Охотники Света так и не явились. Это могло означать только одно: Айя с ними или они знают, где она. Соответственно, на ритуале делать им нечего.

Шварц рассчитывали перебить старейшин чужими руками. Ну, или хотя бы сделать этими руками большую часть работы. Пришлось самим. И здесь им очень повезло, что с ними был молодой некромаг, который запросто мог, стоя за спинами остальных, вытягивать жизнь из врагов…

Схватка была жаркой, в конце концов башня задрожала и рухнула…

* * *

Лена вынырнула из океана, отплёвываясь и в первую минуту осознавая только одно: выжила! Потом поискала глазами остальных.

Кроуфорд держался на плаву рядом. Хорошо держался, даром что утопил очки и что длинная чёлка безжалостно закрывала ему обзор.

Свеколт потянулась отвести мокрые пряди, чуть не ушла с головой под воду… И потом, поддерживая друг друга, оба погребли к берегу. Лена уже углядела впереди кроуфордовских ребят, помахала им рукой, показала Оракулу – мол, живые… А дальше Шварц опять пропали из виду, и друг у друга остались только они двое, а берег был далеко…

Но добрались. И не одни. Только было не до приветствий кому-то– и так ясно, что все выжили… Брэд и Лена просто сжали друг друга в объятиях, насколько у них ещё оставались силы… И не устояли на ногах, опускаясь на песок у самой кромки воды.

– А не судьба нам, видно… на белых-то простынях! – тихонько сказала Свеколт, отрываясь от губ Кроуфорда и обессиленно откидываясь ему на руки.

И набежавшая волна накрыла обоих с головой.

 

#### «Дилемма ёжиков». 9 марта 2008 г.

«Итожа мой роман с Брэдом Кроуфордом, шефом Шварц, выкладываю текст песни, которая мне кажется очень подходящей. Старенькая уже, но тем не менее.

**_Земфира – «Не отпускай»_ **

_Над моей пропастью_

_У самой лопасти_

_Кружатся глобусы,_

_Старые фокусы…_

_Я же расплакалась,_

_Я не железная!_

_Мама Америка_

_В двадцать два берега!_

**_Припев:_ **

_Ты не отпускай меня,_

_Не отпускай,_

_Не отпускай меня,_

_Вдруг кто увидит…_

_Не отпускай меня,_

_Не отпускай,_

_Не отпускай меня,_

_Вдруг кто увидит._

_Вечно я юная._

_Сразу за дюнами_

_Ждёт тебя парусник,_

_Мною придуманный!_

_Двадцать два месяца_

_Глобусы бесятся,_

_Люди прощаются,_

_Но не возвращаются!_

_Припев._

_Голуби прячутся,_

_В небо не хочется…_

_В списке не значится,_

_И, значит, не молится…_

_Ты разбегаешься_

_Над моей пропастью,_

_После раскаешься,_

_И – крыльями в лопасти!_

_Припев»._

_Комментарий от пользователя Брэд_Кроуфорд_ : «Какой восхитительный бред! И действительно ведь похоже на нас. Только мне кажется, ежонок, или она всё-таки пессимистичная?»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Лена_Свеколт_ : «Милорд, да я вообще не оптимистка. Мало ли что? Мы там и утонуть могли в «надлежащей волне»…»

 _Брэд_Кроуфорд_ : «Ну, мы-то с тобой знаем, что не утонули! А так – всё от меня зависящее, чтобы ничего не случилось. И ты что, думаешь подводить черту?»

 _Лена_Свеколт_ : «А что? Всё как ты хотел: первый и последний поцелуй в финальном кадре. Если хочешь продолжения… ну, здесь или в «аське». И не вздумай выкладывать всю ту порнографию, которую мы себе уже напредставляли. Всё равно никому, кроме нас с тобой, это неинтересно».

 _Брэд_Кроуфорд_ : «Я бы, может, и не вздумал, но до меня дошли слухи, что другу нашему Инквизитору его девочка готовит хорошенький сюрприз. Намечаются интересные осложнения. А не ими же одними завешивать сообщество, надо бы и нами тоже…»

 _Лена_Свеколт_ : «Кроуфорд, ты сплетник, как не стыдно? А у нас с тобой ничего сюжетного не намечается, один мармелад. Я сюрприза не преподнесу: у некромагов детей быть не может в принципе. Уж прости, дорогой».

 _Брэд_Кроуфорд_ : «По пунктам. А) Лина, я не сплетник, а провидец. Б) Для равновесия мармелад тоже неплохо. В) А когда это я снял ментальные щиты, что ты прочла мои мысли касаемо характера осложнений? Г) Да не страшно, у меня и так три великовозрастных приёмыша, мне хватает! Ты, главное, сама по-женски не переживай. Можешь стать им родной матерью…»

 _Лена_Свеколт_ : «В) Я в твои мысли не лазила. Я так подумала: если осложнения от Сьюзан – то она начнёт огрызаться на Макнейра. Сама по себе она так не обнаглеет, даже став первой леди. Значит, только если забеременеет. Г) Спасибо, утешил. Маленькая я ещё…»

 _Брэд_Кроуфорд_ : «В) В десятку, ежонок мой! Плюс там осталась неприкаянная мадам, то есть мамзель Шён. Так что есть смысл поиграть ещё. Г) Ну как хочешь, тогда будешь моей четвёртой и самой любимой малышкой…»

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 11 марта 2008 г.

**_Пишет Сьюзан_Пэвенси:_ **

«Макнейр и Сьюзан, возвращаясь из леса, никаких ворот не видели. Только зацепили краем глаза золотое сияние где-то за горизонтом. И то им было как-то не до того…

Свадьба прогремела на весь Трансгрэйв. Накануне Инквизитор после большого перерыва наведался к Карен – объявить, что между ними всё кончено как между мужчиной и женщиной, и одновременно щедро наградить за добросовестную службу. Блондинка скандалить не стала. Только усмехнулась: мол, ты ко мне ещё прибежишь!

* * *

После свадьбы прошёл от силы месяц.

…Почему-то с самого утра Сьюзан хотелось не то разреветься, не то разбить что-нибудь об стенку. Хотя вроде бы ничего такого не случилось, день как день, самый обычный… Если только… Да нет, при чём тут… От случайно пришедшей в голову мысли она решительно отмахнулась.

Макнейр, к счастью, ушёл по делам раньше, чем она проснулась. Появился у неё первый раз перед обедом:

– Ну что, дорогая, порядок ты давно знаешь… Леди Милосердие должна быть на своём месте. А ты ещё не одета?.. Смотри у меня!

– Или что? – она собиралась сказать это в шутку, но вышло как-то слишком зло и нервно.

– Или как обычно, и твоё счастье, что мне некогда… – он улыбнулся, он-то знал, что всё не всерьёз и что она любит все эти игры…

– А тебе всегда всё некогда!..

– Так, погоди, – вот такого тона он от неё, кажется, не слышал ни разу. – Когда я тебе чего недодал? Если внимания – так извини, я государственный деятель…

– Ну да. Конечно… – и она всё больше удивлялась, ведь не хотела же ругаться…

– Эй, какая тебя муха укусила?.. – этого ещё не хватало, так же всё было хорошо! – Я за то тебя, дурочку, и люблю, что лишнего не просишь. А сейчас и ползаешь еле-еле, и юбку в руке уже минут десять держишь… Не заболела часом?..

– Нет! – и вот тут она даже разревелась по-настоящему.

А вот женских слёз Уолден совершенно не выносил. Ещё не хватало начать утешать, гладить по голове и всё такое… Но, видимо, придётся…

– Ну ладно, не реви… Никогда не понимал этих ваших женских лунных календарей…

– Я сама не понимаю… – она шмыгнула носом. – Чтоб оно всё!..

– Ладно, не стану тебя трогать, что ли… – так было всяко проще. – Распоряжусь, чтобы тебе еду сюда принесли. Отдыхай… – небрежно чмокнул в щёку, ушёл.

За обедом без неё было очень пусто, не с кем перешепнуться даже…

…Кажется, молодая женщина всё-таки немного пришла в себя. Хотя да, по-прежнему хотелось чего-то непонятного, и то и дело подступали слёзы.

«Идиотка», – зло думала Сьюзан.

Перед очередным заседанием коллегии Макнейр снова заглянул к жене:

– Как ты, не получше? Я тебе тут вкусного захватил, а то пока эти слуги доползут на улитках… Будешь?.. – и протянул здоровый ломоть ветчины на хлебе, приляпанный сверху помидором.

– Буду, спасибо… – но после первого же куска она ойкнула и уже тише добавила: – Нет, кажется, не буду…

– Нет, ну точно заболела! – Макнейр от расстройства сам откусил половину бутерброда. – Или… Чёрт, ты не должна была, я ж не ненормальный, я всегда тебя берёг…

– Я тоже думала…

– Значит, недоглядел где-то… Хотя – теперь ты моя жена, может, наследником обзавестись будет прекрасно. Родишь сына – проси что хочешь.

– Мне бы ещё дожить, а то сам видишь… – она нервно рассмеялась.

– Что, так плохо? Так, я здешней медицине не доверяю, попробую сам тебя посмотреть, – благо она была не совсем одета, можно было добраться…

– Да нет, просто тупею же на глазах…

– Не страшно… – хотя на самом деле это было погано, он уже привык, что всегда может с ней посоветоваться. Ну да ладно, такой повод… – Так, ну снаружи ещё, конечно, ничего не прощупывается, и вообще я не колдомедик, но сейчас попробую с помощью магии проверить… как же это кастуется-то?.. – кажется, Великий Инквизитор тоже глупел на глазах.

– Ты что, тоже?.. На радостях-то…

– Да, типа того. Не каждый день же… Так… – из палочки вырвался фиолетовый луч, Макнейр провёл полоской света по животу жены. – Да, не ошиблись, месяцев так через семь тебе рожать, дорогая.

– Ой… Я, конечно, догадывалась, что… Чёрт, это я что же, всё это время вот так буду… – вдруг спохватилась она. – С ума сойти…

– Ну, насколько я помню по жёнам своих друзей, плохо только первые… несколько месяцев. Потом будет легче и даже приятно…

– Надеюсь, что так…

– Я тоже надеюсь… Так, лежи… хотя нет, говорят, гулять надо… Ты, главное, слушай себя. Если тебе чего захочется – из-под земли достану!

– Ладно… ты, пожалуй, и правда можешь…

– Я всё могу, – только вот спать придётся опять не на её половине, а на своей и дико страдать от неутолённых желаний. Не полезешь же к ней, когда ей худо, да и ребёнку можно повредить. Чёрт, вот это называется – попал по полной программе…

– Значит, мне повезло… и ему тоже…

– Или ей, я пока не разобрал, но лучше бы, конечно, ты мне сына родила.

– Постараюсь…

– Вообще чушь говорю, теперь уже что родится – то родится, даже магией не рискну вмешиваться.

– Да уж, мало ли что…

– Ладно, отдыхай, дорогая, если что понадобится – пришлёшь кого-нибудь… – «Ага, а я пойду прикуривать одну от одной и, наверное, напьюсь. Как с делами разберусь…»

– Ладно…

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 12 марта 2008 г.

**_Пишет Брэд_Кроуфорд:_ **

_«Оффтопик. Ежонок, прости, народ высказался в том смысле, что хочет это видеть. Мол, не только же одной парочке наслаждаться, нечестно. Тем более, мы хоть никого не привязываем…_

Лена мотала головой, отфыркиваясь от воды. Сил действительно не было, но всё ощущалось абсолютно правильным. И это чувство рождали объятия, в которых она всё ещё находилась…

Да уж, подумал Кроуфорд, море и волны – это, конечно, кому-то нравится, но не в такой ситуации. Поднялся и понёс девушку подальше от воды.

Ещё вчера Свеколт возмутилась бы – мол, сама дойду… А сейчас то ли слабость проклятая, то ли правда не хотелось. А хотелось, пользуясь случаем, прижаться к Оракулу и мурчать что-то невнятное…

Откровенно говоря, у него сил было тоже не слишком много, хорошо хоть на руках мог удержать, а потом осторожно поставить на землю за скалой…

– Ну что, ежонок мой… морской… Ты в порядке?

– В порядке. И счастливая… А ты как?

– Нормально. Все живы, и это главное…

– Да… Надо, наверное, сказать твоим ребятам, что всё в порядке, чтобы тоже не беспокоились, – это она сказала больше для очистки совести, на самом деле меньше всего сейчас хотелось кого-то видеть, нарушить их сказочное уединение. Она ведь так привыкла, что их – только двое…

– Они знают уже… – и главное, чтобы сейчас здесь не нарисовались. Хотя вряд ли, должны понять…

– Ты засёк, что они тебя засекли? Удобно, да и обычное дело. Ну ладно, думаю, потом, чуть позже, все вместе соберёмся, ага?..

– Конечно, а сейчас тогда?..

– А сейчас я могу нас посушить… если магии хватит после боя… и… – Лена смотрела на него из-под ресниц и хитро улыбалась.

– Я помочь чем-нибудь могу?.. – Кроуфорд улыбнулся в ответ.

– Не думаю. Потом если только… – Свеколт осторожно выпустила искру, надеясь, что она высушит волосы и одежду Оракула. Кажется, получалось паршиво. Здесь играем, здесь не играем, здесь селёдку заворачиваем… Молодая волшебница провела руками по плечам своего дорогого иностранца и поморщилась. Сдаёшь, Свеколт… – Нас точно не видно с берега?

– Думаю, что нет. Устала?.. Тогда не стоит, не возись…

– Магией – не буду. На простейшие вещи не хватает… – тем временем она взяла его лицо в ладони, принялась ласково ерошить волосы. Сейчас это было ещё приятнее, чем тогда в лесу. И казалось Лене или всё-таки немножко высушивала?

– Да и зачем оно сейчас?.. – Кроуфорд в ответ гладил девушку по мокрым, растрепавшимся косам. Так и хотелось их распустить, чтобы, можно сказать, увидеть настоящую ведьму. Только он не знал, разрешат ему или нет…

– Ни за чем, и так согреемся, правда, милорд?.. – она льнула к его рукам. Мыслей не читала, но догадывалась о них… – Расплести, что ли, быстрее высохнут…

– Как уж нибудь справимся… – он тут же взялся за дело, медленно, с трудом. Не привык…

Свеколт только жмурилась от удовольствия, глупо улыбалась и старалась не мешать. Даже удивляться не успевала – тому, что может быть вот так…

– Нравится? – Оракул перебирал длинные разноцветные пряди. Останавливаться не хотелось. Какая-то часть сознания упорно твердила, что это только чтоб сохли быстрее…

– Ага, даже не ожидала. Только у тебя волосы всё равно приятнее моих… Ну, хоть немножко посушила?..

– Вроде бы да… – теперь он гладил её по плечам, по рукам, убирая длинные волосы. Кажется, она совсем замёрзла… – Садись поближе, греть буду. Только, чур, колючки не выпускать…

– Не буду… Мне только бы согреться… – Лена сглотила «родной», «любимый»… Не приучена была такие вещи говорить, да и боялась…

Они опустились на песок, почти вплотную и напротив друг друга. Девушка обняла Кроуфорда за шею и теперь ждала шага от него.

Он обнял в ответ, прижал её к себе чуть крепче… Не то просто гладил по спине, не то растирал кожу, пытаясь согреть. Не лучшая идея – через мокрую одежду…

Безрезультатно, подумала Свеколт, но приятно… А впрочем – да, в жар бросило почти сразу. Она чуть потянулась вверх и коснулась губами губ Оракула. Чего бояться, не первый раз всё-таки… второй, ага…

Брэд, со своей стороны, чуть наклонился, поцеловал – легко, тоже чуть касаясь…

Им обоим хотелось, чтобы всё это было подольше, помедленнее, чтобы изучить и прочувствовать…

Лена осторожно запустила руки сзади ему под воротник… и тут же спохватилась – какие же у неё, наверно, холодные пальцы… Оракулу, впрочем, казалось, что её прикосновения обжигают. И он пока просто продолжал целовать её лицо, словно пытаясь так отогреть… кажется, получалось… Она, с горящими щеками, возвращала ему поцелуи, касалась губами закрытых век… Оба смеялись, кажется, вслух… Оба подумали, что сейчас просто упадут. Хорошо ещё, что одежда уже всё равно никуда не годилась, да и песок не земля, всё мягче. Так что Кроуфорд, пока соображал ещё хоть что-то, позволил уронить себя на спину и удержал от падения девушку.

Лена смутилась – получилось, что она лежит практически на нём… Оперлась руками по обе стороны от Оракула, приподнялась и глядела ему в лицо из-под ресниц.

– Тебе ничего так лежать-то?

– Ничего, – он улыбался, пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза.

Взгляды встретились, смущение понемногу проходило – и то ли она наклонилась к его губам, то ли он притянул её ближе, целуя теперь по-настоящему, крепко… Она старалась отвечать, хоть и плохо умела, и прижималась сильнее, так тесно, так отчаянно, как никогда раньше…

Да уж, не судьба… по-человечески… и ладно. Всё равно они уже не остановятся…

Хотя, честно сказать, Лена не знала толком, как и что дальше делать. А инициатива ведь была у неё. И надо было, наверное, отстраниться, чтобы была хоть какая-то свобода действий…

– Отпустить, мешаю?.. – он не знал, что она решит дальше, да и не хотел знать…

– Немножко…

Неожиданная, тут же обретённая свобода заставила девушку впасть в некоторый ступор. Чтобы не испугаться, Лена закрыла глаза. И вслепую шарила руками по мокрой ткани на груди Оракула, пытаясь дотронуться до кожи…

– Не бойся… – он накрыл её ладони своими, помогая.

Она ласкалась, открывая всё больше, и щеками прижималась к его груди, и целовала осторожно время от времени… Он-то сейчас мало что мог сделать, так что позволял ей хозяйничать и осваиваться. Надеясь, что она чувствует, насколько ему это нравится… Потому что как это озвучить – он просто не знал.

Она чувствовала. Или догадывалась… Снова отстранилась, совсем распахнула на нём рубашку, пытаясь стянуть с плеч…

И как же странно было Оракулу всё это ощущать – наверно, впервые в жизни он позволил кому-то… взять верх, пусть и ненадолго… или это не так называется? Какая, в общем-то, разница, главное, безумно приятно и, наверно, никогда не станет привычным…

Лена рискнула взглянуть на Кроуфорда, даже полюбоваться… И тут же как-то резко осознала, до чего ей неприятно в мокром… и решительно выправила водолазку из штанов. Тут же опустила глаза и улыбнулась Брэду.

– Ещё помощь нужна? – не дожидаясь ответа, он потянулся помочь с водолазкой. Да так, чтобы ещё девушку не уронить…

– Честно? Нужна. Надоело в мокром ужас как. И вообще несправедливо как-то…

Чтобы справиться с мокрой одёжкой, ему пришлось снова притянуть девушку поближе. И, помогая ей, он целовал куда мог достать, гладил, стирая случайные капли с её кожи…

Лена замирала, чтобы не мешать и вообще насладиться… И мгновенно согревалась, а Кроуфорд ощущал: такая лёгкая и – теперь уже – тёплая в его руках… под его губами… И хотелось сделать всё как можно лучше… ради неё.

«Такой красивый… такой желанный… такой негаданно-нежный… и – просто не верится – без пяти минут совсем мой! А я твоя, ага…» – она перехватила его руки, окончательно стянула с него рубашку, бросила рядом – может, ещё понадобится её подстилать… Прижалась близко, кожа к коже… Было хорошо – и страшно. Вернее, она опять не знала, что делать, и боялась его разочаровать, и понимала, что он уже вряд ли может дольше терпеть и что всё хорошее кончится, он даст себе волю и будет как тогда, на алтаре… Нехорошо так думать, но думается же…

Пока что волю-то давали только ей, Лене, а она не знала, что с ней и делать… Только отводила свои длинные, струящиеся, щекотные волосы от блаженного лица Брэда и думала о том, что отдаться в его власть было бы намного проще… и страшнее, как сильно она ему ни доверяй.

Свеколт зажмурилась… и вслепую стала пытаться до конца раздеть и его, и себя. Получалось плохо – и не видно и мокрое всё… Обоих это заняло надолго, не давая смутиться, и только потом, снова почти лёжа на своём ненаглядном, Лена боялась почувствовать слишком много…

Кроуфорд отводил глаза и не смотрел на неё – чтобы не смущать лишний раз:

«Маленькая моя… ничего, мне тоже странно и трудно привыкать…»

Ну не лежать же просто так, сказала себе Лена. Потянулась хотя бы поцеловать его снова…

Оракул с готовностью принялся отвечать – медленно, старательно, так, чтобы она увлеклась и забыла о своем смущении… И вскоре молодая волшебница с изумлением обнаружила, что её тело сделало всё за неё, стремясь прижаться как можно теснее к телу любимого. Что она испытала самое сладкое потрясение в своей жизни.

Вот дальше её уже, чуть приподняв, направили и придержали, теперь была его очередь наслаждаться… Не болью её, не унижением – неужели так бывает?..

– Лина… Милая моя… – ну вот, всё-таки вырвалось…

До неё его слова долетели как сквозь вату, в голове был пьянящий туман, Лена почти упала на Оракула, обняла и не хотела отпускать…

– Ох, Брэд… ох, мы самые счастливые, да?..

– Похоже, что да… Кому ещё так повезло?.. – «Если и отпустишь, кажется, никуда не уйду… и сам ещё тебя не отпущу…»

– Во всех смыслах повезло… Даже обошлось без песка в неожиданных местах, – она отвела взгляд и засмеялась. – Ну что, ещё немножко побудем – и надо выходить к народу?..

– Народ уже, наверно, разбежался давно, – он тоже засмеялся. – Если, конечно, не спрятались и не подглядывают…

– Надеюсь, до такого они не докатятся…»

 

#### «Последнее лето детства». 13 марта 2008 г.

«Кажется, я на тёмной стороне. Я люблю своего мужа несмотря ни на что и остаюсь его половинкой. Хотя, конечно, я стараюсь сделать так, чтобы он смягчал свою жестокость. Мне даже позволяют быть официальным голосом милосердия. Общаться с осуждёнными, подозрительными, с попавшими сюда из других миров. Моему мнению доверяют. Хотя, может быть, в связи с моим положением скоро страждущие без меня заскучают. И Уолден меня бережёт, и сама я очень неадекватно на всё реагирую. Люди меня раздражают. Они потные, злые, глупые, они думают, что я им должна, должна и должна. И что если небо меня облагодетельствовало и я стала матерью – то обязана любить весь мир! А мне почти всё время нехорошо, чтобы не сказать больше. Хочу только одного: чтобы от меня отстали.

Стыдно за себя, а ничего не попишешь. Видимо, я этого и заслуживала после смерти: быть принцессой-рабыней. Потому я и потеряла связь с Нарнией, что перестала её заслуживать.

Я никуда не вернусь, я знаю. Мы оба мертвы там, у себя. Наше место здесь».

 _Комментарий от пользователя Уолден_Макнейр_ : «А что в этом плохого – быть на своей собственной стороне? Особенно вдвоём?»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Сьюзан_Пэвенси_ : «Может, и ничего. Просто раньше-то я такой не была…»

 _Уолден_Макнейр_ : «У тебя раньше мужчины не было. И тем более ребёнка. Поэтому ты больше думала о других, меньше – о себе и не знала, что тебе нужно на самом деле. А теперь повзрослела…»

 _Сьюзан_Пэвенси_ : «Ага, любимый. Сейчас в ролёвке последний раз на тебя поогрызаюсь – и буду опять любить…»

 _Уолден_Макнейр_ : «Не думал, что скажу такое – видимо, только ради сына – но Тёмная Королева делает последний ход».

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 14 марта 2008 г.

**_Пишет Уолден_Макнейр:_ **

Макнейр пришёл в супружеские покои поздно и сильно навеселе – был приём международного уровня, а по местным традициям нельзя было обойтись без того, чтобы налопаться и напиться по-настоящему, не для виду. До агрессивного состояния Инквизитор допиться не успел, пока ещё в его сознании вспыхивала одна мысль: обнять жену и высказать ей, насколько сильно она ему нужна и всё такое. Она была уже почти на пятом месяце, по идее, неприятные ощущения должны были потихоньку сходить на нет, да вот не сходили…

Нет, конечно, Сьюзан и сама себе удивлялась, и не понимала, что ж она такое периодически творит – но вот не могла ничего поделать. Надеялась только, что такое состояние продлится недолго…

– Ну и почему ты меня не встречаешь? – осведомился Макнейр «лыка не вяжущим» голосом. – Ты моя жена, я тебя люблю… и имею право обнять когда мне того захочется!..

– А потому что я понятия не имею, когда тебя встречать…

– Ну слышишь же… что я иду? – он дошёл до кровати и плюхнулся поперёк, пытаясь стащить сапоги. Магию в таком состоянии применять было опасно, а беременную жену эксплуатировать жалко.

– Ага, все слышат… за милю…

– И дрожат, и прячутся по норам… Если тебя… хоть кто-нибудь… хоть пальцем… я того убью на хрен!.. Иди сюда, дорогая…

– Чего ж тебя на геройство пробивает, когда не надо? – устало вздохнула Сьюзан.

– Да вроде бы когда надо – тоже пробивает… – обиделся Уолден, обнимая её. Честно старался осторожно, но получалось всё равно по-медвежьи, и руки сами собой лезли ей под юбку…

– Эй, полегче можно? – обиделась в свою очередь Сьюзан. Сама не ожидала, что это её так заденет…

– Ты моя жена… Как хочу – так и лапаю. Я имею право?.. – трезвый он бы вёл себя приличнее, но сейчас просто не получалось себя контролировать.

– Да иди ты… – в нормальном состоянии она бы только посмеялась, а сейчас всерьёз собиралась чуть ли не пустить в ход коготки.

– Да?.. А ты знаешь, что ты моя жена… мать моего ребёнка… и я за тебя убью любого?.. – и он продолжал совать ей руки в вырез платья и под подол.

– Знаю, знаю, – и вот тут сорвалась-таки…

– Ах ты… чёрт, больно… – царапалась она чуть ли не до крови. – Не будь ты в положении – прямо бы и изнасиловал! Никогда больше так не делай, женщина!

– Это почему? – она ещё раз, почти вслепую, махнула рукой и разрыдалась.

– Потому что поднявший руку на меня… – он хотел сказать, что такое не прощает, но её слёзы окончательно выбили его из колеи. – Фу ты, как я с тобой намучился! Давай спать, что ли…

– Иди спи, кто тебе мешает?

Макнейр кое-как стащил с себя большую часть одежды, рухнул по диагонали на кровать и захрапел, перед этим успев только пошарить рукой: мол, где ты, обниму хоть…

…Утро принесло не столько похмелье, сколько осадок: вроде вчера поссорились…

– Дорогая, мне должно быть за себя стыдно?

– Как хочешь, – сонно пробормотала Сьюзан.

– Нет, ты честно скажи: делал я что-то нехорошее?

– А какая разница…

Макнейр тихо взбесился. Ему было сейчас просто необходимо, чтобы его пожалели, приласкали и сказали, что всё хорошо…

– Ах так?.. Если тебе наплевать – то я пошёл!

Достало всё – её припадки, отсутствие нормальной половой жизни и вот это вот нежелание быть его половинкой. Кажется, придётся им отдохнуть друг от друга…

* * *

Хозяйка «Гламура» встретила Великого Инквизитора дежурной улыбкой, за которой скрыла удивление, обиду и чёрт знает что ещё:

– Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? За счёт заведения, разумеется?

– А, у тебя разве есть что приличное? Одни цветочки-лепесточки и сопли в сахаре…

– Как скажешь. Ладно, сейчас я освобожусь и жду наверху.

И только когда они с Макнейром остались наедине, Карен спросила:

– Ты чего это вдруг? Я поняла так, что между нами всё кончено… – если и надеялась, так ему об этом знать необязательно…

– Сьюзан беременна. Беречь надо, – жаловаться на жену Уолден не собирался, потому ограничился этим.

– О, понятно. Ну, со мной тебе такое не грозит. Я слишком берегу фигуру, чтобы позволить себе так влететь.

«Какая же она дура!» – с тоской подумал Макнейр. Вслух он сказал:

– Ну и правильно. Законный наследник – это одно, а всякие приблудные детёныши мне не нужны абсолютно.

– Приблудных – не будет, – заверила Карен. И тут чёрт её дёрнул прибавить: – Твоя девочка сейчас, наверное, страшно поглупела и подурнела? Может, тебе не с кем появляться на приёмах? – и встала, потянулась, обрисовывая свои стати в наивыгоднейшем свете.

– Да ты… – чёрный маг прямо-таки задохнулся от ярости. – Как ты смеешь, кто ты вообще такая, чтобы оскорблять мою жену?! Круцио! – выкрикнул раньше, чем выхватил палочку. – Круцио фортиссимо! – а вот это уже по всем правилам…

Блондинка с пронзительным криком повалилась на пол. Кажется, у неё даже кровь из-под ногтей брызнула. И сейчас в этой женщине не осталось ничего красивого. Просто жалкое, раздавленное болью существо – даже странно, что сознание она потеряла не сразу.

Макнейр брызнул ей в лицо водой – из палочки и сильной струёй. Боль прекратилась, Карен смогла даже сесть. И прошипеть:

– Ты что, с ума сошёл?

– Великий Инквизитор в этой стране я! И никто не смеет безнаказанно оскорблять мою жену! – Уолден намотал на руку её волосы, протащил женщину по полу, потом рывком поднял, швырнул на кровать – и уже магией привязал.

– Насиловать будешь? – блондинка из последних сил улыбнулась.

– Перебьёшься! – Макнейр достал нож, провёл пальцем по лезвию. – Ты теперь любовница смерти. А я – её орудие.

Без всякой осторожности и рассекая кожу, он разрезал на ней платье. А потом ещё нацарапал ножом на груди слово «сука».

– А теперь, Карен Китаура, ты будешь сожжена по приговору Инквизиции!

Из палочки вырвался огненный шар. Золотые волосы вспыхнули, женщина закричала. Пламя разгоралось вокруг её головы.

– Ну что, хочешь сохранить свою жалкую жизнь? – почувствовав себя на работе, Макнейр слегка успокоился, и решение пришло само собой. – Если да, то будешь жить. Только красавицей тебя уже никто не назовёт.

– Убивай, если так…

– Нет, вот теперь ты помучаешься по-настоящему! – чёрный маг снова залил кровать и Карен водой. А потом, когда огонь погас, Уолден брызнул ей в лицо уже чем-то едким, целя в глаза. Получилось – в один. – Теперь на тебя не польстится даже последний нищий бродяга и даже за бесплатную выпивку. Кафе я оставляю за тобой, но посмотрю, сколько ты продержишься. Пока!

– Убей, сволочь!

– И не подумаю, – Макнейр ухмыльнулся, помахал рукой и аппарировал на первый этаж.

Там он сообщил посетителям и гвардейцам:

– С хозяйкой пришлось побеседовать методами Инквизиции. Окажите первую помощь!

И вернулся в свою резиденцию. Хотелось вымыть руки и, наверное, напиться. И не хотелось думать о том, что нельзя оставлять врагов в живых. Вряд ли эта потерявшая человеческий облик женщина что-то ему сделает. Скорее всего, сразу отравится или зарежется.

С женой он помирился буквально на другой день и как-то даже не заметил, что всё снова тихо, спокойно и как надо. Правильно. Сьюзан тоже удивлялась: видимо, действительно прошло и даже стало приятно…

Они о многом и многом просто не будут говорить – зачем?..».

 _Комментарий от пользователя Брэд_Кроуфорд_ : «Ну что же ты её не добил-то? Хотя бы из милосердия… Надо сразу стрелять в сердце, а не инстинкты свои садистские тешить!»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Уолден_Макнейр_ : «Да пусть живёт, ей же хуже! Если решит отомстить – может ещё одна серия получиться…»

 _Брэд_Кроуфорд_ : «По-моему, не стоит. Игра себя исчерпала. Если только вводить в сюжет новых персонажей… Будут желающие – пишите и делитесь идеями».

 

#### Сообщество “Half-Believe Life”. 17 марта 2008 г.

**_«Объявление администрации_ **

Игра объявляется закрытой. Предлагаем начать новый сюжет с другими персонажами.

Всем огромное спасибо за участие! Обе пары, будьте счастливы! И готовьте текст под выкладку, одним файлом, в виде связного фанфика!»

 

#### Разговор в «аське». 17 марта 2008 г.

« _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : Ну что нам, говорить больше не о чем, кроме закончившейся игры?

 _Кисель Болотный_ : Ну… можно новую придумать.

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : Подожди, я пока к этому не готова. Я мысленно ещё вся там… Ты мне лучше скажи, почему ты упорно отказываешься со мной увидеться? Ты что, женат или под судом?

 _Кисель Болотный_ : А ты что… хочешь не просто со мной дружить?.. Хотя я бы тебе и этого не советовал…

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : Конечно, не просто, непонятно, что ли?..

 _Кисель Болотный_ : Непонятно. И крайне глупо с твоей стороны. Я не Макнейр.

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : При чём здесь Макнейр… Он мужик, конечно, видный и персонаж неоднозначный, но палач. Я Кроуфорда отыгрываю, потому что он-то и есть мой идеал.

 _Кисель Болотный_ : Оригинально. Ну я-то тем более не Кроуфорд. И вообще не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь.

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : Ещё скажи, что ты «голубой». Непохоже.

 _Кисель Болотный_ : Солнышко, ты очень близка к истине. Я на самом деле девушка. Нормальной ориентации.

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : Да ладно!.. Хотя это многое объясняет. Раньше сказать не могла? Мы бы тогда просто играли, обычное дело…

 _Кисель Болотный_ : Ну я же не думала, что ты влюбишься в тот образ, который я создала! По-моему, довольно противный парень получился. Если честно, я всё ждала, что меня раскусят. Не ты – так ещё кто-нибудь.

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : Ну ты и козлиха! Можешь купить себе медаль за отменную актёрскую работу. Повесить на стенку и заклеить обоями! Я-то думала – вон какой умный, интересный парень, как с ним играть здорово, наверное, опытный, вот бы познакомиться… А ты козёл! То есть коза!

 _Кисель Болотный_ : Я вообще ходячее устройство по копчению неба. И опыта у меня никакого нет. Хотя мне действительно двадцать восемь.

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : От одиночества, что ли, парнем прикидываешься? От недотраха крыша поехала? Позорище!

 _Кисель Болотный_ : А тебя кто заставлял на мне зацикливаться? Ты моложе, активнее, нацелена на создание семьи… Это я никому не нужна, и дети у меня родились бы такие же чокнутые, как я сама…

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : А как тут не зациклиться? Из кого выбирать-то? Или женатые, или алкоголики… или Кроуфорд. Или вот такие, как ты. Тоже любовных романов обчиталась?

 _Кисель Болотный_ : Я всё больше чужие фанфики. Там больше можно почерпнуть. И такие, как Макнейр, водятся только там.

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : Тьфу на тебя! Как тебя звать-то, умурзище?

 _Кисель Болотный_ : Мирана. Мирана Глушкова.

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : Да ладно! Нет такого имени! Вернее, у Кэтрин Коултер в одном романе была такая героиня, ирландка из десятого века. Но когда ты родилась – этой книжки ещё не было.

 _Кисель Болотный_ : Ну, видимо, имя встречалось в более старинных текстах. Где-то же моя мамочка его выкопала? А если не веришь – посмотри в адресной базе нашего города. Там Мирана Глушкова только одна. 1980-го года рождения. Кстати, я живу на Стрелке.

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка_ : Обязательно узнаю адрес, приду и плюну в глаза. Если доживу до утра».

 

#### «Дневник Маришки-не-Мнишки». 18 марта 2008 г. 02:07

**_«”Белая Гвардия” – «Марина»_ **

_По Оке гуляет ветел,_

_Солнце село за Окою._

_Никому на этом свете_

_Нет ни счастья, ни покоя._

_Бьётся колокол старинный_

_На околице Таpyсы._

_А на шее у Марины_

_То ли камни, то ли бусы._

_Вдоль Оки гуляют кони._

_Волны катятся лазypно._

_У Марины на ладони_

_Крест на линии Сатурна._

_И любила и любили,_

_Замирали над строкою._

_Только не остановили_

_У обрыва над рекою._

_Опоздали на смотрины,_

_И ко гробу опоздали._

_А под камнем у Марины_

_Сон исполненный печали._

_Только птицы пролетают_

_У нее над головою._

_Только строчки прорастают_

_Меж цветами и травою._

_Никого на целом свете –_

_А ни пеших и ни пьяных._

_И гуляют кони эти._

_Под надрывы фортепьяно._

_Вьются волосы – колечки,_

_А на платье пелерина._

_Видишь, там, на том крылечке,_

_Дети – Ася и Марина._

_По Оке гуляет ветер_

_Солнце село за Окою._

_Никому на этом свете_

_Нет ни счастья, ни покоя»._

_Запись закрыта для комментирования._

 

**Часть вторая. Хроники немаленького города**

#### Марина. 18 марта, ночь и утро

Реальный мир как-то не хотел складываться в общую картину. Оно и не удивительно – Брэд Кроуфорд прекрасно понимал, что до конца он этому миру ещё не принадлежит, а значит, они друг друга не сильно замечают. Не то, чтобы это сильно мешало, но с мысли сбивало…

Вот, значит, куда вывело. Почему-то всё сходилось на квартире, где жила, в общем-то, самая обыкновенная девчонка. Широкая кость, копна кудрявых белокуро-пегих волос. Густые тёмные брови, зелёные глаза. И крупный детский рот, видимо, привыкший улыбаться, но сейчас…

Сейчас Марина Кулагина сидела за столом перед компьютером и раскладывала на гладкой поверхности снотворные таблетки. Их было много. И маленьких. Всего-то… проглотить все – и ничего не будет. Но девушка медлила, пересчитывала кусочки своей смерти справа налево и слева направо, выкладывала из них фигуры…

На экране компьютера была только немая чернота.

Только вдруг Марина не то услышала шорох за спиной, не то кожей почувствовала чьё-то присутствие. Обернулась. Увидела полупрозрачную тень. Чёрные волосы, чёлка на глаза, очки…

– Ну вот, – подумала она вслух. – Димедрол ещё не глотала, а глюки уже здесь.

– Не глюки, – автоматически среагировал Кроуфорд.

– Они ещё и разговаривают, – девушка продолжала думать вслух. – Издевайтесь, ага. Что ещё осталось-то…

– Ладно тебе, кто издевается, – ну, по крайней мере по возрасту он мог себе позволить такое обращение.

– Вот вы, сэр, и издеваетесь. Вы же не существуете на самом деле… – или всё-таки?..

– Всегда думал, что существую… Ущипнул бы, но не уверен, что получится.

– Не надо меня щипать. И так тошно.

– Что случилось?

– Что, что… Заигралась я на фиг. Познакомилась в сети с парнем – ну, думала, что с парнем. А оказалось – такая же девчонка-ролевик… – в таком виде проблема выглядела глупой и смешной, да ещё если излагать глюку, по совместительству принцу своих грёз…

– И что теперь, жизнь кончилась, что ли? – удивился он вполне искренне, да и рискнул попробовать её разозлить и расшевелить.

– Ну пять минут назад я искренне думала, что да, – она даже улыбнулась. Всё-таки жизнелюбие и молодое любопытство брали верх. – А так… Плохо в нашем городе с достойными кадрами. Остаётся… влюбляться в тех, кого сама себе придумаешь.

– Ну это тоже не выход, конечно, но хоть понятно…

– Так… А теперь, уважаемый сэр, может быть, вы хотя бы объясните, вижу я вас во сне или как, и каким образом вы проникли в мою квартиру, и чего вы от меня хотите, – она пыталась изображать хозяйку территории и девушку, готовую постоять за себя, но уже пожирала его глазами. Или она свихнулась – или мечты иногда сбываются…

– Не во сне. Вполне в реальности. Про технические подробности перехода между мирами уж позволь не распространяться, скажу только, что это было очень непросто… И да, я не знал, где именно окажусь.

– Ну, значит, были какие-то высокие и значительные причины для того, чтобы вы оказались именно здесь. Тогда приветствую в гостях. И если нужна помощь, то… – если это глюк или сон, то ужасно интересный. Хотя бы досмотреть до конца…

– Ладно, разберёмся. А пока давай хоть познакомимся, а то ты меня знаешь, а я…

– Марина Кулагина. Редактор. Незамужняя, ну это вы уже поняли…

– Очень приятно, – и опять же даже не соврал.

– А уж мне-то как… Вы прямо совсем такой, как я себе представляла! Только… как будто бы призрак или фантом…

– Это должно быть временно. Если, конечно, мы там всё правильно поняли… Вроде как побочный эффект от перехода, должно восстановиться…

– А, поняла, вопрос времени. Повезло вам, что я живу одна. А то непосвящённые начали бы визжать и креститься. Хотя, конечно, вполне возможно, что никто, кроме меня, вас и не видит…

– Вот этого не знаю, будем проверять.

– Для этого проще всего выйти на улицу. Но время-то три часа ночи, проверять не на ком…

– Ну оно и не срочно…

– Ну и хорошо. Правда, спать тоже вряд ли получится… Чай, кофе, что-нибудь?..

– Что угодно, в принципе-то… Помочь?

– Ещё вы будете себя утруждать таким немужским занятием. Я сама, – она тут же пошла на кухню, поставила чайник, захлопотала, вытаскивая из холодильника и буфета всё самое лучшее. Полакомиться Маринка любила, несмотря на опасения располнеть, и запасы «вкусняшек» дома держала большие…

Кроуфорд всё же девушку без помощи не оставил, хоть она и протестовала. В конце концов, так и соображалось лучше…

Потом они сидели за кофе с бутербродами и, пожалуй, наслаждались жизнью. Марина рассуждала вслух:

– Даже если бы завтра был рабочий день – ради такого стоит ночь не поспать!

– Ну да, лучше уж от таких сюрпризов, чем от горя…

– От горя я бы не проснулась, если бы не вы…

– Ну вот, уже не зря, значит, сюда попал…

– Вы попали именно туда, где вас любят и всегда ждут, – кажется, сказала лишнее, ну, а с другой стороны – что такого, если правда?

– Может, поэтому и попал…

– Да скорее всего, наш мир должен был вас притянуть, точнее, вы – за что-то зацепиться… А у вас там как? Всё как в сериале показали? Параллельный мир или что…

– Сериала не видел, так что не знаю. А так мир как мир…

– Я могу при случае показать, может, интересно будет, что там на вас выдумали, а что правда… – ей безумно хотелось спросить про личную жизнь, но стеснялась.

– Ну если время найдётся, – это обещало быть если не познавательным, то хотя бы забавным.

– Да хоть сейчас. Там, правда, сначала будет много-много Вайсс, потом только вы с командой появитесь…

– Тоже неплохо…

– Вы такой скромный? Вообще могу начать прямо с того места, как вы стоите за спиной Такатори-старшего…

– Нет, любопытный… Про них ведь тоже интересно.

– Тогда сначала, только там немножко затянуто и похоже на «Ментов». Хотя вот «Ментов» вы точно не смотрели, это наш отечественный сериал…

– Вот уж чего не видел…

– Ну тоже, если интересно, покажу, хотя про вас и Вайсс явно интереснее. Тогда берём остатки бутербродов и перемещаемся к компьютеру?

– Ну видимо…

– Давайте вы в кресло, я на пол? Мне же киномехаником работать…

– Ну если так удобно…

– Удобнее некуда, я люблю на полу, – Марина запустила диск и уселась на брошенную на ковёр подушку.

…До рассвета они осилили половину первого сезона. Девушка смотрела не столько на экран, сколько на реакцию своего нежданного гостя. Кроуфорд просто развлекался, между делом прикидывая, что стоит потом пересказать прочим заинтересованным лицам. Хотя совсем уж невероятного ничего не было, более-менее как в жизни…

Марина наслаждалась его улыбкой. Рада была сделать человеку приятное… И хоть глаза уже закрывались, спрашивала, вытаскивая очередной диск:

– Неужели ничего не наврали?..

– Ну так, как всегда при пересказах, что-то дополнили, что-то не показали, а так…

– Ну и хорошо, – она улыбнулась, сидя по-кошачьи у его ног. И одновременно пришло подобие страха: насколько Кроуфорд жесток, безжалостен, циничен и неромантичен? Смотря канон, иногда хочется назвать его гадом. Но почти всё можно если не оправдать, то понять…

– Ладно, устала ты со мной, наверно…

– Я не с вами, я просто засыпаю уже…

– Ну тогда не буду мешать.

– А сами где устроитесь? Могу вам на полу постелить, а если не ложитесь – то пустить в компьютер… Могу показать, как я вас из себя изображала – если не пристукнете…

– Не пристукну, это уж точно…

– Значит, зачем-то я вам нужна, – потому что на большее рассчитывать было бы глупо… Хотя бы потому, что они ещё слишком недолго знакомы.

– Пожалуй. Хотя бы потому что не зря меня именно сюда вынесло, значит, что-то должно быть. Пока не знаю, что… – ну да, ну соврал, но так уж надо…

– Ну разберёмся, всегда готова помочь. Садитесь или ложитесь?..

– Да уж посижу и надеюсь не потревожить.

– Не потревожите, я даже в шуме хорошо сплю… Вот, открываю свой главный дневник, ролевой и сообщество, где мы с той девкой играли. Может, вам интересно будет, поймёте, что я за человек и чем могу быть полезна… Ой, сейчас только я на почту быстренько отвечу, а то у меня крайний пост сильно на предсмертную записку смахивал…

– Конечно-конечно…

Марина быстренько отправила пост в духе «Не обращайте внимания, всё уже нормально, спасибо всем, кто беспокоился!». Потом ушла в ванную, вернулась в пижаме и улеглась, оставив Оракула за компьютером.

Поизучать там было что, так что Кроуфорд даже увлёкся чтением… и вот тут уж удивлялся куда больше, чем при просмотре фильма. И ведь всё это должно было иметь какое-то значение, и, судя по всему, немалое…

* * *

Проснулась Маринка за полдень, потянулась, стряхивая цветные сны… вспомнила. То, что случилось, было покруче любого сна.

– Сэр, вы ещё там?..

– А куда я денусь…

– Ну мало ли… – она встала и тихонько подошла к нему, заглядывая через плечо. – Ну как, умею я себя за вас выдавать или лучше и не пытаться?..

– Можно, конечно… Несколько… односторонне, что ли, но убедительно…

– Ничего себе. А в каком смысле односторонне?

– Ну в том, что я не только хороший человек и вообще…

– Я вообще-то старалась сделать вас не таким уж и хорошим, чтобы думали в основном о себе, ну плюс о команде, без задвигов на спасении мира и прочее…

– Да понятно, но хочется-то героя, ага? А я и таким могу показаться…

– Если вам это будет выгодно, – она невольно затрепетала, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. – А вообще мало ли чего мне хочется, вы-то такой, какой есть…

– Какой уж получился.

– Скромничаете. А я вот тут стою и пытаюсь вас не бояться…

– И кажется мне, что не очень получается.

– Да как вам сказать… Половина на половину. Но всё-таки львов за усы лучше не таскать.

– Ну это да, особенно без необходимости.

– Вот и не буду. Я к старшим вообще очень почтительная. Так, вы спать сильно хотите или как?

– До вечера доживу.

– Ну смотрите. Если глаза надо чаем промыть – так без проблем… Или ещё что… А вообще, по-хорошему, я бы гулять пошла. День-то подарочный и вообще моё любимое время года!

– А почему бы нет…

– Благодарю за честь, – по-старинному ответила Марина и пошла одеваться, краситься и вообще готовиться к выходу в свет со сногсшибательным кавалером.

…Как оказалось, для прохожих Кроуфорд был вполне видим. И оглядывались, и даже заглядывались на него не потому, что удивлялись его призрачности. Похоже, для них он был обычным молодым мужчиной, солидным, представительным… и для некоторых – притягательным. Маринка чувствовала себя лёгкой, будто воздушный шарик. И взяла бы спутника под руку, но не решалась… Так что шли они просто рядышком, как старые знакомые. И даже разговаривали пока о какой-то ерунде.

Девушка показывала гостю города местные достопримечательности. Как всеобщего значения, так и свои личные: школу, фонтан, места прогулок… Город свой она любила и рассказывала увлечённо. И надо признать, это действительно было интересно. Хотя может быть, секрет и правда был не в рассказе и не в предмете рассказа, а в рассказчице…

Так они прогуляли долго, Маринка купила мороженое – мол, пора открывать сезон…

– Будете?

– Конечно…

Вот это как раз было из серии «о боги, какой кавай!» – Кроуфорд, поедающий мороженое на улице… Хотя у него даже это получалось серьёзно, основательно и без эксцессов – в отличие от самой Марины, которая слегка обляпалась и теперь неловко смеялась.

Ну а с кем не бывает? Кроуфорд тоже не удержался от смеха, и теперь гадал – обидится она или нет.

Не обиделась, подумаешь… Главное, быстренько вытереться платочком, и даже пятен не будет.

– Я вообще обычно и бумажками в корзину через всю комнату попадаю и вообще…

– Ну понятное дело, а это так, мелочи жизни…

– Ага, не особенно-то мне свойственные… Ой, а ещё чуть-чуть – и мы придём на Стрелку. Тут у нас мелкая речушка в Оку впадает… и тут местный культурный центр. И тут живёт нехороший человек, известный под именем Мирана Глушкова.

– Чем же нехороший?

– Ну это же та самая, про которую я думала, что она парень. Свеколт и Макнейр в одном флаконе.

– А, тогда ясно…

– Вот. Пусть смотрит на нас и завидует… старая дева, блин.

– О’кей, тебе виднее…

– Пожалуй. Надо бы плюнуть, но лучше пусть знает, что я не отравилась… И уже что-то нашла…

– Ладно, ладно, – он улыбнулся и приобнял девушку за плечи – как разбушевавшегося ребёнка, которого срочно надо унять.

– Ой… – она даже не смогла понять, что почувствовала. Конечно, это было по-дружески… но это только начало… может быть…

Говорить тут было особо не о чем, и они просто молча шли дальше. Навстречу заходящему солнцу и что там ещё положено для романтики… Марина вдруг поймала себя на мысли: а если на моих родителей наткнёмся? И тут же об этом забыла.

 

#### Мирана. 18 марта, ночь и утро

Уолден Макнейр осторожно оглядывался по сторонам, пробираясь по чужой тёмной квартире. Подсвечивать себе волшебной палочкой он не решался – использовал более редкое и сложное заклинание, наделяющее того, кто его произносит, «ночным зрением». Чёрному магу казалось, что его глаза горят в полумраке жёлтым огнём. Палач впивался взглядом в лица спящих женщин. Одна немолодая, другая и вовсе старая… обе не подходят. Так… ещё одна комната. Вот он, этот ящик с кнопками, цифрами… и экраном, который в его, Макнейра, мире выглядел как большое окно в мир другой, необычайный. Очень забавно было увидеть такое в тюремной камере вместо опостылевших решёток. Очень славно было в один прекрасный день уйти через это окно, попутно притянув неизвестно откуда собственную палочку. Откуда чёрный маг знал, что здесь его ждёт могущество, власть и безмерная магическая сила – он и сам не смог бы сказать. Да и источник Силы искал на ощупь.

Видимо, вот! Девчонка спала в комнате с волшебным ящиком. Неказистая девчонка, видно, что толстая. Чернявая, с дурацкой чёлкой на лбу. Говорят, завладеть сознанием спящего или взять у него энергию – плёвое дело. Только Макнейр никогда не занимался подобной магической практикой. Да к тому же откуда-то твёрдо знал: Сила должна быть отдана добровольно. Значит, придётся ждать, пока проснётся. Да ещё постараться не напугать и не привлечь внимания окружающих…

…Мирана открыла глаза и в первую минуту подумала: «Наверно, сплю», – а во вторую: «Ну да, когда это у меня и что-то нормально».

– Кто тут? – проворчала она сонным голосом, запоздало испугавшись.

– Да я. Твой кошмар, – весело сказал Макнейр. Девчонка вызывала у него неизбывное желание издеваться, потому что отвечала его представлениям о «позорище-которое-хрен-знает-как-земля-носит».

– Ну да, что мне ещё приснится, – она начала размышлять вслух.

– Если бы я тебе не снился – я бы вышел не к тебе, а в другое место. Не знаю, кто ты такая, но та, кто может мне пригодиться.

– И чем же?

– Ну, скажем так, обогреть, накормить, поселить у себя, пока я не окрепну и не утвержусь в вашем мире.

– Ну попробуй, только как ты тут поселишься?

– Могу под кроватью, на первое время. Просто чтобы не вызывать подозрений у твоей родни. И не надейся, потом поменяемся!

– Ну точно сплю, – мрачно подытожила она. – Попробуй, раз так.

Макнейр с ворчанием полез под кровать. Она была старинная, почти как в приличной магической семье, да и сам он был не вполне материален… Пока.

Убедившись, что места там ему хватит, палач вылез обратно и уселся на стул перед волшебным ящиком:

– Пойдёт. Ты хоть знаешь, кто я?

– Догадываюсь вроде бы…

– Ага, значит, топор в качестве удостоверения личности предъявлять не надо. Усов хватит.

Как назло, в памяти всплыла крылатая фраза про «усы, лапы и хвост»:

– Хватит.

– Уже хорошо. Так, жалкая маггла, ты у меня в рабстве. Очень жаль, что я не могу завладеть твоим сознанием… ну неспособный я в этом плане. Придётся как-то так… на добровольно-принудительных началах.

– Вот-вот. Мало того, что мерещится, так ещё и командует… Так, подожди, ты чего, и правда настоящий?

– Она ещё сомневается! – Макнейр протянул длинную лапищу и коснулся плеча девчонки, скрытого глупой зелёной пижамой. – Ну нематериальный слегка, так это пройдёт.

– Обалдеть, – хотя по лицу было видно – хотелось выразиться несколько иначе.

– А ты думала, наш мир – это просто игрушки? Поменьше грезь мною на ночь! Хотя, конечно, было бы так – сидеть бы мне по сей день за решёткой…

– Благодарности не прошу, – буркнула она. – Ладно, что делать-то будем?

– Я бы предложил доброго вина, только хрен его у вас, у магглов, добудешь. Чего есть в погребах или где вы там еду храните, сейчас притяну прямо сюда…

– Ну стандартный набор есть. Хлеб-колбаса-варенье – ещё чего-то…

– Уже неплохо… Ассио еда!

Прилетела кастрюля с супом, слегка расплескавшимся при перемещении сквозь стены, полбатона колбасы и пара кусков хлеба. Макнейр полез в кастрюлю руками:

– А ничего так суп, мяса много… Надо будет – погрею потом…

– А удобно, – заметила Мирана, с интересом поглядывая на происходящее.

– Ну так на то мы могучие маги, – отозвался Уолден с набитым ртом, – а вы позорники.

К этому моменту есть руками ему надоело, так что он призвал с кухни ложку, а колбасу нарезал шикарным кинжалом и даже сунул Миране бутерброд.

– На, я не жадный. Зовут-то как?

– Мирана.

– Хренассе. Маггла магглой, а имя как у чистокровной волшебницы. Может, ты сильно разведённая грязнокровка, пра-пра… был колдун?..

– А я знаю? Если и да, то чёрт его знает, когда и что было…

– Да, у вас мало кто рисует своё родословное древо золотыми чернилами и вешает в гостиной. Кстати, судя по имени, я в Ирландии, или в другой области Великобритании, или, в общем, где-то в приличной стране?

– Ну вообще в России…

– Это где медведи по улицам бегают? Пойти что ли поохотиться?..

– Валяй, только если кто там и бегает, то спортсмены и хулиганы, судя по времени…

– Ладно, завтра разберусь. А сейчас пойду спать. Так, дорогуша, я жутко храплю, твои родные ничего не услышат, но тебе придётся терпеть…

– Ну чего ещё ждать-то… Ладно, переживу.

– Придётся, ты мне нужна живая. Можешь меня не стесняться, мыть посуду, бегать тут неодетая… Тебя даже гиппогриф насиловать не захочет. Зато ты умная, – добавил он зачем-то.

– И на том спасибо…

Чёрный маг дожевал колбасу, заполз под кровать и через минуту уже крепко спал.

Мирана тоже не придумала ничего лучше, как немножко прибраться и спать дальше…

* * *

Наутро бабушка подняла вопли: кто съел колбасу, почему кастрюлю с супом на столе оставили, неужели наша девочка заболела, и так далее, и тому подобное…

Бабушку удалось временно нейтрализовать, сославшись на срочную работу и пищу для мозгов – и теперь бабуля возмущалась уже тем, что ребёнку приходится работать по ночам. Но хоть про колбасу забыла…

– Хочешь, я её в лягушку превращу? – почти миролюбиво предложил Макнейр, когда Мирана вернулась в свою комнату.

– Не надо…

– Ну как скажешь. Хотя знаешь, почему я стал палачом? Потому что мне дома мешали жить. Ладно, я надеюсь, она вместе с твоей мамашей куда-нибудь денется, и нам можно будет немножко развернуться…

– Может быть…

Вскоре мама Мираны ушла на рынок, наказав много не сидеть за компьютером, а бабушка, накормив всех завтраком (то есть остатками после Макнейра), плюхнулась перед телевизором, собираясь смотреть всё подряд.

– Ну, показывай, чего у тебя есть, – заявил Уолден.

– Много чего есть. Полезного меньше… Что надо?

– Ну не знаю, книжки интересные про здешнюю жизнь, картинки страшные, всё такое… Опять же компьютером интересуюсь.

– Ладно, сейчас попробую научить…

– Давай. Там можно много интересного увидеть, мне даже через тюремное окно кое-что доходило…

– Это точно, чего там только не увидишь… – она включила компьютер и задумалась – что бы такого запустить?

– Давай пострашнее и поинтереснее. Можно сплетни про меня с девушками… или с парнями…

– Ой… – ну хотя там-то ничего совсем такого быть не могло, так что игру она открыла смело.

– А то до меня доходили некоторые слухи… – Уолден уткнулся сначала в самодеятельные рисунки, потом в посты с самой игрой. – Интересно, кто это меня так лихо изобразил?.. – поинтересовался он через некоторое время.

– Ну… – сознаваться или нет?

– Неплохо. Автора, может, и убил бы для острастки… но в принципе похоже. Только на самом деле я ещё хуже и церемонюсь меньше…

– Понятно…

– Ну сама могла убедиться. Хотя ты не красотка, в отличие от этой Сьюзан, даже как-то жалко, что я с ней незнаком…

– Ну мало ли… Раз ты сюда попал – фиг знает, кто ещё так умудрился.

– Чёрт… А ведь верно. Мало ли кто тут ещё лазит и хочет украсть Силу!.. Нет, правду говорят, что красивые и умные сразу встречаются крайне редко. Кажется, мне попался второй вариант.

– Ну может быть. Тогда надо узнавать как-то…

– Выйти в город и вглядываться в лица прохожих – не маги ли?.. Хотя большинство из них наверняка, как я, невидимы, не идиоты же…

– Может, и так. Ну сейчас сообразим, как лучше сработает…

– Я бы ловушку какую поставил, но пока не знаю, где и какую. Вот если, например, я пойду писать как будто от автора моего образа, а на самом деле от себя – вдруг откликнутся странные личности?

– Ага… Ну хотя да, если ты ко мне вышел, потому что я тоже к этой игре… Так, значит, в первую очередь и правда там копать надо, вдруг как раз в игре и дело…

– А ты каким боком?.. Так, только тут вроде бы всё закончилось, имеет смысл начинать новый виток? Если я опять напишу, что ищу интересных противников и любовниц…

– Ну так, немножко… Попробовать можно, мало ли, вдруг кто и откликнется.

– Ну давай, – Макнейр примерился к непривычному способу набора букв… и через довольно продолжительное время напечатал текст, очень грозный. В духе «кто не хочет играть – получит Аваду Кедавру». – Так. Вот, пишу: «Уолден_Макнейр». А он пароль требует… Что, идти пытать того, кто писал от моего имени?..

– Ну… пароль я знаю, давай наберу…

– Нет, ты непростая девица. Как минимум отпрыск старинного рода, лишённый магии…

– Ну да, и вместо этого на «ну ты, твою мать» с техникой, ага…

– А вот это здорово, потому что у нас этому никого не учат. Сейчас в первый раз подумал, что они неправы…

– По идее, наверно, да. Хотя у вас вроде и так неплохо выходит со всем управляться…

– Если внутри нашего замкнутого сообщества – то да, а если вот так вот…

– Ага, пожалуй…

 

#### Сердюков. 18 марта, день

– Андрей Олегович, в подвале… тени.

– Какие ещё тени? – мужчина средних лет, с усами, с добрым и усталым лицом, поднял глаза от книги и поглядел на вошедшего подростка. – А, это ты, Володя. Какой подвал?

– Наш, наш, сэнсей…

Сердюков поморщился. Сколько раз он просил воспитанников не обращаться к нему так на основном месте работы! В комнате, конечно, никого не было, но ведь уши есть и у стен… Ладно, что взять с парня, он, кажется, и правда испуган…

– Что там такое, рассказывай.

– Да я зашёл, думал, там есть кто из наших… Хотя свет не горел, и дверь оказалась заперта. Но в окна было видно: мелькает какая-то тень, как будто бы приёмы отрабатывает, с зеркалом бьётся…

– Что за чертовщина? Ключи у меня, замок, как я понял, на месте… Стёкла целы?

– Вроде бы да.

– Может, померещилось тебе?

– Да нет. Она двигалась хоть и тихо, но не совсем бесшумно. А в какой-то момент с грохотом что-то свалила.

– Она?

– Да, тень явно женская, и по причёске, и здесь… – мальчишка выразительным жестом изобразил, какие формы у «тени».

– Ну-ну. Сказал бы я, что у тебя воображение разыгралось, но лучше сам схожу проверю.

– Я с вами!

– Не советую. Или держись подальше от входа. Так, – это уже на ходу и коллегам по диспетчерской, – я по вызову, в двадцатый дом, там свет на лестнице не горит и в подвале тоже.

* * *

Стоило Сердюкову повернуть ключ, вынуть тяжёлый висячий замок и приоткрыть дверь в подвал – как над головой электрика что-то просвистело. Андрей едва успел уклониться, а потом вытащил из стены небольшой крестообразный нож. Необычное оружие оказалось очень острым – пальцы Сердюкова не избежали встречи с одной из режущих поверхностей.

– В следующий раз – прямо в сердце, – предупредил из темноты холодно-насмешливый женский голос.

– Ты кто? – спросил Андрей.

– Дух ночи. А ты сам-то кто?

– Вообще-то хозяин подвала. И хотел бы знать, что ты здесь делаешь.

– Хочу обосноваться до лучших времён.

– Не выйдет. Запру, и ты умрёшь от голода.

– Здесь у тебя хорошие запасы. А кончатся – уйду по коммуникациям. Или через окно.

– Лучше сразу сматывайся, пока я милицию не позвал! – вопреки своим словам, Сердюков шагнул вперёд, в темноту, видимо, надеясь перехватить неизвестную злоумышленницу.

Она налетела на него как вихрь, оба рухнули на пол и сплелись в яростный клубок. «Дух ночи» оказалась ловкой и увёртливой, но Андрей всё-таки был банально сильнее. И если не знать, как обратить эту силу против него, шансов у противника не было. Так что после непродолжительной борьбы неизвестная была уложена на обе лопатки.

– Володя, ты ещё здесь? – крикнул Сердюков. – Включи свет, будь другом!

Вспыхнула лампочка под потолком. Стало видно, что пленница подвала довольно молода, у неё недлинные волосы, покрашенные в синий цвет, и раскосые тёмные глаза.

– Кого косплеишь? – поинтересовался подошедший парнишка. – Какое аниме?

Женщина недоумённо заморгала, Андрей велел подопечному не лезть с глупостями и обратился к ней:

– Если отпущу – удерёшь?

– Нет, сдаюсь. И так была не в лучшей форме, а тут ещё с тобой схватилась…

Сердюков отпустил её и поднялся на ноги. Синеволосая тоже встала и прислонилась спиной к стене.

– Как ты сюда попала? – спросил Андрей.

– Вместо того, чтобы умереть. Думала – уже всё, очнулась здесь, в запертом помещении.

– Бред какой-то. Ты кто?

– Аой Тидзуру.

– Ну я же говорил, что она чокнутая анимешница, – откомментировал Володя. – Только не могу вспомнить, откуда персонаж.

– Это и неважно, – отмахнулся Сердюков, – нормальное имя у тебя есть?

– Я и называю нормальное. Японское. Паспортное.

– Милочка, у нас здесь Россия! Славный город Перезань! Хватит строить из себя японку, по-русски не хуже меня говоришь!

– Это я просто неведомо как вас понимаю…

– Чушь не неси! Документы есть?

– Сгорели, когда чёртовы Охотники Света взорвали нашу лабораторию. Я перед смертью довольно долго была на нелегальном положении.

– «Белый Крест», – едва ли не в один голос сказали Андрей с Володей.

– Это они «белый крест», – уточнила женщина, – а мы Шрайент.

– Клиника, – вздохнул Сердюков. – Может, тебя в больницу положить? Там вспомнишь, кто ты есть на самом деле, как маму-папу звать и где живёшь…

– Нигде я не живу, – синеволосая тоже вздохнула.

– Нет, ну надо же, – мальчишка возвёл глаза к небу, – до такой степени заиграться в начальницу Шрайент! Андрей Олегович, может, её не класть в больницу? Может, походит по улицам да сама всё вспомнит?

 

#### Марина и Мирана. 18 марта, вечер

Марина с Кроуфордом прогуляли до раннего вечера, потом сели досматривать «Белый Крест», после чего девушка сказала:

– Ну вот теперь, наверное, вам уже пора лечь.

– Да и тебе тоже…

– Мне, может, ещё и рано… Хоть и незачем, а почитаю, что там так называемые друзья написали, – она говорила и одновременно вытаскивала из кладовки матрас, засунутый туда заботливой мамой. – Сейчас выдам, на чём спать…

– Ага, спасибо. Если что интересное будет…

Марина выдала Оракулу спальник, пару подушек и на всякий случай чистую простыню. Присела к компьютеру, открыла треклятый дневниковый сервер… и тут же завопила:

– Она опять! Нет, ну что за наглая девица!

– Что там?

– Она от имени Макнейра пытается оживить сообщество! В терминах «всех убью, если одна останусь!» Ну должна же она понимать, что я ей после случившегося руки не подам…

– Значит, это зачем-то ещё нужно…

– Зачем? Всё равно вряд ли кто ещё раскачается, и администрация писала, что тот состав персонажей уже пора менять. Кстати, стиль у неё… ну, непохож на её обычный, её Макнейр потише…

– Интересно… Тогда что бы это значило? Может, мне ответить, так, на всякий случай?

– Типа, а не пошли бы вы в болото, настоящий Кроуфорд пришёл? Ну давайте, это будет интересно…

– Ну да, или что-то в этом духе.

– Ой, ня! Вы не обидитесь, если я у вас за спиной встану?

– Нет, не обижусь…

– Это хорошо, а то многие терпеть не могут.

– Да я как-то привык, не мешает…

– Коллеги замучили? Ладно, всё, не мешаю, пишите ответ, только не показывайте, что вы заподозрили, что она не Макнейр…

– Вроде того. Ладно, сейчас посмотрим, что получится…

Марина считывала у него через плечо. Ответ, вроде бы, получился вполне вежливый, но не менее грозный, чем изначальное сообщение.

– Сойдёт? – поинтересовался Кроуфорд.

– Ой, вполне! Я так хамить в вежливой форме никогда не умела… Но я и не вы всё-таки…

– Надо будет – попробую научить…

– Спасибо… Так, а интересно, она в онлайне?.. Под Макнейровским ником светится, но, может, на самом деле и ушла уже…

– Подождём, если здесь, то, по идее, отреагирует…

Ответ выскочил минут через десять:

_«Кроуфорд, круче тебя только яйца, да? Дождёшься, что узнаешь, как оно, когда тебя имеют, плевать, что ты натурал!»_

Маринка округлила глаза:

– Совсем не её стиль. Какое-то пещерное хамство…

– Тогда ещё интереснее…

– Может, ночью придёт админ сообщества и почистит, ещё и бан вкатит за такие вещи… Отвечать будете?

– Надо бы…

 _«Хотелось бы узнать, что вы можете предложить, кроме громких обещаний»_ , – напечатал Кроуфорд и улыбнулся Марине:

– Не будем опускаться до того же уровня, правда ведь?

– Вот уж точно, вы же приличный человек, – она нежно улыбнулась в ответ, чувствуя, как плавится от одного его взгляда…

– Если бы и не был, в присутствии девушки как-то… неизящно…

Тут пришёл ответ:

_«С каких это пор мы на «вы»? Предложить могу большую войну, ещё неизвестно, кто из нас лучше в рукопашке, а магия у тебя аховая, гадание на кофейной гуще…»_

* * *

Отправив это сообщение, Макнейр повернулся к Миране:

– Стиль совсем не похож на то, что в целом по сообществу. Можно узнать, откуда это пишут? Ну, в смысле, тот же человек или хотя бы из того же ли места?

– Человека – вряд ли, с того же компьютера или нет, могу проверить, – Мирана покусала кончик карандаша. – Жалко, у меня особо больших прав на сообществе нет, обходным путём выяснять придётся…

– Ну если чего выяснишь – скажи, может, я магией что увижу… Ты человека знаешь, который за этого Кроуфорда играл?

– Знаю… Так, сейчас, минут через пять точно скажу… – она внимательно вчитывалась в строчки статистики, выбирая нужные записи. – Ага, есть, адрес тот же…

– То есть, говоря по-простому, есть вероятность, что он сейчас сидит дома у той личности и пишет с её машины?

– Да.

– Пойдём убьём?.. Или подождём, пока ответит?

– Ну по идее стоит подождать…

– Ладно. Я ждать не люблю, но в пекло соваться как-то тоже… Пусть отвечает. Всё равно я круче!

– Ну не спорю…

Ответ прилетел довольно быстро: _«Предложение приемлемо. И я бы на вашем месте не спешил с прогнозами»._

 _«Тогда давай подерёмся_ , – напечатал Макнейр. – _Пока в письменном виде, а там, может, и по-настоящему случится…»_

* * *

– Кажется, он вас вычислил, – Марина похолодела. – А если это настоящий Макнейр? Мирана написала бы «сначала виртуально, потом в реале»…

– Тогда интересная закономерность прослеживается…

– Ёлки-палки-по… Ой, извините, сэр. А если он сюда телепортируется и будет нас убивать? Ладно, тресну его банкой с огурцами, хоть и жалко огурцы…

– Ничего, не убьёт, – а в ответ Кроуфорд написал: _«Всегда готов»_.

– Думаете?..

…Макнейр подумал и напечатал: _«Беру ножик и кидаю в тебя»_.

– Уверен, – _«В следующий раз попробуй получше»_ , – не удержался Кроуфорд.

_«Хочешь сказать, что я промазал?!»_

_«Именно»._

_«Ладно. Подскочил к тебе и стараюсь ударить кулаком в лицо»._

_«Пытаюсь уйти от атаки и ударить в ответ»._

_«Вмазал от всего сердца, разбил очки»._

_«Слабовато, однако. Тоже от души съездил по физиономии». –_ вслух Кроуфорд уже вполне искренне смеялся.

 _«Ты же не видишь ни хрена! Перехватил руку и пытаюсь тебя кувырнуть»_ , – вот Макнейр здорово злился и потому делал глупости…

_«Ой, а что тут видеть… А вот ты торопишься, и зря, поэтому ничего и не выходит…»_

_«Козёл ты! Выхватил палочку и превращаю тебя в таракана»._

_«Эх ты… Хотя так я и думал, что слабо…»_

_«Чего слабо? Ещё скажи, что не превратился!»_

_«По-честному по-простому. А если и нет, что тогда?»_

_«У тебя что, иммунитет против магии? Или ты уклониться успел? Ну, свяжу тебя магическими верёвками, а потом голову оттяпаю…»_

_«Ну попробуй, если успеешь…»_

_«Размахнулся топором…»_

…Маринка уже давно сложилась пополам от хохота…

 _«Дальше по законам жанра я должен бы тебя пристрелить, но как-то скучно…»_ – Кроуфорд её вполне понимал.

 _«Ладно, считай, что я у тебя пистолет расплавил. И вообще как ты будешь стрелять связанный?»_ – Макнейр уже тоже вошёл в азарт и развеселился.

_«Вот всё тебе расскажи… Военная тайна»._

_«Ладно, в натуре разберёмся. В смысле, в оригинале. Тьфу ты, мне тут подсказывают: в реале»._

_«В натуре не советую, а так – конечно»._

_«Боишься на самом деле?»_

Марина в это время шептала Кроуфорду:

– Это настоящий Макнейр, и у него за спиной кто-то есть… Как я у вас…

_«Нет. А ты неужели да?»_

– Похоже на то. И, видимо, как раз твоя приятельница…

_«Нисколечко, я же могу тебя убить одним взмахом палочки»._

– Да какая она мне приятельница, коза она…

_«Ну проверим»._

– Ну неважно, главное, понятно, о ком речь…

_«Когда и где? Адрес мой знаешь?»_

– Я знаю, что она живёт на Стрелке, мы там сегодня были…

_«Приблизительно. Найду»._

– Значит, найдём…

_«Ладно. Я окопался, прикрылся заложницей и жду»._

– Эй, заложница, даём точный адрес или идём на улицу? – обратился Уолден к Миране.

– Лучше, наверно, на улицу. Здесь тесно, соседи и родственники…

– Ну пошли, готовься умереть за меня и отдать мне свою Силу!

– Думаешь, сработает?

– Обязано. А потом я превращусь в тебя и поселюсь в твоём доме, дорогуша.

– Не советую. Пожалеешь, свихнёшься и помрёшь с тоски.

– Ну я же не обязан до мелочей тобой прикидываться.

– А всё равно, обстановка такая – хочешь – не хочешь, а подействует…

 

#### Сердюков. 18 марта, вечер и ночь

Прогулки по улицам не помогали. Странная женщина, называющая себя Тидзуру Аой, только оглядывалась удивлённо по сторонам, а иногда ухватывалась за что-нибудь цепким взглядом и начинала расспросы. Больше всего её интересовали чердаки, подвалы, всякие объекты коммунального хозяйства и немножко городской транспорт. Сердюков отвечал охотно – почти что почувствовал в спутнице родственную душу. А она на каждом шагу говорила: «А у нас немножко по-другому…» – и выдавала всякие интригующие подробности про счётчики на воду и способы вылезания из вентиляции.

– Ещё немного, – улыбался Андрей, – и я поверю, что ты «ненашенская». Хотя, с другой стороны, кто поручится, что ты всё это не выдумываешь? Проверить-то как? – вопрос был явно риторическим, и Андрей продолжал: – Ладно, мне тут немножко некогда, в диспетчерскую надо, не дай Бог чего случится… Ты не будешь против, если я тебя попрошу посидеть опять в подвале? А когда у меня кончится смена, я туда приду, будет тренировка с ребятами, можешь поприсутствовать.

– Ага, спасибо, постараюсь не соскучиться.

Пока сидела взаперти, Аой успела всё-таки обследовать коммуникации, а после поизучать разную любопытную литературу, нашедшуюся в подвале. Рукопашный бой… система выживания в городе… труды российских великих людей… и почему-то фантастика, оказавшаяся неожиданно весёлой. В повествовании смешивались самые различные эпохи и страны, герои сплошь и рядом попадали в параллельные миры…

«Если он такое читает – почему ему трудно мне поверить?» – спросила себя Тидзуру. Впрочем, когда вернулся Андрей в компании кучи мальчишек и нескольких девочек, то Аой он представил своим ребятам как «специалиста из Японии, на примере которого я вам сейчас покажу, чем плохи восточные единоборства».

– Это я тебе сейчас покажу! – с азартом воскликнула Тидзуру, становясь в боевую стойку.

…Японка оказалась переимчивее, чем предполагал Сердюков. Быстро отошла от заученных когда-то приёмов, начала импровизировать, лихо уходила от атак и, кажется, поняла принцип: впишись в движение противника так, чтобы избежать удара и обратить силу нападающего против него же.

После нескольких показательных схваток с переменным итогом Андрей признал:

– Всё-таки Аой-сан обучали по самой лучшей из забугорных методик. Главное, ребята, запомните: ваше тело должно двигаться естественно, а лишнюю силу применять ни к чему!

Самой Тидзуру он потом сказал:

– Жаль, что наш клуб существует на общественных началах, а то оформил бы тебя инструктором… Ладно, в любом случае сработаемся, а что касается заработка – могу устроить уборщицей, через своё основное место работы. С формальностями разберусь.

– Спасибо, – молодая женщина рассмеялась. – Вот уборщицей ещё не работала. Я, между прочим, кандидат наук и капитан в отставке.

– Да я, между прочим, тоже кандидат. И старший лейтенант запаса.

– А работаешь электриком…

– А что остаётся, если разогнали наш НИИ? Зато сейчас я уважаемый человек, весь район ходит ко мне чинить технику, а ещё моему поручительству здесь любой верит. Станешь Таней Аойко – и работай без проблем. Может, придёшь в разум и вспомнишь свою настоящую биографию. Судя по навыкам, она у тебя должна быть бурной…

– Спасибо на добром слове. Ну что, не побоишься на ночь меня в подвале оставить?

– Побояться не побоюсь, а вот лечь там не на что, я же не могу заставить даму спать на матах! Пошли лучше ко мне. У меня есть свободная комната… и не бойся – приставать не буду.

– Да ко мне не больно-то пристанешь… Ладно, идём.

* * *

Дома у Андрея оказалось небогато, в большой комнате царил научно-художественный беспорядок. Книги, какие-то провода и куча всяких нужных деталей от всего на свете.

– Ну прямо как к себе домой попала, – умилилась Аой. – Только я биохимик, а ты электронщик.

– Ага. Ты проходи в маленькую комнату, располагайся, там даже есть во что переодеться… а то на тебя оглядываются, ты похожа на помесь спортсменки со спецназовцем.

Тидзуру открыла дверь. Похоже было, что здесь жила женщина – но уже давно покинула эту комнату. Слишком аккуратно уложены все вещи, покрывало на кровати не примято, нигде не забыто ни заколки, ни расчёски, ни помады… Кстати, на кухне и в ванной вообще не чувствовалось женской руки.

– Ты не боишься пускать меня в комнату покойной жены? – бестактно, хоть и тихо, поинтересовалась Аой.

– Уж лучше бы покойной. Она ушла от меня к банкиру. Тому уже восемь лет. И заявила, что не надо ей ни денег, ни вещей, ничего, что мог предложить ей нищий я. А я оставил всё как было при ней и захожу теперь раз в месяц – пыль стереть. Пора уже порушить этот храм прошлого – она ведь сына у меня забрала и не даёт видеться…

– Извини, – вот, кстати, о том, что здесь когда-то жил ребёнок, в квартире не напоминало ничто. Слишком больно? Или ушлая дамочка забрала все вещи мальчишки? – Но в самом деле – неужели ты никак не борешься? Можно же, в конце концов, пробраться тайно, да и вовсе украсть парня…

– Думаешь, у меня не было таких мыслей? Только у Завуловича весь город в руках, опасно…

– Долго ли умеючи? Могу помочь…

– Погоди… Хоть разведать, как и что… У меня в клубе есть дети банкирской прислуги. От них я знаю, как Санька учится, чем увлекается… кстати, аниме запоем смотрит, я поэтому тоже начал. Знаю, что пацан скучает по мне. Рано или поздно, когда нас будет целая армия, Санька сбежит к нам. Либо через клуб, либо через Интернет, я там тоже работаю…

– Ну ты даёшь. Другой бы спился или в киллеры пошёл.

– Мне пить нельзя. Плохо залеченная язва, и вообще организм очень плохо переносит алкоголь. Вырубаюсь со стакана водки и потом мучаюсь жестоким похмельем.

– Слушай, у меня почти так же. Ничего, кроме медицинского спирта, не приемлю. У тебя случайно не было сестры, которую украли в детстве?

– Вроде бы нет. А жаль.

– Ладно, извини, глупо пошутила. Сколько парню-то?

– Тринадцать. А мне сорок.

– Мне двадцать семь, и приходилось делать такое… Ты подумай над моим предложением.

– Обязательно… Давай пока не будем об этом, ты располагайся, сейчас я сооружу ужин и гляну на своё сообщество…

…Сердюковская жена, видимо, была пониже Тидзуру и пополнее, но не настолько, чтобы её вещи совсем уж нельзя было носить. Аой нашла, что выглядит приемлемо. За ужином Андрей смотрел на неё, как на привидение. Или, вернее, на два привидения, причудливо сшитые в единое существо. Чтобы отвлечься, Сердюков предложил:

– Хочешь сообщество почитать? Я там пропаганду не веду, просто стараюсь привлекать интересных людей и собирать информацию. Игра любопытная выходила, там, кстати, из ваших Кроуфорд есть и коллега твоя, Шён, в сюжете участвовала. Так, а это что за безобразие? – в лёгком недоумении администратор сообщества читал перепалку между Макнейром и Кроуфордом. – Сейчас сотру. Делать им там, что ли, нечего? Вообще за Кроуфорда у нас вполне адекватная девочка, гиперактивная только, за Макнейра тоже интеллигентный, работающий кадр… не удивлюсь, если тоже девушка, но изображающая из себя парня…

– Погоди стирать, дай посмеяться!.. Ладно, теперь можно, хочу почитать остальное.

– Сейчас. Только предупреждение повешу… Кстати, я знаю девчонку с ником Тидзуру_Аой, только она живёт в Москве. И ник недавно поменяла, персонаж ей надоел. А надо сказать, что всё было очень мило: мол, ты выжила, вышла замуж за Кроуфорда, у вас любовь и семья…

– Я? За Кроуфорда?

– Вот я её тоже за такие фантазии играть не пустил. Хотя бы на начало сюжета всё должно быть канонично.

– Дальше, правда, я смотрю, всё равно началась свистопляска… Слушай, а если ник освободился – можно, я его займу?

– Хочешь тоже поиграться?

– В каком-то смысле. Забавно будет: все игрушечные, и среди них настоящая Хэлль, то есть я. Просто уже хочу пообщаться с таким Кроуфордом.

– Будешь мстить, хотя бы виртуально? Ну давай, может, заодно и узнаешь, почему они на пару с Макнейром разбезобразничались… Правда, у девочки, которая Кроуфорд, на днях неадекват случился… но вроде бы всё уже хорошо. Так, давай, первым делом заводи себе почтовый ящик…

 

#### Марина и Мирана. Ночь с 18 на 19 марта и утро

– Ну что, сэр, – обеспокоенно спросила Марина, – мы в самом деле туда пойдём?.. На ночь глядя?

– Не знаю. Тебе, по-хорошему, там делать нечего…

– А вы думаете, я тут одна высижу? В крайнем случае, побегу, завизжу, милицию позову и вообще…

– Ну ладно, раз так хочется…

– И хочется, и вроде обязана…

– Хорошо.

…И они пошли. До Стрелки добрались быстро – и сразу увидели затаившихся в тени от парапета Макнейра и девчонку.

– Так вот ты какой, северный олень! – шепнула Маринка.

– Примерно как вы и представляли, ага?

– Ну, в общем, да, мы танцевали от одной галереи с фанатскими рисунками, а там он примерно такой и был. А с ним, надо думать, противная козлиха.

– Понятно…

Макнейр тем временем услышал голоса и рявкнул:

– Кто тут?

– Мы тут, – отозвался Кроуфорд. – А вы ждали кого-то ещё?

– Милицию, например, – не преминула съязвить Маринка.

– А, ты тоже прикрылся девчонкой? – живо отреагировал Макнейр. – Тоже в этом мире в одиночку никак?

– Я-то не прикрывался, девушке просто любопытно стало…

– Ври больше, ты без неё бессилен! Авада Кедавра! – из волшебной палочки вырвался зелёный луч и полетел прямиком в Марину.

Не попал только чудом – Кроуфорд успел оттолкнуть девушку в сторону чуть ли не в последнюю секунду.

Смертоносное заклинание врезалось в ближайшее дерево и разнесло его в щепки. Макнейр взревел и полез врукопашную, стараясь вмазать Кроуфорду и добраться до сидевшей на земле Марины. Та, чуть придя в себя, довольно метко бросалась щепками чёрному магу в глаза.

В общем, драка завязалась хорошая. Хотя оценить это, по счастью, было некому…

Противники были явно равны по силам и подготовке, а махать палочкой в кулачном бою было очень неудобно, почти невозможно. У Макнейра оставался единственный шанс: Мирана и её жизненная энергия.

– Готовься меня принять! – крикнул он своей почти безучастной спутнице. И растаял, исчезая из железного захвата Кроуфорда.

Никто толком не понял, что произошло. Даже, кажется, сама Мирана.

– Так, и что теперь? – спросила Марина, поднимаясь с земли. – Он что, смылся к себе домой?

– Как бы не так! – ответила Мирана голосом Макнейра. – Перешёл в безопасный режим! Ну? Нападайте!

– Могу глаза выцарапать! – с готовностью сказала Маринка.

– Может, и не понадобится, – успокаивающе откликнулся Кроуфорд, – сейчас разберёмся…

– Ну а что? В милиции нам не поверят, что вот эта вот чёрная жаба – опасный преступник. Надо бы скрутить да запихать в какой-нибудь подвал…

– Ага, а там поймём, как его выкурить…

Пока они так совещались, тело помахало отнюдь не лилейной ручкой и куда-то телепортировало.

– Ну вот, – расстроилась Марина. – На квартиру теперь идти, что ли?

– Попробуем.

– Чтоб я ещё знала, где она живёт… Вы там ничего не предвидите?..

– Думаю, сейчас найдём.

Макнейр тем временем инструктировал девушку, чьим телом завладел:

– Так, будем существовать примерно на равных, я твоими устами буду говорить только по крайней необходимости и вообще в основном ты всё будешь делать сама, я только направлять. И скоро мы поставим этот город на колени, и это только начало…

– А потом что? – удивлялась она.

– Потом захватим мир и наведём свой порядок.

– А зачем?

– Ну тебе что, никогда не хотелось быть Тёмным Властелином? Будет всё, что можно, прямо как у вас в игре…

– Да ну как-то не хотелось…

– Ещё оценишь, как это круто. А пока веди себя естественно…

– Угу…

* * *

Меж тем Кроуфорд с Мариной бродили между окрестных домов.

– Сэр, а почему он хотел убить меня? Потому что я ваш ключ к этому миру? Вы что… тоже могли бы вот так?..

– Думаю, да, именно поэтому. И не бойся, я бы так не стал…

– Да я и не боюсь, я бы счастлива была… Я в детстве мечтала быть мёрзлым ежом, чтобы меня нашёл и съел герой, которому иначе не выжить…

– Эх ты, героиня-спасительница! Надеюсь, не придётся…

– Посмотрим. Ну где там эти окопались, интересно же… – она вглядывалась в тёмные окна, пытаясь различить хоть какой-то свет, хоть тусклый, хоть от компьютера…

– Сейчас всё узнаем.

Марина надеялась на Кроуфорда как на божество. Если не дар предвидения – так эмпатия должна помочь…

Искали долго. Но наконец примерно догадались, куда им нужно.

– Ну и что теперь? – вопросила девушка. – Не дверь же ломать? Жалко, что нельзя какой-нибудь гадостью их выкурить…

– Жалко… Придётся ждать, наверно.

– До утра?

– Видимо…

– А утром мне на работу… Хотя этой толстой тоже.

– Зато мне никуда пока не надо, так что…

– Остаётесь следить?

– Ну да.

– Я бы тоже осталась, а то эдак вам придётся меня домой провожать…

– Как хочешь.

…До рассвета они просидели на скамейке, Марина под конец просто заснула, привалившись к Кроуфорду, и только сонно бормотнула:

– На работу разбудите…

– Конечно…

В восемь утра Мирана прошла мимо них. Колдовать чёрному магу в её теле было нельзя, только просочиться незаметно… Но совсем незаметно не получилось. Так что девушка немедленно оказалась под наблюдением.

Двоим выслеживающим пришлось втиснуться за ней в переполненный троллейбус. Хорошо ещё, зелёную от недосыпа Маринку приняли за беременную и уступили ей место… И хорошо, что ехать пришлось не слишком долго.

– Так, теперь мы знаем контору, где наша кикимора работает. Хорошо хоть до моей тут пара остановок, ладно, навру чего-нибудь, я иногда просыпаю…

– Ну понятное дело, со всеми бывает… Если что – как с тобой лучше связаться?

– Ой… У вас если сотовый – так небось не российского образца… Но, в общем, вот, пишу, – она полезла в сумку, вырвала листок из записной книжки и нацарапала несколько строчек. – Домашний, рабочий, сотовый, адрес и все е-мейлы.

– Хорошо, разберусь.

– Можете попробовать пролезть в их фирму. Ну, там, например, скажете, что пылесосы продаёте… Жалко, меня не будет…

– Да уж, такое надо видеть. Ну обещаю рассказать.

Маринка написала ему ещё номера троллейбусов… и унеслась на работу, как ошпаренная мышь. Денёк ей предстоял ещё тот.

 

#### Марина и не только. 19-20 марта

День прошёл в целом бесплодно. В обед сердобольная Марина разыскала Кроуфорда, который всё ещё ходил вокруг Мираниного офиса, и притащила ему целую коробку еды. А к концу рабочего дня «операция по захвату» тоже так и не продвинулась…

– Отсутствие результата – тоже результат, – утешал Кроуфорд Марину. – Хотя бы знаем, что они ничего не натворили пока…

– Ну да, если бы натворили – вы бы уже заранее знали. А так, видимо, осваивается, гад…

– Наверно…

– Тогда домой и спать без задних ног! А то я сегодня чуть не померла, а вы вообще скоро двое суток не спите…

– Ну как скажешь…

– Это вы меня свяжите, чтобы я в комп не лезла. И так на работе успела…

– Ладно…

Марина улеглась, заснула, правда, не сразу. Она почему-то утаила от Оракула, что на её ролевом дневнике от его имени отметилась в комментариях какая-то Тидзуру Аой. Хотя мало ли кому поиграть захочется… Но почему-то не сказала, даже в свете последних подозрительных событий.

…А Кроуфорд ближе к утру вдруг понял, что надо бы проверить, что творится во всемирной паутине. Даже если это было не видение, а просто дурацкий сон…

На дневниковом сервере они с Мариной так и остались залогинены как «Брэд_Кроуфорд». На сообществе было тихо, вчерашнее безобразие уже стёрли. Зато на ролевом дневнике ему (то есть Марине под его личиной) писала девушка:

_«Пустишь в друзья неприкаянную Шрайент? Вредничать не буду, мне просто интересно, как ты тут устроился»._

И вправду выходило – чем дальше, тем интереснее.

 _«Ну а почему бы и нет?»_ – ответил он неизвестной девушке. Ну не могло же быть, чтобы она… Хотя, учитывая обстоятельства…

Отозвались ему чуть ли не сразу:

_«Ну и спасибо на добром слове. Как жизнь молодая-холостая? Или уже нет?..»_

_«Всё ещё. А это так важно?»_

_«Просто интересно, женщины не могут таким не интересоваться»._

_«Ну, как видишь, ничего не меняется…»_

_«Да уж, это только у меня всё через одно место, осталась одна»._

_«Понятно… А здесь какими судьбами?»_

_«Где? На дневниках? Да так, набрела случайно на сайт, оказался ник свободен. Как видишь, журнал пока не веду. Что мне там писать – записки чёрной вдовы?..»_

_«Ну не знаю, мало ли что…»_

_«Личной жизни теперь ноль, а про химию интересно только специалистам…»_

_«Могу себе представить…»_

_«И даже предвидеть. У тебя-то всё тут в шоколаде, друзей куча, хотя в любовь по-прежнему не поверил…»_

Ну да, Маринка ведь не писала в «Прогнозе гадостей на завтра» о сердечных делах Кроуфорда, ей это казалось выпадением из образа…

_«Ну если тебя это обрадует – не всё так гладко»._

_«Не то чтобы обрадует – просто… Интересно, как ты живёшь в реале»._

_«Уж поверь – мне не менее интересно…»_

_«Ну, про меня-то чего рассказывать. Долго пряталась по подвалам, теперь живу из милости у чужих людей с Интернетом…»_

_«Весело…»_

_«Будет тут. Когда и умереть не получилось, и жить невмоготу»._

_«Может, чем помочь надо, раз уж мы в похожих ситуациях?»_

_«Что значит в похожих? У тебя свой дом, команда… а у меня никого»._

_«Долго рассказывать… Может, лучше при встрече?»_

_«Ну… В реале я в Перезани, а ты можешь быть на другом конце России. И вообще один раз ты мне уже помог. Тебе напомнить, чем это кончилось, коварное ты существо?»_

_«Отлично помню. Можешь не верить, дело твоё…»_

_«Что нам, конечно, теперь делить… Но на твоём месте я бы поостереглась назначать свидание человеку, который может тебя зарезать»._

_«Ничего, не в первый раз»._

_«А зачем это тебе?»_

_«Иначе жить скучно…»_

_«Ладно, будет тебе не скучно. Только скажи в какой город лететь. Точу сюрикены»._

_«Отлично»_ , – и он написал ей примерный адрес.

_«Ёлкин пень, как ругается мой квартирохозяин. Ткнула наобум в Кроуфорда, а он оказался тоже из Перезани… Правда, что ли, всё непросто?»_

_«Правда»._

_«Ну, может, ты в реале ещё белобрысый и толстый, и с тремя детьми. Или вообще девчонка. А может, и я не я…»_

_«Вот и увидим…»_

_«Когда сможем увидеться?»_

_«В любое время»._

_«Тогда как тебе удобнее, ты же у нас весь из себя занятой…»_

_«Пока не особо. Можем сегодня днём, если тебе удобно»._

_«Давай, я подъеду куда ты написал»._

В этот момент у Марины на телефоне начал играть гимн СССР. Девушка подскочила, сердитым ударом по кнопке прихлопнула будильник… сонно поморгала и спросила:

– Сэр, вы уже не спите? Что там такое?..

– Ничего особенного… – он напечатал «О’кей» и закрыл окно программы.

– Макнейр в Сети выделывается?..

– Пока нет…

– Это хорошо, значит, просто проверка обновлений… – и она сделала честные глаза, насколько это в семь утра вообще возможно.

 

#### Мирана. 20 марта, утро и день

В девичьем теле Макнейр чувствовал себя неловко. Приходилось привыкать к росту, комплекции и прочим особенностям. Хотя, с другой стороны, отчасти это было даже забавно. Почти любовное приключение, хоть и жаль, что эта Мирана была далеко не такой хорошенькой, как Сьюзан из ролёвки. Но чёрному магу нравилось ею руководить и заставлять её иногда делать странные вещи. Например, вертеться перед зеркалом в ванной, которое сама девчонка обычно старалась скромненько закрыть занавеской, и дотрагиваться до себя – вроде своей рукой, а вроде и чужой… Или, сидя на работе, писать на чужих виртуальных журналах всякую ерунду.

– Если тебе скучно, – звучал в голове девушки его голос, – можем переписываться через комментарии: я от своего имени, ты от своего…

Мирана чувствовала себя ужасно странно. Вроде бы сбылась её мечта: воображаемый спутник, который всегда был рядом, стал наконец реальностью. Но сразу выплыла куча неудобств. Палач оказался ещё более циничным, чем она когда-либо себе воображала. Он высмеивал её, подкалывал на каждом шагу… а чужие прикосновения – это было просто больно. Хорошо хоть, не грозился пустить в расход, говорил так:

– Когда я покорю мир и мне больше не надо будет прятаться в твоём теле – ты будешь моим секретарём. Потому что у умного человека в приёмной сидит доверенное лицо с мозгами, а не девка с ногами от ушей!

– Спасибо и на том, – фыркала в ответ девушка, хотя саму постановку вопроса вполне одобряла.

– Ага. А пока оглядимся и начнём готовить поле деятельности. У вас тут, я смотрю, немаленькими деньгами ворочают и ты к этому имеешь какое-то отношение. Можно ведь и увести что-нибудь со счетов…

– Незаметно не получится, не настолько уж я… Да и некуда.

– Плохо, учись, деньги всегда нужны. Жаль, что магией не создашь зону невидимости, я в технике не силён да и вообще пока ещё не в силе.

– Ну тут и не только в технике дело…

– Я и имею в виду, что не знаю, куда и как можно переводить, я не бухгалтер и у нас привыкли иметь дело с наличностью, звонкой монетой и золотом.

– Оно, пожалуй, и удобнее…

– Зато украсть тяжелее. Здесь у вас из одной бумажки стёр, в другую вписал – и порядок…

– Если бы… Таких бумажек с десяток в самых разных местах надо, и не только…

– Ладно, я обучаемый. Я додумаюсь, как это сделать. А пока у нас более насущная проблема: наверняка за нами следит этот Кроуфорд. Если я его угляжу – скинем на него что-нибудь тяжёлое?

– Стол, что ли? Больше тут ничего и не найдёшь…

– Ну почему, дырокол можно, стопку бумаг, мало ли что…

– Ну можно, конечно…

– Если не добросишь – я помогу… Или сразу превратить в крокодила? Представь, что у тебя в руке волшебная палочка…

– Попробую… но вряд ли что выйдет… – она прикрыла глаза.

– С таким настроем точно не выйдет… ты… – на самом деле Макнейр сам сомневался в исходе. Поскольку, для начала, Кроуфорд не собирался спокойно стоять и ждать, пока его стукнут по башке или во что-нибудь превратят…

– А что я?..

– А ты постоянно в себе сомневаешься. А я не могу полностью взять твой разум под контроль, я же не демон, а только чёрный маг…

– Ну какая уж есть…

– Да, других не завезли. Никто меня не любит… только ты вот, корявая… Да, вообще, по-хорошему, нам надо целить в девчонку. Вчера я засёк, что она приносила Кроуфорду еду. Если её не станет – он испарится из этого мира и больше не вернётся.

– Точно?

– Ага. Если бы она за него не писала, не жила им – он бы не прорвался сюда. Со мной ведь было так же… я скоренько догадался обо всём.

– Понятно…

– Наезжать на тебя не буду… если только за одно: красивые и по-настоящему цепляющие девушки бывают всего лишь в воображении, и хрен я когда буду таким сентиментальным дураком, как в вашей игре. О, кстати про игру: с какой это там Аой переписывается Кроуфорд?

– Не знаю, если честно…

– Мы же вместе с тобой читали… Кадрит ещё одну девочку-ролевичку, что странно? Или к нам сюда нашествие из придуманных миров? Она вообще кто? Они что, в той жизни знали друг друга?

– Если по их миру, то да, и причём не сказать, чтобы ладили…

– Ну, даст Тьма, они там друг друга поубивают. Хотя пока жива девчонка – нам это ничего не даст. Он будет сюда возвращаться, пока она жива. Жаль, что мы не знаем, где она работает…

– И где живёт, тоже только примерно…

– Сейчас она на работе должна быть. Да и ты вряд ли смоешься. Надо как-то хитрее действовать… Вычислить, к примеру, адрес и подстеречь её одну… Плохо, что этот негодяй если не всегда рядом, то почует, если ей будет что-то угрожать. Жалко, что вы не были близкими подругами…

– Ну теперь уже ничего не поделаешь.

– Ага. А можно было бы панический звонок от родных, ещё что-то в таком духе, если бы мы побольше знали… О, она его покормила, они распрощались, он тоже уходит, ещё, видимо, не придумал, как сюда пролезть. Эх, ведь уходит, а я боюсь что-либо с ней делать…

– Ну значит, в другой раз…

– Если бы мы ещё понимали, как можно обойти пророчество…

– Надо сесть и подумать как следует.

– Вот и давай. Причём сразу отпадают варианты «поковыряться в его сознании» и «подмешать ему в еду бестолковящее зелье»…

– Ага, потому что этого мы не можем…

– Чёрт, как же трудно с противником, который видит тебя на шаг вперёд… Наверное, ничего умнее, чем «кирпичом по голове», всё равно не надумаем. От этого способности могут сильно пошатнуться. Хотя я буду рад любому нестандартному решению…

– Кирпичом тоже не факт, что выйдет…

– А что, ждать, пока он припрётся в здание или к тебе домой, и хорошо ещё, если один?

– Не знаю… Так… Хотела бы я знать, что он угадывает – только действия или намерения тоже… Может, можно как-то запутать…

– Подумать одно, потом быстро переиграть? Так, давай в красках представлять, что как только он сюда вернётся – скинем на него кирпич. А сами попробуем достать девчонку на расстоянии. Это невероятно сложно, высший вариант магии. Ты можешь отпроситься с работы, сказать, что голова болит?..

– Думаю, что отпустят…

– Просто надо бы поближе к объекту. Если она сюда бегает с коробочками – значит, работает недалеко. Так, но сначала… – лицо Мираны исказилось, принимая заданное Макнейром выражение, кулаки сжались, голосом чёрного мага её тело провозгласило: – Кроуфорд, я разобью тебе башку, как только ты ещё раз встанешь под окнами этой славной финансовой компании!

 

#### Кроуфорд и Аой. 20 марта, день

Тидзуру даже не опоздала, хотя в незнакомом городе это было бы запросто… Присела на лавочку во дворе, огляделась вокруг. Ждать можно было кого угодно… но высматривала она привычно – шефа Шварц.

Увидев и на самом деле её, Кроуфорд даже не удивился. Был почти уверен, что так и будет.

– Ну здравствуй!

– Ну и тебе добрый день. Я так и не поняла – тебя тоже уже прибили?..

– Вроде бы нет, я тут, считай, добровольно…

– Не буду спрашивать, что ты тут забыл, наверняка какую-нибудь гадость. Мне вот до сих пор не верят, что я нормальная и не ролевик. Даром что очнулась в запертом со всех сторон подвале.

– Мне верят, но человек такой попался…

– Тебя, наверное, и всегда пригреют… А потом ты получишь своё и свалишь в Америку. А вот мне что, насовсем тут теперь, что ли?..

– Зачем? Может, что и найдётся…

– Если долго искать… А так – могу помогать дядьке, который меня нашёл. Он руководитель клуба для подростков и админ сообщества, где мы с тобой познакомились. А так… вот вроде встретились два одиночества, а чего-то не хватает. Правда, я его знаю два дня…

– Ну, может, ещё всё впереди…

– Кто знает. У него жена сбежала, вышла замуж за банкира и не даёт с сыном видеться… Хотя при чём тут ты…

– Вроде ни при чём. Но о чём-то говорить надо…

– Ну да, раз встретились. Ты помочь хотел. Да что ты можешь мне предложить?..

– Пока не знаю, но что-нибудь да придумаем.

– Есть против кого дружить?

– Может быть.

– Чёрт. Ты тут единственное знакомое лицо. Андрей ещё, но он мне не верит. Хотя мужик он славный, можно бы помочь. Но кто у нас цель?

– Ну ты вроде более-менее в курсе быть должна, – и он в общих чертах пересказал ей историю игры с последствиями. – Не хотел, а ввязался…

– Чуть-чуть в курсе, кажется, я здесь оказалась тоже под это дело. Так, значит, он уже захватил чужое тело и готовится здесь воцариться. Не думаю, что это будет здорово. Надо объединиться тебе, мне, Андрею, если поверит в то, что его сообщество устроило, девчонке, которая с тобой, ещё кого-нибудь найти…

– Согласен. Ну на пару мы, может, и твоего Андрея убедим…

– Вот это не исключено, два сумасшедших анимешника под тридцать – это либо дурдом на выезде, либо не то, чем они кажутся.

– Это точно…

– Так, ну он днём в диспетчерской, вечером в подвале с ребятами, я-то могу туда, но если с тобой – так там народу много. Он дома будет только к ночи…

– Ну и нормально.

– Ладно, тогда до вечера, приходи… – она назвала адрес Сердюкова. – Пойду во временное пристанище, ключи мне хоть и доверили, но просили особо в одиночестве не шастать…

– Хорошо, вечером буду.

– Спасибо, рада была повидаться… как ни странно.

– Я тоже…

 

#### Марина, Сердюков и другие. 20 марта, день и вечер

Марина сидела на работе и ждала вечера. Интересно, Кроуфорд придёт её встречать или они поедут домой поврозь? Было тоскливо, не работалось, аж сердце кололо. И переписку свою с какой-то там Аой он от неё мог не прятать. Хоть бы стёр это всё, если не хотел, чтобы она знала. Или переписывался бы в привате. А теперь она знает, что он назначил свидание то ли настоящей Хэлль, то ли просто какой-то неизвестной девице прямо во дворе её, Маринкиного, дома. И ведь всё рассчитал: Мариночка придёт, накормит, а он и побежит, когда ей надо будет на работу! В лицо ему она ничего высказывать не стала, но обида разрасталась и причиняла прямо-таки физическую боль. Опять полезли суицидальные мысли, к вечеру достигшие апогея…

Кроуфорд вечером её, конечно же, встречал:

– Что случилось? Не заболела тут?

– Почти. Как будто давит что-то изнутри. Я бы с окна шагнула… если бы Макнейр ненароком не ляпнул и не доказал, что моя смерть – это ключ к избавлению от вас. Хотя знаете… не доставайтесь уж вы никому! Я всё знаю!

– Ох, ну нашла на что обижаться…

– Вы мне не сказали – раз. Свидание назначили у меня под окнами – два. Вместо того, чтобы пытаться проникнуть в фирму, где сидят эти… Не мне вам указывать, но… Шрайент до добра не доведут. Хоть настоящие, хоть игрушечные.

– Я знаю. Просто подумал, что это может быть ещё один ключ к происходящему… Рассказал бы тебе по итогам…

– Ну и как свидание? – Маринке стало немножко стыдно, но отступать она не собиралась. – Вам виднее… но скажите ещё, что она вас научила, как влезть в обиталище Макнейра. Ни в жисть не поверю.

– Да нет, не научила… Обещала, правда, кое с кем познакомить и устроить военный совет, но без тебя я туда не собирался.

– И на том спасибо, – девушка поджала губы. – А то обижусь, перестану есть и зачахну…

– Ты можешь… Но лучше не надо.

– Чувствую себя Айей-тян, без чьего тела ни у кого ничего не получится. Надеюсь, эта женщина хотя бы на меня не претендует? Кстати, она настоящая или только так, вроде меня?

– Самое интересное – настоящая…

– Ого! И что, у неё есть молодой человек, из которого она тянет силу? Хотя зачем ей сила, она же не паранорм…

– Не знаю, говорит – кто-то есть, но так, случайный знакомый…

– Всем вам здесь кто-то готов стать родной матерью, а ради чего? Фу, какая я сегодня злая, фигово мне, знаете… – в доказательство она повисла на его руке. Вот чего колдовство, значительно, впрочем, ослабленное телом Мираны, расстоянием и поиском объекта на ощупь, сделать не смогло – так это оттолкнуть девочку-ключ от Кроуфорда…

– Вижу, вижу… Ну ничего, сейчас отдохнёшь, полегчает…

– Вы меня на кроватку положите и пойдёте на военный совет? Вот тогда я поверю, что Шварц мерзавцы… – хотя очень не хотелось.

– Нет, обещал же без тебя никуда…

– И спасибо. И когда мы идём?

– Можем прямо сейчас, можем подождать, пока тебе полегчает…

– Да идёмте… чернота, конечно, чёрная, но она ведь так просто и не пройдёт…

– Пошли.

…Добрались они относительно быстро, Аой и Сердюков уже ждали их у подъезда.

– Привет, – кивнула Тидзуру. – Знакомьтесь: Андрей Сердюков, хороший человек, электрик, сэнсей и админ сообщества, с которого всё началось…

– Ой… – пискнула Марина. – Здравствуйте. Первый раз вижу живого админа!

Андрей улыбнулся:

– Да ладно, что там… Вы, как я понимаю, Кроуфорд понарошковый, то есть Марина, и Кроуфорд настоящий? Хотя в последнее мне так до конца и не верится…

– Как вам доказать?

– Ну предскажи что-нибудь, – хмыкнула Аой. – Хотя, Андрей, ну посмотри ты на нас вместе, психи хором не сбегают, значит, мы настоящие…

– Он настоящий, настоящий, – влезла Марина, по-прежнему цепляясь за руку Кроуфорда.

– Хотя даже если и нет – ситуацию это не сильно меняет, – Оракул пожал плечами.

– В смысле? – Сердюков поднял брови. – Меня окружают взрослые люди, которые, кажется, всерьёз считают себя персонажами известного сериала…

– А что ты хотел, – опять усмехнулась Тидзуру, – создавая такое сообщество? Мы тебе поможем… а ты, может быть, нам…

– Я ещё должен поверить, что здесь бродит Макнейр и что его надо останавливать?..

– Ну, в принципе, да, – подтвердил Оракул.

– Я сама видела, – затараторила Маринка, – как он вселился в девчонку, которая у нас его играла. А перед этим чуть не убил меня. А ещё раньше я видела, как мистер Кроуфорд выбрался из моего компьютера!

– С ума поодиночке сходят, – процитировал Сердюков, – значит, придётся поверить. А что же можем мы, простые смертные, против сильномогучего чёрного мага?

– Хотя бы подсказать нам, – тут же откликнулась Марина, – как пробраться в фирму, где работает Мирана, захватить её и изгнать Макнейра. Но сначала первая часть. Фирма занимается биржевой игрой и вообще добычей денег из воздуха, называется «Эликс Хрюндель».

– Ох, так их целая сеть по городу, – закивал Андрей, – записаны они на нынешнюю супругу Завуловича, то есть на мою бывшую жену.

– Мир тесен, – констатировала Аой, – можем влезть по коммуникациям, как-нибудь насолить и заодно подобраться к твоему сыну…

– Первым делом надо сообразить, как влезть, – задумался Кроуфорд. – По-человечески явно не выйдет…

– Ну да, – уколола Марина, – иначе вы не стояли бы там полтора дня…

– Я же говорю – по коммуникациям надо! – настаивала Тидзуру. – А можно и не лезть, а навалиться втроём с разных сторон, скрутить и запереть в подвале…

– Это если подстеречь в безлюдном месте, – отозвался Оракул, – а то нас явно не так поймут…

– Естественно, в безлюдном и в темноте, – подхватила Аой.

– Только уйдёт он из подвала, – вздохнула Марина, – телепортирует на хрен и всё…

– А если связать? – предложил Сердюков. – А вот, кстати, в фирму можно влезть, как будто мы из «ПерезаньЭнерго»… Только не очень понятно, как дальше действовать. Ну, повыдёргиваем мы им все провода, обесточим, надолго-то этого всё равно не хватит… Хотя какие-то убытки они понесут. Ладно, это только начало, – Андрей потихоньку оттаивал и начинал фонтанировать идеями, – потом придём чинить и ещё что-нибудь напортим. Только вот… господа иностранцы, почему я должен думать, что вы лучше Макнейра?

– В общечеловеческом плане, пожалуй, не лучше. Но без причины зла не творим, – Кроуфорд улыбнулся Аой. – Да и с причиной не всегда…

– Согласна, – Тидзуру кивнула ему и улыбнулась Андрею. – А тебе я уже предлагала помочь по-человечески, а то один ты ещё сто лет бы раскачивался, а детишки у тебя в клубе мелкие… Лучше уж мы за бригаду помощи сработаем.

– Просто чтобы я не оказался потом должен Америке или международному криминалу… Кроуфорд, вы ведь тоже сюда влезли не просто так!

– Не просто. Но с этим надеюсь справиться сам и не хочу никого лишний раз беспокоить…

– А потом мы будем платить вам дань и всё такое…

– Ну что он, идиот, что ли, – обиделась Марина, – ему власть не нужна, а если и нужна – то не в этом мире. А в этом нужно, чтобы приютили… приласкали… пока в божество верят – оно живёт, и фанатская любовь – великая вещь, вот за ней, как я понимаю, мистер Кроуфорд и пришёл…

Аой посмотрела на девушку очень внимательно, но ничего не сказала.

– Вроде того, умница ты моя… – подтвердил Оракул. – Нет, можете не волноваться, если мне от кого-то из вас что и понадобится – то не более того, что можно сделать для любого знакомого…

Марина в открытую просияла:

– У меня просите что захотите, чтоб только стать сильнее там, у себя…

Тидзуру и Андрей переглянулись. Сердюков подытожил:

– Ладно, по рукам, я для такого дела могу даже аварийку раздобыть, а в неё потом и запихаем вашу Мирану, если получится, конечно…

 

#### Марина и не только. 20 марта, ночь

Операцию назначили на завтра, на два часа дня. А пока разошлись по домам. Марину с новой силой начало «колбасить», всю дорогу до дому она висла на Кроуфорде и тихонько жаловалась на боли в сердце и на плохие предчувствия, а дома почти сразу провалилась в неспокойный сон, даже не заглянув в компьютер.

Оракул бережно укрыл девушку одеялом и с трудом подавил совершенно иррациональное желание просто посидеть с ней рядом. Вместо этого он решил попробовать найти хоть какую-то информацию о том, что могло с ней случиться…

В сети его сразу засекла Аой и послала письмо в приват дневников:

_«Привет, слушай, что у тебя с девочкой? Ты её используешь? А потом вытрешь ноги и пойдёшь домой?»_

_«Она так, кажется, влюблена жутко… А я… не знаю, ребёнок она ещё тот, обидеть рука не поднимется…»_

_«Да, она прямо как та глазастая, что за главным Вайссом бегала, если не хуже. Ты там давай… или женись, или честно скажи, что ей не светит»._

_«Скажу, вот только очухается немножко… Такое чувство, что околдовали девчонку…»_

_«В смысле? Ну, что она не в себе, это видно, но ты думаешь – это не просто ревность и прочее?»_

_«Кажется, да…»_

_«А наверняка ты не видел, что на неё собирались умышлять?»_

_«Вроде бы нет»._

_«Паршиво, а ещё пророк… Ладно, посочувствуй ей там, иногда чары таким путём тоже снимаются. Только не обещай лишнего, всё равно ведь не сделаешь…»_

_«Паршиво, это-то мне и не нравится… Ладно, попробую…»_

_«Ну вот, стоило мне влезть – как они её зацепили. Извини, что отвлекла, больше не буду…»_

_«Да ладно, в любом случае не заметил-то я…»_

_«Эх, смотри, чтобы тебя Бог не наказал. Ещё вот влюбишься в какую-нибудь стерву, которой будет на тебя решительно наплевать… Я бы на твоём месте лучше женилась на Марине-тян, и тогда вам вообще ничего бы страшно не было…»_

_«Видно будет…»_

_«Ладно, не моё дело, просто я вот знаю, что тебе верить нельзя, а всё равно иду с тобой в одной упряжке. А уж она тем более. Ладно, по поводу меня и моего присутствия ей уж точно переживать нечего…»_

_«Всё равно ведь будет»._

_«Понятное дело. Ладно, не убью, если хорошо себя вести будешь, и не уведу, потому как сдался ты мне…»_

_«Как скажешь, договорились»._

Аой не стала отвечать. Задумалась перед экраном: ей-то, конечно, что… но интересно было бы просто увидеть на лице самоуверенного американца… не нежность, нет, на это он неспособен, но хотя бы подлинную страсть. Просто посмотреть со стороны…

…Кроуфорд так ничего ценного и не нашёл – хотя, конечно, и не особо надеялся… В сети-то настоящих-то магов не было, только чужие фанфики да домыслы…

А Марина металась во сне и в какой-то момент начала его звать – громко и жалобно…

– Ладно, ладно, маленькая ты моя… – вот теперь он присел рядом.

– Они меня заберут… И вы тогда погибнете…

– Ничего, справимся…

– Ну если вместе – точно справимся… – она поймала его руку и крепко вцепилась. – Уж лучше вы меня убейте, чем они, вас это хотя бы приблизит к цели…

– Вот ещё… И сам ни за что, и никому не позволю, глупышка…

– А вы не сразу убейте. А так, выпейте силу и идите домой. Чтобы мне не о чем было жалеть…

– А жалеть не надо, всё у тебя будет замечательно, и без меня лучше, чем со мной…

– Это вы видите или просто так говорите? – она как-то резко успокоилась и, кажется, даже полностью проснулась.

– Вижу…

– Тогда, наверное, да… Потому что вы слишком прекрасны, чтобы остаться с простой земной девчонкой. Придётся искать что попроще… – и она даже улыбнулась.

– Не в этом дело. Просто твоя судьба в этом мире, а моя, видимо, где-то в моём…

– Оно логично. Настолько логично, что буду привыкать к этой мысли… – хотя ревность неизвестно к кому тонкой иглой колола сердце, Марина улыбалась. – Выгоним Макнейра – и я тогда вас провожу…

– Ну да, получается, что так…

Марина повздыхала, повертелась – да и уснула, так и не выпустив его руки…

Вот сейчас можно было полными ложками черпать Силу, за которой Кроуфорд сюда явился… Как-то так оно само и получалось.

 

#### Все. 21 марта, день

По всем расчётам, к утру девчонка должна была умереть, а Кроуфорд – самоликвидироваться из этого мира. Хотя, конечно, могло и не получиться… Макнейр с утра хандрил и предчувствовал недоброе, хотя очкастого американца и его девчонки под окнами видно не было. Только в обед подъехала жёлтая машина с надписью «Аварийная»… В которой как раз заканчивали обсуждение плана действий.

Вперёд пошли Андрей с Аой, незасвеченные и обезличенные спецовками…

– Как ложный вызов? – браво отбрёхивался Сердюков. – Давайте мы всё равно проверим проводку… – пока он ковырялся в щитке, Тидзуру проскользнула наверх, с ней, уже когда здание погрузилось во мрак, просочились Кроуфорд и Марина, которые к этому дню вычислили комнату, где работала Мирана Глушкова.

При всех своих талантах, в темноте Макнейр видеть не умел… по крайней мере, находясь в чужом теле. А Мирана к тому же ещё и испугалась, и легче от этого им обоим не было…

Аой свалила с ног каких-то «левых» тёток, бегавших по коридору, Марина визжала, что «эта коза сидит одна, то есть со своим козлом…» Макнейр отбивался вслепую, слабыми девчонскими руками, не мог материализовать ни топор, ни волшебную палочку. Для телепортации он тоже не мог нормально сосредоточиться…

В общем, пусть и с лишним шумом, но захват провернули вроде бы успешно. Хотя, конечно, ещё неизвестно было, что выйдет дальше, и выйдет ли вообще…

Внизу Андрей доказывал:

– Кто виноват? Мы виноваты? Сами фильтры не ставите, потом у вас всё летит! Света до завтра не будет, завтра приедем и всё починим! Идите домой, работать всё равно невозможно…

В толпе двое незаметно вытащили связанную Мирану и затолкали в машину. Уехать с места происшествия тоже удалось довольно спокойно и без приключений.

– Ну и куда теперь? – осведомилась Аой, придерживая пленницу.

– Давайте в подвал, – вздохнул Сердюков, – надеюсь, он там всё не перевернёт…

Макнейр тихо матерился и пытался хоть порчу на всех навести…

– Поехали, – кивнул Кроуфорд.

* * *

– Значит, так, – декламировала на весь военно-патриотический клуб добрая девочка Марина, – давайте её убьём и тогда избавимся от обоих. Всё равно она только небо коптит…

– Нет, это не дело, – успокаивал её Кроуфорд.

Андрей тем более считал, что это слишком:

– Девочка-то чем виновата, из неё надо изгнать злого духа…

– Да как? – пожимала плечами Тидзуру. – Не за ноги же вытряхивать…

– Сейчас сообразим…

– Сэр, – Марина засматривала Оракулу в лицо, – вы тут лучше всех разбираетесь…

– Хрен вам всем! – объявил Макнейр. – Сейчас превращу всех в букашек и раздавлю!

– Это вряд ли, – ровным голосом проинформировал Кроуфорд.

– Почему ещё? Сейчас, если эта бесполезная дура сконцентрируется…

– Если ты будешь так её обзывать – она точно не сконцентрируется, – заметил в скобках Сердюков.

– А может, я вообще помру? – прорезалась на секунду в общий разговор Мирана.

– Только от моей руки, – объявил Макнейр. – Иначе мне будут большие хренушки, а ты ведь этого не хочешь?..

– А валяй, если получится, – буркнула девушка.

– Если мы позволим, – мрачно изрёк Сердюков.

Палач вздохнул. Кажется, это и правда был выход. В теле этой дурынды было слишком неудобно. А получить Силу одним ударом казалось заманчивым.

Чёрный маг покинул тело Мираны и склонился над связанной жертвой. Произнёс заклинание – и девушка на глазах начала таять…

Первой отмерла Аой и метнула в палача крестообразный нож. Макнейр схватился за плечо, обряд был нарушен. Подскочивший Андрей подставил палачу подножку и уронил того на пол, приложив покрепче головой.

– Ну что, обоих в больницу? – предложил Сердюков.

– Её точно, его предлагаю всё же попробовать отправить по месту прописки, – отозвался Кроуфорд.

– Он же вылезет… – в раздумье сказала Марина. – Надо как-то оборвать связь между ними. У меня есть тяжёлое и смутное подозрение, что это может сделать только она сама.

– Да неужели? – пробормотала Мирана.

– Да отрекись от него и всё! – Маринка склонилась над ней. – Лучше прямо сейчас, а можешь – когда поправишься…

Сердюков подхватил Мирану на руки и понёс из подвала:

– Мариш, ты лучше «скорую» вызови, я там наплету про аварию у неё на работе…

– Ага, а мы тут проследим, чтобы без инцидентов, – кивнул Кроуфорд.

Марина шла за Андреем и ворчала:

– Отрекись, тебе же лучше будет…

– Отстань от девочки, она сейчас сознание потеряет! – неожиданно жёстко отрезал Сердюков. – Может, даже не будем ничего вызывать, сами на «аварийке» до больницы довезём?

Он устроил девушек на заднем сидении и сел за руль. Марина, как ей было сказано, держала на коленях голову впавшей в забытье Мираны. Страшно было до паники…

* * *

А в подвале бесчувственного Макнейра хорошенько связали проводами и приковали к батарее. Пока Аой это делала – всё было ясно и понятно, а вот дальше…

– А теперь только ждать, – мрачно сказал Кроуфорд.

– Чего? Пока очнётся?..

– И пока там разберутся…

– Если она умрёт… то он отсюда уберётся. Или нет?.. Не уверена, запуталась я с этой вашей Силой… Лучше бы, конечно, она отреклась и он больше не имел над нею власти.

– Это да, но должен же быть ещё какой-то вариант, на случай, если она не…

– Я так поняла, что пока она не, он будет сюда вылезать снова и снова. Его даже убивать бесполезно.

– Похоже на то…

– Ну что за жизнь. Одних убивают… и сразу напрочь, что бы там кто потом ни обещал… – она горько взглянула на него. – А других хоть на мелкие кусочки разрежь – и ничего. Надоела чёртова жизнь, давно уже хочется покоя… Хочется ребёночка родить, просто для себя, потому что с мужиками лучше и не связываться… Не хочу говорить плохого о том, кого ты так и не воскресил, но наследственность у него… нехорошая. И с работы бы сразу выгнал, если бы я забеременела. А у меня возраст поджимает, а опять и опять надо брать в руки оружие и воевать неизвестно за что. Тебе хорошо, у тебя и проблем-то таких нет…

– У меня своих хватает… но решать, у кого проблемы серьёзнее, не возьмусь, бесполезное дело…

– Да я тоже не возьмусь… Слушай… когда всё закончится и ты пойдёшь домой… может, окажешь мне божескую милость? Я-то здесь останусь…

– Ну если смогу…

– Ты хоть понял, о чём я прошу?.. – она отвела взгляд. – У тебя-то генетика хорошая, породу сразу видно…

– Теперь точно понял. Если думаешь, что из этого что-то выйдет…

– А мне без вариантов, знаешь… С Андреем мы как брат с сестрой, да ему маленький не нужен, ему нужен его сын, и это я устрою. А больше я никого и не знаю… подходящего… Можешь жениться на Марине, можешь жить сам по себе – мы тебя не побеспокоим. И надеюсь, получится быстро…

– Увидим. Знаешь, я пока и понять не могу, что из этого выйдет…

– Пока никто ничего понять не может. Валяются тут всякие… – она покосилась на Макнейра. – Но уже спасибо, что согласился и не поднял меня на смех.

– Не за что…

– Хорошо, когда можно говорить с мужчиной без глупых сантиментов и обещаний. Потому что делить нам нечего. Потому что любви нет, максимум есть служение, а секс – это только плата. За то, чтобы быть ему нужной, и за то, чтобы родить своё дитя…

– Думаешь?

– Уверена. Жизненный опыт, знаешь ли.

– Спорить не буду, дело бесполезное…

– Конечно. Чтобы спорить, надо быть женщиной, а у вас всё по-другому… И я устала играть по мужским правилам.

– А больше никто и не заставляет…

– Пока ещё заставляет жизнь. Или ты хочешь сказать, что можно уже сейчас немножко расслабиться?..

– По идее прямо сейчас не стоило бы, а так…

– Прямо сейчас точно не стоит. Смотри! Или показалось?.. Шевелится, урод…

Вроде бы Макнейр и глаза приоткрывал, и руками дёргал…

– Ага.

– Добавить, что ли, ему по голове? – Аой перешла на шёпот. Но, пока она примеривалась, с Макнейра уже упали верёвки. То ли он успел прочитать какое-то заклинание, то ли пилил их потихоньку ножом, пока она, Тидзуру, просила старого врага сделать ей ребёнка…

Аой прыгнула – и схватила пустоту…

– Проклятие! – ей хотелось надавать самой себе пощёчин.

– Ничего, бывает. Так, по идее, от девчонки он никуда особо не денется, так что надо быстро к ней…

– Так мы даже не знаем, в какую больницу её повезли. Надо хоть откуда-нибудь позвонить Андрею или Марине на сотовый… Или спросить, где у них ближайшая больница.

– А здесь нигде телефона нет?

– В подвале нету… Ладно, пошли к Андрею в диспетчерскую.

– Показывай, где оно тут…

– В соседнем доме, собственно…

…В диспетчерской обнаружился не только телефон, но и сам Сердюков, который доложил, что Мирана в реанимации, и добавил:

– Вот чёрт, он же сейчас просто капельницу выдернет, отключит её и всё!

– Если она без сознания, – возразила Аой, – это ему ничего не даст, кроме пинка по месту прописки. Раньше ночи он ничего делать не будет, общаться, гад, пойдёт… Теперь надо его там ловить. Какого чёрта мы не умеем кастовать заклинания?..

– Может, мы что-нибудь другое сумеем, – заметил Кроуфорд.

– А где Марина? – поинтересовалась Тидзуру.

– На работу поехала, обещала вечером продолжить нам помогать, – объяснил Андрей. – Я-то сейчас сорвусь, а она не сможет…

 

#### «Прогулки по трамвайным рельсам». 23 марта 2008 г.

«Раз уж зарегистрировалась – решила всё-таки завести журнал. У меня не ролевой дневник, а просто так, записки из сумасшедшей жизни, в которой периодически брезжит какой-то смысл. Я многое потеряла и кое-что пересмотрела. Узнала массу необычного. Делюсь тем, что сейчас очень близко…

**_Янка – «По трамвайным рельсам»_ **

_А мы пойдём с тобой и погуляем по трамвайным рельсам,_

_Посидим на трубах у начала Кольцевой дороги,_

_Нашим тёплым ветром будет чёрный дым в трубе завода,_

_Путеводною звездою будет жёлтая тарелка светофора!_

_Если нам удастся – мы до ночи не вернёмся в клетку,_

_Мы должны уметь за две секунды зарываться в землю,_

_Чтоб остаться там лежать, когда по нам поедут серые машины,_

_Увозя с собою тех, кто не умел и не хотел в грязи валяться!_

_Если мы успеем – мы продолжим путь ползком, по шпалам,_

_Ты увидишь небо, я увижу землю на твоих подошвах!_

_Надо будет сжечь в печи одежду, если мы вернёмся,_

_Если нас не встретят на пороге синие фуражки…_

_Если встретят – ты молчи, что мы гуляли по трамвайным рельсам –_

_Это первый признак преступленья иль шизофрении,_

_А с портрета будет улыбаться нам Железный Феликс,_

_Это будет очень долго, это будет тоже справедливым_

_Наказанием за то, что мы гуляли по трамвайным рельсам,_

_Справедливым наказаньем за прогулки по трамвайным рельсам._

_Нас убьют за то, что мы гуляли по трамвайным рельсам,_

_Нас убьют за то, что мы с тобой гуляли по трамвайным рельсам!»_

_Комментарий от пользователя Маришка-не-Мнишка:_ «С открытием дневника! Песню знаю, спорно, очень спорно. Вроде и здорово, а с другой стороны, протест какой-то бессмысленный. С таким протестом закончишь либо в сумасшедшем доме, либо пойдёшь бить витрины, жечь машины и прочее. А зачем?»

 _Комментарий от пользователя Тидзуру_Аой:_ «Да, думаю, до такого не дойдёт. Просто любое общество уничтожает не таких, как все».

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка:_ «Ну, мне кажется, за безобидный «уход в отрыв» никто наказывать не будет. Зачем же думать, что за тобой следит Большой Брат, много чести! И вообще не люблю антигосударственные настроения».

 _Тидзуру_Аой:_ «Может, я, конечно, чего-то по понятным причинам не понимаю, лично я от властей ничего хорошего в общем-то не видела…»

 _Маришка-не-Мнишка:_ «У вас там, наверное, по-другому, если в реале – то благополучное общество бесится обычно с жиру, а если в твоём мире – то талантливому человеку легче оказаться вне закона, чем на его стороне. Плохо, что эту практику переносят к нам. Как по мне, с милицией и органами лучше дружить, там масса нормальных людей, которым не нравится существующий порядок вещей. И всем вместе можно что-то потихоньку изменять и созидать. А разрушать – это не по-нашему, у нас особенная страна, всё слишком дорого даётся, чтобы портить за просто так… Поэтому у нас бить витрины не принято, а на конфликт нарываются только идиоты, часто с помощью провокаторов».

 _Тидзуру_Аой:_ «Ладно, ладно, мне говорили, что в России нельзя не заспорить о политике по самому неподходящему поводу. Хотя я своим постом политику и вовсе не подразумевала. Тут скорее общая атмосфера неустроенности и подвалов. И право идти своим путём…»

Путь, которым шла сейчас Аой, был и правда не из лёгких и не из самых законных. Устроиться в больницу, где лежала Мирана, удалось потому, что санитарок вечно не хватало, и потому, что Андрея там знали и к рекомендациям его прислушивались. Даже сложно было сказать, чем больше он заслужил такое отношение: своей готовностью – и, более того, умением – чинить сложные приборы или своей работой с молодёжью. Тидзуру вскользь подумала: что бы там ни говорили про всесильного банкира, в городе нарождается серьёзная параллельная структура. Немножко бы организованности и дерзости – ну да с этим поможем… Пока есть более важные дела.

Находиться в больнице круглые сутки Аой, естественно, не могла, поэтому пошла на серьёзный риск. На ночь делала больной Глушковой укол сильного снотворного – исподтишка, правда, по крайней мере с мрачного и молчаливого согласия самой Мираны. Это давало хоть какую-то гарантию, что когда бы Макнейр ни явился к девочке-ключу, он не сможет получить то, за чем придёт.

Конечно, это в любой момент могло вскрыться, да и всего лишь давало отсрочку от окончательного разбирательства с чёрным магом. По-хорошему, следовало бы неотлучно находиться подле Мираны, ждать врага, навязать ему бой, а девочку подтолкнуть к правильному решению. В своём мире Тидзуру попросту выкрала бы её из больницы. Может, это было осуществимо и здесь, пусть и с трудом. Но в том мире другую девочку, от которой слишком многое зависело, можно было спрятать в секретной лаборатории и обеспечить ей сохранность жизни и хотя бы минимальный уход. А здесь у бывшей начальницы Шрайент просто не было таких возможностей… Конечно, смерть Мираны навсегда закрыла бы Макнейру дорогу в этот мир. И плевать, в общем-то, Тидзуру на эту девчонку, ну почти плевать, но, кажется, в этом мире ей, Аой, предстояло ещё жить. И её бы не поняли, если… Да и девчонка совершенно не виновата. Глупая, смешная, нелепая. Неужели правда, что лет ей больше, чем самой Тидзуру?..

Та, другая, была хорошенькой и несчастной. Сестра предводителя охотников Света, тех, кто убил шефа Шрайент. Для них – ценная заложница, для Шварц – не менее нужная составляющая их паранормальных ритуалов.

«Вы бесполезны. Вы не смогли победить Вайсс. Мы забираем девочку».

«Неужели вы, дуры, подумали, что мы и вправду будем кого-то воскрешать?»

Не защитили. Не отомстили. Как подумаешь – зазря прожили жизнь… И, как ни странно, дана вторая, а в ней уже новые ошибки и глупости…

_«Нас убьют за то, что мы с тобой гуляли по трамвайным рельсам…»_

 

#### Андрей и Алла. Ночь с 25 на 26 марта

Алла Сердюкова, по новому мужу Завулович, была вовсе не из тех, кто идёт к богатому на содержание, чтобы наслаждаться и ничего не делать. Сеть, которая, как говорил Андрей, была на неё, Аллу, записана, была её детищем и её епархией. И то, что случилось в одном из офисов «Хрюнделя», хозяйке очень не нравилось. Она догадывалась, откуда ветер дует…

* * *

Когда они поженились, ей было восемнадцать, а ему двадцать три. Она скромненько училась на бухгалтера, странно выделяясь на фоне сверстниц, считавших, что высшее образование сейчас и не нужно. Он трудился в НИИ и писал диссертацию. Но уже тогда Андрей был романтиком, а Алла – прагматиком. Уже тогда она могла не безвозмездно сделать задание всей группе, да при этом ещё и просчитать варианты, как можно было бы провернуть ту же операцию, что описана в задаче, да ещё и «навар» получить. Андреев романтизм Алле нравился. До тех пор, пока его институт с треском не закрыли и он не остался со своей никому не нужной диссертацией у разбитого корыта.

Надо, конечно, отдать Сердюкову должное, он не спился, на диван не лёг, на шее у жены не сидел, а наоборот, всё ещё пытался ощущать себя рыцарем своей хрупкой Аллы. Устроился электриком, платили мало, зато он обрастал полезными знакомствами. Правда, на взгляд Аллы, бесполезных было больше, и все эти люди получали незаслуженно по сравнению с тем, сколько отдавали. «Ты слишком добрый, – говорила она мужу. – Ты научился выживать, а я хочу жить». И виртуозно отмывала чужие деньги через филиалы фирмы, где работала. И даже ни разу не попалась – может быть, её считали слишком мелкой рыбёшкой или не подходящей для «показательного процесса», вернее, скандала, какие случались и в те годы.

В двадцать два она решила, что можно и родить. Деньги были, имидж бы от этого укрепился, да и Андрей бы повеселел и перестал ныть, поминая классически-дурацкую фразу «даст Господь зайчика – даст и лужайку»… На него Алла и перевалила большую часть забот о Сашке – мол, у тебя график свободный и тебе в кайф, а у меня нет ни минуты… Мальчик по маме, однако, очень скучал.

В двадцать пять Алла могла гордиться собой – её фирма выстояла в кризис. Но почивать на лаврах было рано – вскоре банкир Завулович попытался «доесть» последнего конкурента. Правда, довольно быстро он понял, что грубыми методами здесь ничего не сделаешь. А также – что директор фирмы, в общем-то, лопух, а погоду делает главная бухгалтерша. Молодая, стильная и хваткая – такую стоило переманить.

Алла долго, впрочем изящно, торговалась и в итоге продала себя задорого. Получив статус, сохранив изрядную долю финансовой самостоятельности – и уйдя от мужа без объяснений. Если не считать записки: «Ушла искать ребёнку лучшей жизни».

«Лучшая жизнь» заключалась в своей огромной комнате, куче игрушек и практически нервном расстройстве. У мальчика долго была заветная мечта «чтоб папа и мама помирились», а потом он просто ушёл в собственный мир. Аллу это не тревожило, она вообще считала, что дети лучше всего спящие или отсутствующие, а учился Санька прилично и хлопот не доставлял. Андрея она просто вычеркнула из жизни обоих, отрезала все пути. Андрей был неудачник. Андрей мог нервировать банкира – у того детей не было и он надеялся, что хоть Аллин сын воплотит какие-то его надежды, пустит корни в новой семье. Получалось плохо, и Алла считала, что допусти она бывшего мужа к ребёнку – будет только хуже. В том числе и ей самой, потому что молодость лучше было не вспоминать, тогда было хорошо, а сейчас – трудно, трудно и трудно…

* * *

И вот теперь романтик и неудачник, который тогда поверил, что увидится с сыном, и только потому дал развод – Аллу-то он видеть не желал! – теперь Сердюков, судя по всему, связался с какой-то «братвой» и творил что-то непонятное, то ли мстил, то ли…

Алла пыталась навести справки, но толком ничего не узнала. До неё добрались раньше, чем она до истины.

Была ночь, банкирская жена закрылась на своей половине, не желая видеть накачавшегося пивом супруга и вполуха прислушиваясь к звукам нерусской речи из комнаты сына – Санька опять что-то смотрел…

Вдруг в дверном проёме мелькнули две тени. Одна – показалось – женская, в другой Алла безошибочно опознала Сердюкова.

– Где Санька? – только и спросил знакомый голос. А неизвестная одним движением прижала банкиршу к ковру.

– Ну и вкус у тебя, Сердюков, – с годами научаешься говорить ледяным тоном даже в таких ситуациях. – Пусть она меня отпустит – покажу.

Синеволосая бандитка посторонилась. Андрей подошёл к бывшей жене. Алла села и небрежно указала рукой направление:

– Иди, общайся, заслужил. Не ожидала от тебя…

Не было их часа два. Всё это время спутница Сердюкова с непроницаемым лицом стояла в дверях, как часовой.

– Где он таких находит? – подумала вслух Алла.

– В аниме и находит, – ровным голосом сообщила незнакомка и отвернулась.

Наконец Андрей с Санькой вошли в комнату.

– А может, вы всё-таки помиритесь? – спросил мальчик.

Алла приподняла крашеную бровь:

– Могу только обещать, что возьму твоего отца работать охранником. И эту леди тоже, мне ревновать незачем.

– Спасибо, у меня есть работа, – в тон ей ответила синеволосая.

– У меня тоже, – Сердюков смотрел на Аллу и одновременно как бы сквозь неё. – Саня, ты идёшь ко мне в гости?

Эти «гости» могли никогда и не кончиться, это Алла понимала прекрасно. Кажется, Андрей теперь играл по её правилам…

Молодая женщина хлебнула коньяка из горла и включила музыкальный центр. Точно зная, что из всего богатства, записанного на диске, система выберет одно-единственное, безжалостное…

_Благодаря телеэкрану_

_Москва поверила слезам…_

_Я Марианна, Марианна –_

_Моё лицо знакомо вам!_

_Судьба моя была несладкой,_

_Такой недоброю была –_

_Но я, как ласточка-касатка,_

_Гнездо родное сберегла…_

_Луис Альберто, ты не поверил мне,_

_Что я тебе была верна…_

_Луис Альберто, живу я как во сне –_

_Но ведь у нас любовь была!_

_Вела себя порою странно,_

_Но должен ты меня простить:_

_Я Марианна, Марианна –_

_И я хочу добро дарить!_

_А разве можно жить иначе?_

_Любовь и жалость мир спасут!_

_Пускай богатые поплачут –_

_Слезу над бедными прольют!_

_Луис Альберто, ты не поверил мне,_

_Но ради сына я дала…_

_Луис Альберто, живу я как во сне –_

_Но ведь у нас любовь была!*_

* * *

Загнав наконец сына спать и оставив Аой за компьютером, Сердюков уставился в стенку, размышляя.

Она почти не изменилась. Только, наверно, теперь тратила море усилий на то, чтобы выглядеть по-прежнему девочкой. А вот волосы так и не красит…

Было время, когда он её ненавидел. Должен был бы и сейчас. Наверное, пора было всё-таки покончить с храмом памяти. Если бы не голос ребёнка: «А может, вы помиритесь?..»

 

#### «Прогулки по трамвайным рельсам». 26 марта 2008 г.

«Настроенческое. К сожалению, в отрывочном виде и авторство утеряно.

_Что пройдёт – то будет мыло,_

_Мексиканский сериал…_

_Я уже и позабыла,_

_Как меня ты убивал._

_Или я тебя… не помню,_

_Кто кого…_

Вот именно так я себя сейчас и чувствую».

#### Кроуфорд и Аой. 28 марта, день

Аой выбирала «день Икс». В принципе, остаться в больнице на ночь проблемой не являлось, как и пробраться в палату больной Глушковой. Не хватало только решимости оказаться там наедине с ненормальным палачом. Не хотелось умирать от его руки, даже ради того, чтобы Мирана, увидев это, сделала правильный выбор. Странно, а ведь ещё недавно ей, Тидзуру, просто незачем было жить…

Как назло, день был «пустой», без тренировки, и Андрею она уже помогла, и влезать к ним с сыном третьей пока не рисковала. Поспать после больницы… и опять мучиться тоской перед компьютером. Ладно, плевать, что Кроуфорд не должен видеть её слабой. Ответственность перекладывать нельзя… но хоть посоветоваться-то? Убедившись, что Оракул в онлайне, Аой послала ему записку в приват:

_«Как думаешь, пора мне уже решаться?»_

_«Тебе виднее, конечно, но если мысли такие пошли, наверно…»_

_«Просто я уже неделю её колю, боюсь, у девчонки сердце не выдержит. Надо готовить финальную битву. Я чего пишу-то тебе: я выживу?»_

_«С очень большой вероятностью – да. Совсем точно, прости, не знаю…»_

_«Да я понимаю, ты не Господь Бог. Но и на том спасибо. Не хотелось бы стать камикадзе в этой истории. Я ещё не родила ребёнка!»_

_«Понимаю…»_

_«Кстати, знаешь… Если бы уже… так я бы шла туда с настроем на победу. На то, что «мы обязательно выживем!» И на то, что «малышка, пошли отсюда, нам тут делать уже нечего!»…»_

_«Ну если ты думаешь, что поможет…»_

_«Мне бы помогло. И осторожности прибавило бы, и чутья… И вообще, если цинично, спортсменки на ранних сроках показывают феноменальные результаты. Только потом большинство делает аборты, а я не собираюсь»._

_«Как скажешь, если время есть, можем попробовать…»_

_«Ты очень любезен. Я просто тронута, серьёзно. Тут только ещё одна проблема: негде. Мне почему-то кажется, что ни Андрей, ни Марина нас не поймут. Тем более ты же знаешь, у Андрея теперь прибавление семейства, может, я поэтому так сентиментальна… Так вот, даже если и не узнают – всё равно как-то некрасиво. Так что если ты согласен на антисанитарные условия – то вообще цены тебе не будет…»_

_«Ну это тем более без проблем»._

_«Даже удивительно… Ладно, все нескромные вопросы лично. Давай завтра пойдём, погуляем по трамвайным рельсам, забредём куда-нибудь за город…» – она назначила примерное время встречи и точку старта._

_«Хорошо, буду»._

* * *

На встречу Аой ехала волнуясь, хоть это и глупо было, у них не свидание, а договорённость двух циничных профессионалов. И всё-таки… набралась нахальства, выбрала из вещей этой стервозной Аллы что покрасивее и поженственнее. Хотя какой смысл во всём этом?.. Не противно от одной мысли – и то хорошо…

Кроуфорд по привычке приехал чуть раньше, чем надо было, и теперь даже с интересом ждал. Увидел, помахал рукой.

– Привет! – дабы легче было решиться на дальнейшее, она подошла и по-быстрому чмокнула его в щёку.

– Привет, красавица…

– Ну уж сразу… Вот с тобой хоть что хошь делай – а можно для рекламы фотографировать!

– Да ладно…

– Что вижу, то говорю. Ладно, ближе к делу. Поехали до конечной, там форменный лес…

– Как скажешь…

В трамвае ехали молча и глядя всё больше в окно. Потом пошли вслепую, до первого достаточно глухого места.

– Здесь устроит? – Аой заглянула в сумку, прикидывая, где лучше расстелить одеяло.

– Конечно, устроит…

Она расстелилась, так и не глядя на него. Тут только задумалась: земля-то холодная, весна только входит в свои права, наверное, и совсем раздеваться лишнее… Села на одеяло, опустила глаза…

Он сел рядом, улыбнулся ей. Самому, конечно, было странно…

– Ну что? – тихо спросила она. По-прежнему не поднимая глаз, расстегнула куртку и кофточку, откинулась на спину, не успев сделать последнего бесстыдного движения – поднять юбку…

Почему-то сразу стало жаль её – видимо, жутко не везло по жизни. Он наклонился к ней, поцеловал, серьёзно и бережно, словно пытаясь разбудить…

Она сначала замерла от неожиданности – зачем?.. А в следующую секунду её губы дрогнули и раскрылись, сами собой… и она поймала себя на том, что отвечает ему, как малолетняя влюблённая дурочка. Ещё и обнять потянулась, потрепать по затылку… Как глупо… и как хорошо…

Ну вот, другое дело… Да и нельзя сказать, что его это затянуло меньше.

До сегодняшнего дня она была уверена, что вот так может быть только в кино… Только не выдать себя, не выплеснуть в глупо-бессвязных словах всё, что сейчас чувствуешь. Всё равно ведь не будет продолжения… настоящего-то…

Да и пусть будет что будет, сейчас уж точно обоим было не до этого.

Дальше получалась – по крайней мере с её стороны – какая-то бестолково-подростковая возня, чтобы добраться хоть до чего-нибудь, чтобы почувствовать друг друга… Как если бы они были когда-то насильно разделены и только теперь искали друг друга снова… «Да не может быть… Почему именно с ним?..» – проносились в её голове обрывки мыслей. И самым главным казалось держать себя в руках – не говорить ничего, не стонать и стараться наблюдать за собой как бы со стороны…

А ему казалось важнее всего – показать ей, как оно бывает, если по-человечески, а не как всегда. И другой награды, кроме её счастливого взгляда, и не нужно было…

…Взгляд расфокусировался, она едва ли видела того, с кем была, и только какой-то частью сознания отмечала: «Как странно… совсем ничего не соображать… что он сделал со мной и как?..»

А потом вернулась реальность – с мартовским холодом, с жёсткой землёй… И всё-таки они оба не спешили приводить себя в порядок. Только прижимались друг к другу, каждым кусочком обнажённого тела, стараясь подарить тепло и сохранить контакт…

Аой одёрнула юбку – так, чтобы широким подолом прикрыть спину Кроуфорда. И не удержалась, ляпнула всё-таки:

– Пусть у нашего ребёнка… – заметила оговорку и не поправилась, – будет хотя бы иллюзия, что его родители любили друг друга… – на глаза почти навернулись слёзы, и она тут же пожалела о своих словах.

– Не смейся, но хотелось бы, чтобы у него было и большее…

Она просто ушам своим не поверила:

– Хочешь поделить ответственность пополам? Похвально, конечно… но с чего это ты вдруг?..

– Вот такой я ответственный идиот…

Так, Кроуфорд, вслух ругающий себя, – это было совсем уж из области фантастики:

– Тогда извини. Не хотела усложнять тебе жизнь, а, видимо, придётся…

– Всё нормально…

– Только не очень понятно, что мы дальше будем с этим делать. Один результат будет сегодня ночью… а о втором можно будет убедительно говорить через месяц, пожалуй… если мы не решим для верности повторить… – она улыбнулась и даже чуть ли не подмигнула.

– А можно… на всякий случай…

Она проглотила рвавшееся: «Можно даже прямо сейчас», – и заглянула ему в лицо:

– По-хорошему, это тебе должно быть видно, в какой день нам лучше пробовать. С большей вероятностью того, что получится.

Он моргнул, даже как будто бы растерянно – или так казалось сейчас, она ведь понятия не имела раньше, как он выглядит без очков:

– Ты знаешь, не вижу. В упор, – и добавил: – А у меня Дар обычно даёт сбои только в отношении очень небезразличных мне людей.

– Может, просто помехи?

– Не знаю. И даже загадывать боюсь, как ни странно…

– Да, Кроуфорд, оба мы здесь изменились. Или здесь и сейчас? Я тоже стала другой. Серьёзно. И пока мне не захотелось шить распашонки – надо покончить с этой больничной историей.

– Надо. Надеюсь, сгожусь на что…

– Тебя туда не пустят. Выходит, это моя война. Ты, главное, желай мне, чтобы я вернулась. Раз у нас теперь будет… семья…

– Обязательно.

 

#### Мирана. 29 марта, ночь

Вот и настала та самая ночь. Аой осталась до утра в больнице и изо всех сил старалась сохранять спокойствие. Хотя у неё было ощущение, что теперь она может горы свернуть и никак за это не поплатиться. Но всё-таки поддаваться эйфории не стоило…

Убрав глушковскую палату, Тидзуру склонилась над Мираной:

– Колоть сегодня не буду. Побуду с тобой, чтобы ты выбрала правильно, когда он придёт…

– Правильно? – усмехнулась девушка. – А такое бывает?..

– По-моему, правда одна. И состоит она в том, чтобы эта сволочь убралась из вашего мира. Чтобы он перестал мучить людей и чтобы больше никто не вторгался в вашу жизнь и ваше сознание.

– Может быть…

– Сама подумай: ничего хорошего ты от него не видела. Вот и пошли его куда подальше!

«Хотя сколько раз я сама носилась по поручениям человека, которому, в принципе, была безразлична, да и счастья с ним не знала… Когда не с чем сравнивать – этого может хватить… Даже когда он тебя чуть не убьёт».

– Угу… – Мирана закрыла глаза и отвернулась к стенке.

– Ладно, лежи, измучилась… Я рядом.

…Пара часов прошла в молчании. Потом в палате появился Макнейр, и сразу стало шумно.

– Тебе какого чёрта здесь надо? – поинтересовался он у Тидзуру. – Я тебя сейчас убью, и тогда уже никто мне не помешает.

– Сомневаюсь, что тебя это приблизит к цели, – Аой вскинула голову.

– Ты? – поинтересовалась Мирана, не оборачиваясь.

– Разумеется, я, детка. К сожалению, без конфет. Не предполагал, что ты наконец будешь бодрствовать. Ну как, отдашь мне Силу? Останешься жива, обещаю, скучно без тебя…

– Неужели заметил?..

– Заметил, ага. Да я и не переставал замечать. Тогда просто мне казалось проще… а так – этот мир будет нашим!

Аой присела на краешек кровати, положила руку Миране на плечо. Не то для моральной поддержки, не то чтобы подтолкнуть к правильному решению.

– Да нужен он мне… – проворчала Мирана.

– Он мне нужен. Но для одного меня он слишком тяжёл. Забери я Силу разом – я бы её рано или поздно потратил. А так – всё время рядом будешь ты. Твоя Сила и твои мозги.

– Ага, конечно… Надоело мне всё, отстаньте уже…

– Могу прикокнуть, только разреши.

– Я буду возражать, – отрезала Аой, нашаривая за пазухой сюрикен.

– А вот не разрешу, – мрачно буркнула Мирана. – Помирать, так тоже без толку…

– Молодец! – шёпотом сказала Тидзуру, сжимая её плечо.

– Тогда я так и буду у тебя над душой стоять, – ровным голосом сообщил Макнейр. – А разве не я твоя мечта?..

– И я дура, и мечта дурацкая…

– Обижаешь, я вполне себе ничего! – оскорбился Макнейр. – Ну? Ты со мной или ты против меня?..

– Я сама по себе и ну вас всех…

Чёрт, это был барьер, через который не пробьёшься:

– Ладно, я пошёл в тот мир, который вы там для меня придумали. У меня там власть и жена красавица. Если захочется подгорелой перловки после чёрной икры – я тебе приснюсь…

– На здоровье…

Макнейр исчез. Аой могла бы поклясться, что видела на миг открывшуюся дверь в другой мир.

– Молодец! Ты его выгнала. А если он ещё имеет какую-то власть над тобой – так это пройдёт. Зная тот мир – вряд ли он полезет сюда скоро…

– Ну наверно…

– Ладно, больше не пристаю, спи… Через пару дней поправишься, гарантирую. Выйдешь из больницы, заживёшь… – на этом Тидзуру решила заткнуться и уходить. У больницы её ждали – она знала, хоть и не просила об этом…

 

#### Марина и не только. 29 марта, ночь

Первым выходящую из здания Аой заметил, конечно же, Кроуфорд:

– Ну как?

– Убрался, – крикнула она уже на бегу, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. – Обещал вернуться, но не думаю, что сможет и захочет… – и, сбрасывая напряжение, повисла у него на шее…

Стоявшая сзади Марина отвернулась. Она была морально готова к чему-то подобному, но увидеть своими глазами… Он сказать не мог, что связался с этой Шрайент? Ведь связался же – иначе не позволил бы висеть…

– Хорошо, – порадовался Кроуфорд. – А ещё лучше, что все живы…

– Да, это самое главное, – подал голос и Сердюков, за плечом которого маячил вихрастый мальчик с полупрозрачно-бледным лицом. – Похоже, всё закончилось…

– Похоже, что да, – кивнула ему Тидзуру. – С Макнейром разобрались, Санька с тобой… Кроуфорд, видимо, может возвращаться в свой мир, – только тут отпустила его наконец…

– Если ему ещё не нужна Сила, – ревниво сказала Марина.

– Мне теперь, похоже, одному не вернуться, – Кроуфорд улыбнулся Аой.

– Ты это серьёзно? – в общем-то, они так и договорились – но не слишком верилось… Словно извиняясь, Тидзуру поглядела на Маринку, о существовании которой в последние сутки, по правде сказать, и не вспоминала… А та поняла всё упрямо по-своему:

– Пока я хорошенько не провожу, да?

– И это тоже…

– Ладно, вот вам, сэр, волшебный пендель до места назначения! – Марина наскоро чмокнула Кроуфорда в щёку – и быстренько отошла в сторону. – Пусть хватит и на детей, и на внуков!

– Спасибо, и тебе всего хорошего. Может, когда сбудется – перестанешь сердиться…

– Да я надеюсь… – кисло сказала девушка. Тидзуру ей улыбнулась, не решаясь подцепить Кроуфорда под руку:

– Извини, подруга, я сама не ждала, что у нас так всё получится, по идее, я должна была остаться здесь…

– Жалко, что не останешься, – вздохнул Андрей, – ты была классным инструктором и вообще очень мне помогла. Может, ещё увидимся?

– Может быть, хотя бы во сне. Санька, и тебе пока!

И золотая дверь между мирами открылась сама собой. Перед Кроуфордом, который подал руку Аой и повёл её назад в родной мир, в котором она уже считалась мёртвой…

…Потом они поедут сквозь ночь на машине… С пустыря, где Оракул проводил обряд, чтобы попасть в реальный мир, помчатся в штаб-квартиру Шварц. По дороге в машине будет греметь песня про «верить в любовь», Тидзуру станет вслушиваться в слова и даже со своим не очень глубоким знанием английского удивляться:

– Никогда бы не подумала, что ты такое слушаешь! – а Брэд начнёт как будто оправдываться:

– Да я как-то и внимания не обращал, крутится себе диск в случайном порядке… – хотя кому, как не ему, знать, что случайностей не бывает?..

Потом Кроуфорд объявит своим, что получил не только Силу, но и поощрительный приз… и как можно быстрее закроется с этим самым призом в своей комнате. Аой будет чувствовать себя совсем неопытной девочкой, позволит и предоставит ему действовать, освобождать их обоих от одежд, чтобы наконец увидеть друг друга, почувствовать, узнать по-настоящему… Это будет слияние во всех смыслах, и её сильное, гибкое, тренированное тело вступит в любовную схватку, уже не желая отдавать первенство, и её глупое сердце заставит её сказать: «Я до тебя не жила…» А он только улыбнётся – и она даже побоится поверить тому, что увидит в его глазах…

 

#### «Прогноз гадостей на завтра». 30 марта 2008 г.

«Да, вот этого я точно не предвидел. Как скажут верующие – пути Господни неисповедимы. Ни с того ни с сего влюбился в Хэлль и теперь не знаю, что мне делать. Скорее всего – все, кто на меня рассчитывал, переставайте это делать. Того Брэда Кроуфорда, которого знает, любит и боится весь свет, больше не существует. Вместо него – сентиментальный идиот, для которого свет клином сошёлся на ещё вчера презираемой, чудом выжившей девице. Самое очаровательное, что ей на меня ещё и наплевать…

Словом, пора сдавать этот дневник в архив. Всё равно здесь не будет больше ничего интересного. Уж лучше ничего, чем сентиментальный бред. Так что это первый и последний пост в таком роде.

Прощайте все, кто знал меня в этом образе, из которого я, кажется, выпал напрочь. Напоследок вот вам хорошая песня о том, что со мной сейчас творится.

_“Scorpions” – “Believe in Love”_

_How does it feel babe_

_To taste sweet revenge?_

_Do you want me on my knees?_

_How does it feel babe_

_To let me feel your strength?_

_Don't be cruel, can't you see:_

_If you don't catch me now_

_I can't stop falling down,_

_Just one more night and the devil's got my soul!_

_I need your love babe don't tell me "no way",_

_Babe I miss you so much more than words can say!_

_How does it feel babe_

_To kill our destiny?_

_I swear I'm not gonna crawl oh no!_

_How does it feel babe_

_To make a fool out of me?_

_How can you be so cold?_

_If you don't catch me now_

_I can't stop falling down,_

_Just one more night and the devil's got my soul!_

_I need your love babe don't treat me this way,_

_Ooh I miss you, I miss you!.._

_Baby our love's got what it takes_

_To give us one more chance to start once again,_

_Baby our love will find a way_

_As long as we believe in love!_

Для тех, кто не понимает по-английски – вот. Перевод мой.

_Верить в любовь_

_Ну и каково оно, бэби, –_

_Вкусить сладкой мести?_

_Хочешь, чтобы я встал на колени?_

_Каково оно, бэби, –_

_Дать мне ощутить твою силу?_

_Не будь жестокой, разве ты не видишь:_

_Не подхвати ты меня сейчас,_

_Я не смогу перестать падать,_

_Ещё всего одна ночь – и дьявол завладеет моей душой!_

_Мне нужна твоя любовь, бэби, не говори мне «невозможно»,_

_Мне так тебя не хватает, много больше, чем можно сказать словами!_

_Каково оно, бэби, –_

_Убить нашу судьбу?_

_Я клянусь, что не буду ползать, о нет!_

_Каково оно, бэби, –_

_Делать из меня дурака?_

_Как ты можешь быть такой холодной?_

_Не подхвати ты меня сейчас,_

_Я не смогу перестать падать,_

_Ещё всего одна ночь – и дьявол завладеет моей душой!_

_Мне нужна твоя любовь, бэби, не относись ко мне так,_

_О, мне тебя не хватает, мне тебя не хватает!.._

_Бэби, у нашей любви есть возможность_

_Дать нам ещё один шанс начать сначала,_

_Бэби, наша любовь найдёт дорогу,_

_Пока мы верим в любовь!_

Ушёл в небытие на этой оптимистической ноте».

Марина выключила музыку. Перечитала написанное, хотя знала, что ошибок в переводе сейчас не найдёт. Вот и всё… Интересно, когда Мирана выйдет из больницы – она откомментирует это, присоединится к похоронам любимых персонажей? Если и да – то никто не обидится. Андрею Олеговичу уж точно сейчас ни до какого сообщества, и играть там некому…

Злости не было, только усталость, опустошение… и слабая надежда, что и в самом деле Аой только играет с Кроуфордом, что рано или поздно тот это поймёт и вернётся в мир, где его всегда ждут. Хотя, конечно, это глупо. Масло с водой не смешивается… и Хэлль Брэду подходит, это же видно… А ей, Марине, должен же выпасть третий шанс! И уж его она постарается не упустить.

_Сентябрь 2007 – сентябрь 2009_

  


* * *

* «Жизнь, в которую веришь наполовину». – Ну очень школьный английский.

* причинить боль – утешить (англ.)

* Группа «Комбинация», песня «Луис Альберто», начало 1990-х.


End file.
